Teen Titans Reversed?
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: First story. Please read and review. The Teen Titans in a differant way, Them Gender bended! What will they be like? Well read and find out. On hiatus for rewrite...
1. The Team Meets

Disclaimer... I do not own the Teen Titans, I only OC's and some of the situation's within.

AN: Thare is only going to be one Disclaimer in this story so when it doesn't show up later that is why. This is my first fic so please don't flame me as soon as you read the first few sentances. I already know it's got alot of spelling error's but I've only got Notepad so I don't have a Spell check on my computer. I hope you injoy the story so I'll be quite now...

**Teen Titans... Reversed?...**

**Chapter one...**

**The team meets...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the City of Jump City, in the state of California. Siren's are blazing as a man is hiding down an alley away from the oncoming light's. He look's down toward the mouth of the alley and let's out a sigh of relief as they speed past him. He then eye's a sack in his hand's smugly as he walk's further down the alley. He stop's however when a shadow cover's him. "Huh?" The man ask's confused as he then look's toward's the shadow. He quickly brandashe's a crow bar and look's around. He see's a flash of something just before he is nocked down dropping the crowbar and a green gloved hand grasp's the strange grey bird shaped device. "I-i don't want any trouble!" The burglar stammer's as he back peddle's only he turn's and see's a pair of eye's that belong to a bat. The bat then flap's and several more flap and fly with it screeching past the buglar who throw's his hand's up to protect his face and then as he gaze's toward's ware thare going he see's a shadowy form which only has two white masked eye's trained on him in a glare.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." The voice of the person tell's the man in a groweling tone. The person then rushes forward the sound of a cape fluttering is heard as the person kick's the burglar in the chin sliding up the face knocking the man back five or so yard's. The man quickly get's up and and attempt's several wild punche's at the person before him only the shadowy figure back's off from them dodging and blocking them all easily. The shadowy person deliver's a chop to the Burglar's head and a kick to his chest nocking the man down. The figure then jumped onto the wall then up and then while over the Burglar the figure then flip's him into a solid body slam. The figure then drag's the Burglar slightly and slam's him into a wall the alredy half unconsious man sliding down slightly as he then recognises the masked eye's.

"Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with- " The man start's and the figure get's in his face and tell's him with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone. " The voice groweled but the figure was then brought away from the Burglar and too a noise from over head. The figure look's to see a green streak of energy heading for the ground at increadiable speed's slicing through the night sky above. It flow's parralel from the alley and disapear's behind several building's from the other side of the street. Afterword an explossion goes off and the figure see's a pale green glow over the building's. The figure quickly string's up the now totally unconscious petty thief and hang's him upside down. The figure then run's out of the alley and fire's a strange device and is lifted farther away and toward's the glow a cape unfolding and concieling some of the person.

In front of a pizza joint a smuldering cratter reside's and emit's thick cloud's of glowing green smoke, more than likely it is the resting place of whatever has just fallen from the sky. Curious onlooker's all slowly get out of thare car's and walk toward's the cratter for a better look at what has just fallen. Then slowly as the smoke begin's to fade a figure begin's to rize to it's feet huge barrel shaped cuff's are on it's hand's and forarm's, a pair of burning green eye's glow threw the shadow's as it then roar's.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" The person shout's as they slide down rock's and toward's people eye's still glowing and the onlooker's are quickly scarred off by the eye's. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" The person growel's angrily as he turn's on a person trying to take a picture of them. The flash of the camera goes off and the person step's back closing thare eye's from the flash. The person then reopen's them thare still blazing green and with a mighty roar the person swing's thare arm's at the person who duck's and roll's out of the way. The person then start's yelling out uncontrolably as they start to swing around thare arm's maddly and the onlooker's back away even further. Soon the person start's to slam thare hand's into the ground hard enough to make a decent sized pot hole. The onlooker's quickly all run breaking for cover as the person roar's even louder as they charge forward and with a flash a taxi is rendered inopperable and desimated by sheer force. More strike's at other thing's such as pay phone's, a bench and a street light or two soon follow as onlooker's find relative safety from the second story of the pizza joint even as it tremble's beneath thare feet.

The person pant's heavily as they lift up thare arm's trying to pull thare hand's apart with a grunt. It appear's thare was no malishous intent from all of this the person simply wanted thare hand's freed of the restraining cuff's. The person after a short rest then look's toward the pizza joint and see's a large pillar holding the upper half up. The person charge's at it and slam's thare hand's into it hard enough to buckle and crack the concrete post. The people above barely manage to stay on thare feet from vibration's threw the post. The person has continued to slam thare hand's into the post until finally the outer layer of concrete fall's away revealing the dented steel core.

"Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" The person obviusly alien shout's out while swinging thare arm's wildly into the pole bending it futher inward. Upon the last swing the pole give's way under strain and the upper layer of the pizza joint lose's any of it's support as the upper leval start's to pull off the pizza joint hurling the people to the railing ware they barely manage to hang on. The alien growel's as the cuff's on it's arm's have yet to give way and don't even appear damaged in the least. The alien let's out panting breath's as it raises it's arm's for one more swing at the collem. But just as it was about to swing a light glisten's off the wing of a fimiliar grey bird shaped device that slam's into the head of the alien hitting a metal object and nocking the alien into the light of the pizza joint.

The alien is humanoid and appear's teenaged with flame red hair that's short and spikey, a metal crown like device is over the alien's head and cover's the cheek's and brow, it has glowing green eye's that a flaming bright enough to be mini-lighthouse's and orange skin to take away any human look it's shape hold's, it's wearing a black outfit with metal band's around the chest, around the thigh's, around the shin's and calves, a metal collar like device, black drape's around the waist and thigh's, black band's around the upper arm's, armor plate's on the shoulder's, and armored black boot's. Getting up the alien who happen's to be a boy glare's across the street to the top of a car ware a fimiliar shadowed figure reside's.

The figure is revealed in the pale moon light to have jet black hair that is pulled up in the back in a spikey bun with a red band holding it up and two long bang's down her cheek's framing her face, a domino mask that hide's the eye's and has point's like tears and eyelashes from the side, a black cape draped around the shoulder's of the obvius female, and a pair of armored black knee high combat boot's, and Green skintight pant's were all that was revealed at first. The figure move's thare arm's pushing the cape back to reveal a yellow intirier, a red armored vest with two /\ shaped yellow bar's down the front with a small R on her left breast but doesn't cover her midrift, a green skintight undershirt with short sleve's that have armored plate's over the sleve's, a pair of armored green fingerless glove's, and last a yellow belt placed losely around her hip's finishes her odd look. From the girl's form hieght and build she is obviusly at most teenaged.

"Who are you?" The girl ask's in a demanding voice. Instead of answering the person jump's up far enough to get to the girl and leading into an asphalt-wreaking downward swing. The girl jump's back in the nic of time narrowly missing the attack and touches down in a backward skid. The angry alien then run's forward using an array of roundhouse kick's and the girl has to dodge and weave out of them or rsik being serriously injured. As the two are going down the street a blue cloaked figure watche's from the shadow's it's eye's the only thing's visiable threw the darkness. The girl then leap's high over the enraged alien and sling's a handful of grenade's toward's him and they explode in the alien's face coating him in smoke though his eye's still burn from beyond it. The person in the shadow's watches the fight with an impassive look barely visiable from beyond the shadow's.

The smoke clear's from the alien and the girls eye's bug out and she emit's a small gasp as the alien then put's it's foot under a car then effortlessly kick's it up and toward the young girl. The girl throw's herself to the ground to avoid being hit by the car and catching it in the face. It sail's past her and then low and level it explode's as it hit's a building down the block. The girl slowly get's up and look's to ware it hit. "Hm. Stronger than he looks." She mutter's to herself quietly. She turn's to the alien boy and her eye's bug out as he trie's to club her in the jaw but she just barely manages to duck and roll back. "HEY! Jack ass have you ever heard not to hit a lady?" She yelled at himangrily then shook her head and groweled. The alien doesn't answer as he jump's up and attempt's another downward swing, the girl roll's away as the alien hit's the ground and she reache's into her yellow belt and pull's out a silver staff that extend's into a bo-staff weapon. The girl then lunge's forward and slam's the staff into the alien's head and propell's him into a car across the street. The girl brandashes her staff but blink's as it shatter's from the force of that last crushing hit. "Huh?" She question's puzzled. The alien then stand's up and give's the girl a malishous smile as he then work's his head around to loosen up his neck.

"Zota." The alien state's before jumping for yet another ariel strike. But before he can crush the girl's skull to powder a green big horn sheep come's from the side and rams into him broadside at full speed. The alien is sent packing and the girl watches bewildered as the green sheep changes into an amazingly skinny and short girl.

She has a purple mask that leave's the eye's and lower face revealed and has pointed black ear's, long grey glove's over obviusly slender hand's, a black shirt with a purple bar down the center although it is skintight revealing she is not the most developed of girl's, a silver belt with a red gem in the buckle, purple short's with black stripe's from the belt down on each hip, a pair of long black leather sock's that ended at her purple short's, and a pair of black boot's with grey soul's and purple flap's right bellow the knee's.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Girl, Ma'am! How can I help?" The girl ask's in a young chipper voice and salute's to the other girl who raises a brow. The green girl then look's on in wonder realizing who she's talking too and drops her salute. "Wow! You're Robyn, aren't you, Ma'am?" The green girl or Beast Girl ask's the other girl Robyn with wonder then blink's and resalute's to her.

"Well, you can start by not calling me "Ma'am."" Robyn state's slightly annoyed. The green youth's eye's grow wide as she look's at Robyn with admiration and her hand is still up in a salute.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" Before she can continue Robyn interup's.

"Beast Girl, was it?" Robyn ask's the young green girl who question's confusedly.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Robyn then point's to the side to show the orange skinned alien has recovered from the earlier assault and is straining to lift a bus over his head. The alien then hurls the large bus at the two who bolt in opposite direction's a large figure in a grey hooded sweatshirt and black pant's behind them. The bus hit's the person but instead of crushing this person they dig thare feet into the ground and catch it. Then with a heave the bus is tossed aside and this causes plum's of dust to rise up and then vanish and reveal a glowing red eye is within the shadow's of the person's hood.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" The person demand's in a clearly female voice and Beast Girl goes to her and point's to the alien while saying loudly.

"He started it!" The alien is standing amung the debris from the fight and is slowly walking toward's them only to stop suddenly. Then as his resolve return's he walk's toward's them quickly, He then bring's both arm's up and bring's thundering blow's to the pavement. All three of the girl's fall to thare asses as the alien boy create's several tremmor's. Then when he is done the hand restraint part of his manticle's fall off and fall to the ground dented and smoking. The alien then bring's his hand's up and point's them at the three now staring teen's and then fire's several round green orb's like a machine gun of sort kicking up dust and hiding them from view. One tence moment later and the three imerge and the alien begin's fireing all over the block hoping to hit them.

One by one, the girl's race threw the hail of green energy blast's Beast Girl nearly loosing her foot in the process. Now the alien's frustration causes the energy bolt's to slam into building's parked car's sign's and anything and everything else within a half mile radias. After the last of the energy leave's him the alien start's to try and catch his breath and fall's to his knee's in the process. Robyn, Beast Girl and the other girl in the hoody all look up from behind the bus which is now on fire due to the energy bolt barrage.

"Guy's gonna wreck the whole city." The hooded girl state's out and Robyn's masked eye's narrow into then slit's.

"I won't let him." Robyn states out with a low growel and sock's her palm. "I won't lose this fight." Robyn state's out and then with BG and the hooded girl they go out running toward's the orange alien powerhouse. But before they can even get ten yard's a large black energy feild come's out of the ground and block's the three stunned girl's path. Then a second whisp rises from behind them revealing the cloaked teen.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The teen state's in a dull monotone voice and has a bored expression. The girl's then turn toward's him and then look him up from his boot's to his face and he turn's slightly and dispel's the apparition.

It is a boy with short violet hair that has bang's hanging over his left eye and the other's framing his face down his cheek's, a red gem in his forhead, grey skin, nearly glowing blood red eye's that don't have pupil's, a high collared tattered blue cloak with a skull shaped broach, a chain around his upper chest, a black skintight shirt and a black pair of leather pant's, a silver belt with a crimson jewel in the buckle and tattered blue drape's around his thigh's and waist, a studded blue band on his right thigh, a band with a pouch on his left, a pair of blue combat boot's with silver band's around his ankle's, silver armor on his toe's and heel's, and a black soul, silver gauntlet's that left his hand's free like what the girl's could see of the alien's own only these had crimson gewel's at the back of each hand,and last was an odd blade like protrusion from the side of the gauntlet's that were blue and black yet not a part of the gauntlet's form.

Robyn then look's back to the knealing alien as smoke drift's from his hand's ware they are touching the pavement. "Stand down." Robyn state's and the hooded girl glare's.

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" She ask's incrediously and Robyn let's out an annoyed sigh.

"Just give me a chance." She state's as she walk's toward's the alien and BG still stair's at the wiolet haired teen. She walk's to the alien then just as she get's close the alien growel's and get's up hand's alight with power and swiftly move's toward's her spooking Robyn enough to make her retreat a few yard's.

"Gokta!" The alien state's angrily and Robyn blink's and tell's him clamly.

"Easy. My name is Robyn, and I don't want to hurt you." She say's while slowly pulling a device out of her belt. "I just want to help." She tell's him as the alien let's out heavy shallow breath's indicating he's close to the end of his rope. Robyn pull's a small tool out of her belt and the alien place's his fist's right in her face yet the teen wonder doesn't even flinch.

"Gokta!" He say's and then lean's in closer. "Gokta buhovna!" The alien state's and Robyn simply hold's up a lock pick for him to see.

"It's okay. Look." Robyn state's while smiling and yet the alien seem's to only glance at the tool and then stay's attent on her face. As she look's up she see's the glow has died from his eye's revealing startleing emerald one's with the white's a lighter shade of green as his crown thing half shadow's his face. _'He's kind of cute when he's not trying to kill me...' _Robyn mused to herself then gently pull's the alien's arm's down and get's to work on the lock. _'This should be alot tougher than this... I pity the alien's who make such un affective lock's valuble's...' _Robyn thought to herself with a slight shake of her head as the cuff's fall down. Robyn move's her feet to keep them from being broken by the cuff's decent. The alien then rub's his wrist's with a wondering gaze on them as he then turn's to Robyn. "There. Now maybe we can be-" Before Robyn has a chance to finish the alien boy quickly pull's her forward and kisses her full on the lip's stunning her as she drop's the pick. The kiss is slow as the alien then pull's back his eye's ablaze once more as he surprises her for two reason's. One he shove's her back hard enogh to push her on her back. Two he now speak's to her in english.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Robyn simply gape's at the alien as he then fly's off into the sky and leave's her stunned and very confused about what he had just done. The other three eaqauly puzzled then gather behind her and a silence insue's...

"So…I'm Beast Girl. Who are you?" BG ask's the cloaked teen with a smile braking the scilence.

"Crow..." Crow state's in a monotone voice as he look's up toward's ware the alien sped off to not notising a dreamy look from Beast Girl. "But I am more interested in who or what that fellow thare was..." Crow stated out and the hooded girl nod's.

"Well, whoever he was…" The hooded girl say's then look's around and crosses her arm's. "…the guy sure knows how to make an impression." She state's out factly and the blue cloaked teen nod's his head slowly. BG then jump's into the field of view and exclaim's cheerfully and with a bubbly personaility.

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right, Ma'am?" BG say's then question's of Robyn who seem's a little lost at the moment. _'Oh my god... He kissed me... AND THEN THE BASTARD SHOVE'S ME TO THE GROUND LIKE I'M TRASH!!!'_ She raged in her mind scoweling deeply.

"Stop calling me Ma'am alredy!" She yelled at BG who saluted to her and Robyn groweled.

"Roger." Robyn then get's up and start's to walk off.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." Robyn say's while walking off.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" Crow questioned with an impassive look and Robyn nodded her head yes.

"I have to find out if he's a threat..." Robyn say's aloud. _'Yeah then kick his ass for kissing me without my permission!'_ She raged in her mind angrily still realy pissed off.

"More like kick his ass for kissing her like that..." The hooded girl state's to the side so Robyn won't hear and Crow nod's his head in agreement. BG meanwhile run's up beside of Robyn and the girl wonder stops at her approach.

"Hey, ma'am…uh…I mean Robyn? Do you maybe-" BG start's while finding her shoe's interesting and twirling her short hair with one finger and Robyn roll's her eye's behind her mask.

"Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." Robyn stated factly then walked off to find the alien as Beast Girl then ask's with a hopeful tone.

"Need a sidekick?" The girl wonder continue's off and BG then turn's to the hooded teen and Crow and get's an idea. "You guys want to get a pizza?" She ask's hopeful and the blue cloaked teen give's her a funny side long glance, as the hooded one start's to also walk away. Beast Girl then slide's up in front of Crow and is slightly thankful she has a mask on that hide's her mild blush.

"Sorry... I'll have to pass..." Crow state's then float's off and a downtrodden Beast Girl then look's to the hooded girl and sprint's off to her side.

"Just you and me, then, huh? Cool." She exclaim's while circleing her. "I-I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun. Can we go and like-" Before BG can finish she run's into the back of the hooded girl who turn's on her angrily. She then pull's down her hood and give's her an irritated glare. She is african american with dread locked black hair on her right side, a red eye on her left with blue for her head and blue wire's for more dreadlock's and a grey ear.

"There! Take a good long look! I had an accident, and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!" She state's and BG simply look's at her and then smile's brightly.

"Cyborg? Cool!" She say's and jumps on her and the half metal teen looks at her funny. "You're like Robotman 2.0!" She exclaim's looking her over with happiness and the girl look's at her strangely.

"First off. Call me Cyber, Second. You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Cyber as she is called tell's Beast Girl who contemplate's this then after some more inspection she jump's down and laugh's abit.

"You called me "Dude."" She state's then laugh's some more. "I'm not a boy." Cyber shake's her head then put's her hood back up and leave's. "Okay, so…see you later. Right, dude?" Beast Girl ask's hopefully with a pitiful face. "Dude?" She ask's once more yet Cyber continue's to leave. Before she can ask again ahuge round shadow advances over the entire area and she looks up toward its source after a moment. "DUDE!!" Beast Girl exclaim's with wide eye's.

The large ship passes over Jump City then cruises toward's the bay and to a small island outside of the city. The underside of the ship then open's up and a cyllindracle device is dropped onto the island more or less vertacally and a promanent flange incircle's the upper end.

"Looks like Space Boy has friends." Cyber state's looking up and Robyn walk's back up to her and Beast Girl.

"Or enemies." Robyn state's as she look's toward's the same sight as the other two girl's. A bolt of energy shoots up from the exposed end of the capsule and splits into two at the source. These sweep down to left and right and disappear as a colossal hologram appears between them. Though static ripples up and down, it can be discerned clearly enough as a Gordanian with a rather fearsome-looking crown/helmet on its head.

"People of Earth! We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner-a very dangerous prisoner." The alien state's as the three girl's and now the blue cloaked boy watch and listen. "Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her…" Thare is static for a moment as the tension rises. "…your destruction will be absolute." He state's as his image disappears, and the two split beams flash back up, merge together into one, and retract into the end of the capsule. Then a hatch open's up between two metal surface's near the top.

"That's a big ship." Cyber state's worriedly as the hatch open's up showing hundred's of Gordanian troop's thank's to her eye zooming in on it.

"And those are some scary-looking aliens." Beast Girl state's with a gulp and Crow shrugg's as the alien's then all glide out of the hatch with the wing's on thare back's and quickly take flight.

"They told us not to interfere." Crow state's as the alien's spread out into the city and Robyn find's herself on the recieving end of an inquireing glance from the other three.

"You're still going after him, aren't you?" Cyber asked and Beast Girl then questioned with a large bubly smile and eager look.

"Can we come too?" Robyn smile's alittle then tell's them simply.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." The three girl's then look to Crow who sigh's softly. "You in?" Robyn ask's him and he look's at her softly.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me... And if you knew what I really am you'd know why..." He state's softly looking away and yet Robyn smiled to him.

"I know enough." She tell's him smiling to him softly as the other girl's smile to him too and his lip's curve into a hint of a smile as he then nod's and the four are off. The Gordanian's are bruttle in thare search as they leave nothing out of thare way to search. They search car's and home's and leave people scarred for thare live's as they search. Robyn, Cyber, Beast Girl, and Crow all look out from behind a nereby alley while watching them. "All right. We need some way to track-" Robyn start's to say softly when the cloaked teen interfere's.

"He's near..." Crow state's softly and the three girl's stare at him puzzled as he then hastily tell's them. "I can sence thing's."

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Girl state's then change's into a dog most likely a blood hound. While BG look's for the boy's scent Cyber roll's up the right sleve of her sweat shirt revealing a white grey and blue forarm with black hand's and grey finger's.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm." Cyber state's and Robyn look's at the display on her arm. "If he's around, I'll hear it." Cyber state's factly and Robyn nodd's her head.

"Good." Robyn state's as Beast Girl come's up back in her human form.

"I've got his trail!" Beast Girl say's excitedly then change's back into a dog and follow's the scent while Cyber keep's track of her sensor's and follow's the green teen as a cardiac rythim start's to sound from her arm.

"And I can hear his heartbeat." The quatet then bolt down the alley into an adjesant street and soon come to an old movie rental place. The front has been blown off by force obviusly because of thare escapee alien convict. The four walk in to find ton's of garbage on the floor as the alien is divouring food at a pace no human ever could.

"Uh… those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Girl state's to the alien who down's some more food quickly then wipe's his face and turn's on them with burning green eye's and green energy bolt's in each hand.

"It's all right. We're friends, remember?" Robyn state's though has a few plan's to harm him emencely later.

"Friends?" The alien question's as he advances and they back up slightly. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?" He demand's angrily and Robyn blink's... They needed a purpose to help someone now now?

"Just…trying to be nice." Robyn state's with a shrug and the alien glare's at them.

""Nice." We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is "rutha."" The alien state's and then exclaim's angrily. "Weak!"

"Well, around here, "nice" means "nice."And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner." Cyber state's her arm's crossed as she look's at the alien with an annoyed frown. BG is simply quiet and Crow stand's back to the door and is looking very bored. The alien sigh's as he cool's down his hand's and his eye's are once more visiable to them all this time.

"Not prisoner. I am…prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." The alien state's and Robyn blink's. _'HE'S A FUCKING SLAVE! THAT IS SOOO NOT RIGHT!' _She raged in her mind forgetting that said alien had also kissed her not too long ago.

"And the Citadel are…?" Crow question's to which the alien respond's bitterly.

"Not nice..." Robyn with a look of righteous fury in her eye's beneath her mask then state's out firmly while crossing over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you're not going with them." Beast Girl then walk's up to the two as she also add's. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Robyn state's and BG then question's thoughtfully.

"Um, don't you mean "we"?" Robyn then blushe's slightly and rub's the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh... Uh right us..." She state's and Cyber roll's her eye at the look on Robyn's face. This new spirit of Comaraderie is quickly and rudely broken when several Gordanian's storm the building blowing a hole in the wall sprawling the five teen's out on the floor and one of them state's out angrily.

"Sieze him!" The platoon of Gordanian's then all charge forward toward's the five teen's quickly. Cyber is first up and deliver's a devistating punch to one Gordanian as BG turn's into a Rhinoserus and ram's into one. The alien then deliver's a devistating right hook to one sending him flying while Robyn uses another staff and smirk's as she start's to bust some skull's with it. Last Crow float's into the air muttering under his breath as several of the Gordanian's are incased in a black aura and are then promptly thrown away from him.

The alien is then knocked out of the building even after blocking the attack. The alien growel's as his eye's are once more ablaze with rage and three Gordanian's fly out toward's him. He then tosses several of his energy bolt's at the hitting one while another peel's off and the final one charge's toward's him to fight in close range. The gordanian nail's the alien sending him straight into the ground as he then lower's himself toward's the alien. The Gordanian then charge's up his spear while Robyn is fighting a Gordanian spear to staff. Robyn see's the alien's plight and thinking quickly she then knock's the large alien toward's him knocking both down for good measure and the alien boy smile's to her long enough to distract her. _'He is SOOOO cute when he smile's...'_ She thought dramily not notising as two more Gordanian's were approaching her. Quickly the alien boy fly's up and bolt's over to her assistance's in time to block a spear that would have impaled her head. Robyn then shake's her head and get's back into the fight. _'Think about the cute alien boy later Robyn... Like when your not trying to be killed...'_ She chastied herself while fighting off Gordanian's. Robyn cut's one's leg's out from under him while the alien blast's another with his energy.

Cyber meanwhile is having to deal with one of her own. While charging this one toward's the other's it's long tail wrap's around her ankle and she is tripped by the uggly green creature. She end's up tumbleing onto her back and has a spear to her chest courtasy of the Gordanian she had been fighting. She barely manage's to roll out of the way as the bolt from the spear tare's threw the black top and then she manage's some neat acrobatic's in time to dodge some more before she find's herself surrounded. Her eye's widen as she is hit with multiple blast's hiding her from view as dust is kicked up and the asualt end's.

As the smoke clear's more of the teen's bionic part's are revealed. She had white looking knee high boot's with grey armor on the knee's, the top of the foot toe and heel, black along the back of her calf', a black pelvic plate with grey armor on her hip's conecting to it brown skin below that to mid thigh, a black waist mostly with a grey armored stumach, a grey armored piece below her white armored breast's that have a grey squair patch on her chest and grey armored neck, glowing blue part's are on her shoulder's and have brown skin down half of her upper arm's and are then black into her forarm's.

Cyber growel's as she glare's at the Gordanian's for her tattered and decimated suit angrly. She then jump's forward and the Gordanian's fire on the metal teen who reach's back a fist and slam's it into the shaft of the shooter's spear braking it like a twig. Cyber then grab's the annoying Gordanian and tosses him into a flying squadren and probubly ruining whatever is left of thare good day. Then more blast's come and slam into the metal teen from three other Gordanians. But Beast Girl come's to the rescue be airlifting her out as a Pterodactyl. As the two sore a street light is yanked out of the ground by Crow's power's as he uses it to bash the three Gordanian's away easily as Robyn and the alien watch with wide eye's. As the prone boddie's of those following the remaining troop's take off while the straggler's give one another a pained look. Probubly asking if it's 'too late to go AWOL' or not but then fly after the other's anyway. The five teen's who together defeated the massive force Beast Girl now human once more all watch as the Gordanian's head off for thare ship.

"I believe your expression is "thanks."" The alien state's to Robyn who smile's to him.

"Aw, man, my suit!" Cyber exclaim's looking at the shred's.

"So? You look way cooler without it." BG exclaim's happily and Cyber roll's her eye.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the girl in the goofy mask." Cyber state's while giving the green girl a look and crossing her arm's. Beast Girl look's at her with her mouth agape as she state's crushed.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Crow?" She ask's and both Crow and Cyber give her a grim look while shaking thare head's no. "But…what about my secret identity?" Beast Girl ask's while fiddeling with the bottom eadge of her mask and Crow shake's his head in exasperation and Cyber remove's her tattered clothing.

"What secret identity? You're green." Crow question's then state's and Beast Girl start's to think about it then look's dejected.

"Uh…mmm…uh, uh…oh…hm." Beast Girl then sigh's as she pull's off the mask reveiling her full green furry face, jade green eye's now slightly sad look down, pointed elf ear's stick out from the side's of her head, a small fang hang's over her lower lip, and her hair is cut to ware her bang's frame her face and is slightly spikey down the back. Just then Robyn and the alien cross over to the trio.

"This isn't over. Now that we've interfered…" Robyn left off and the alien boy finishes.

"…Trogaar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" Before the alien can finish beam's of light hit the sky once more as the hologram of Trogaar return's and the alien cut's himself off and look's to it with the other teen's.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" Trogaar roar's out to them all angrily. As onlooker's stare at the screen it wink's out and a ship sail's in and aim's a weapon down at the city. The five teen's all look at the weapon trying to sort this out and Crow is the first one to speak.

"Great..." He say's in a sarcastic tone as the gun has them all dead in it's sight's.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Girl analizes ticking off her finger's then seem's to become confused as she look's at four finger's and recount's.

"Go team..." Cyber state's sourly waving an unintousiastic finger in the air.

"All the fault is yours!" The alien yell's in Robyn's face who blink's in confussion. "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!" The alien back's off but now Robin who has too stand on her tip toe's to reach eye leval is in his face.

"_My_ fault?!" Robyn roar's at him as they glare at one another. "You blast me, you kiss me-" At this Robyn become's so angril she seem's to tower over the alien who look's only slightly frightoned. "-but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?" She roar's at the alien who growel's as they glare at one another.

"We are doomed!" Beast Girl exclaim's holding the side's of her head then glare's at Cyber angrily. "I can't believe I let _you_ talk me into this!" Beast Girl state's shooting an acusatory finger at Cyber who gawk's then growel's.

"Say _what?!?_ I was ready to walk before you-" She say's incrediously but before she can continue Crow who look's to be very annoyed scream's out loudly into the street.

"QUIET!!" The yell echo's slightly in the silent street as four set's of angry eye's train on the blue cloaked teen. He wave's to them timidly before adding. "Hi."

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we _will_ get out of it-together." Robyn state's as the alien nod's his head grimly and Cyber and Crow do likewise. Beast Girl's lip's curl into a mischievous smile that Crow has a feeling is a bad sign for the future... "Come on. We've got a city to save." The girl wonder state's as the team of five teen's then take off for the Gordanian vessal...

The Gordanian's ship which resided on the island in the bay was easily infiltrated by the five teen's as they walked down the underbelly of the ship. Having just used Crow's dark energy to get them thare quickly and Beast Girl shivor's. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" Before she can finish Crow give's her an annoyed glare and she gulp's. "Uh..." She then smile's to Crow in a forced way giving him a thumb's up. "…I mean, it's cool!" Beast Girl state's and laugh's nervously as Crow shake's his head. Gordanian's go down around a bend and Robyn stick's her head out to look around.

"We have to get to the firing controls." Robyn state's softly then walk's out. "There isn't much time." She add's as she walk's off followed by the alien, then Beast Girl all are on tip toes as Crow walk's out but does not follow. Beast Girl look's back at him and he hang's his head and sigh's dejectedly.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Cyber ask's the blue cloaked teen who sigh's softly.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Crow state's saddly as Cyber then put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's green, half of me is metal, and he's from space. You fit in just fine." Cyber state's with a winning smile and Crow give's a small ghost of a smile and walk's after the other three with her. Now Robyn and the alien stop at a cross walk and the alien then sigh's.

"I bring you…apology." The alien state's to Robyn who turn's to him and smile's.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too." She tell's him and he shake's his head.

"And again, you are…nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness." He say's smiling softly and Robyn also smile's and fell's herself forget what she was doing once more as she say's.

"Well, things are different here." She say's and blushe's slightly as she stare's at the alien powerhouse and behind the two BG and the other's look on slightly annoyed.

"Uh, guys?" BG state's and Robyn shake's her head and look's to her as does the alien. "I think they know we're here." Beast Girls state's and the other member's of the group also look around to see a group of angry looking troop's charging right for them. Crow and Cyber then look to ware they came from to see a Gordanian leap up with a screech aiming his spear for them.

"Lord Trogaar." A Gordanian say's from his spot at the control consol as he work's. "The weapon has reached full power." The Gordanian tell's Trogaar who seat's in a comand cahir with gaurd's around him.

"Then begin the firing sequence." He order's and the other Gordanian's get to work. A timer come's up in the Gordanian's language and Trogaar stand's up and watche's. "The Earth scum shall learn…" He state's then smile's grimly as he add's. "…it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" He state's darkly and yet behind him the door's are blown inward and as the smoke begin's to clear Robyn stand's thare at the ready.

"We're not five heroes." Robyn say's as the smoke dissapate's and reveal's the other four teen's also at the ready with her. "We're one team." Robyn state's as Trogaar releases an enraged growel. Then all of the Gordanian's are moving in on the team who all lunge forward and comence to fight with the alien's. Robyn lunge's forward delivering a high kick that look's to have almost snapped one of the alien's scaley neck's. Cyber then slam's her hand's into the ground sending the alien's off thare feet and to the ground. Beast Girl as a kangaroo then kick's two of them full force in the gut knocking them back and away. The alien boy then deliver's a supercharged uppercut to one unlucky Gordanian's jaw sending him flying and landing in the deck. Beast Girl in human form then quickly changes into a Marsupial once more to kick one Gordanian then slam one of them with her heavy tail. She then changes back to her human form and Trogaar roar's as he land's close and slam's his heavy fist's into the ground hard enough to send the green wonder flying into a wall ware she slide's down to the floor in a heap.

The alien lord roar's as he charges forward but Crow entersept's him and stop's his advanse on the young green teen using a shield of black energy. He is pushed back by the force of the alien lord's blow's till his knee's soon buckle and he fall's down. The alien lord then prepare's to pulverize the two teen's but is foiled once more as Robyn come's to thare rescue as she leap's onto the alien lord's shoulder's surprising him and taking his attention off the two downed teen's. He stumble's back from the attack near ware Cyber and another Gordanian are locked in combat. Eventually though Robyn is wrenched free and tossed away by the large alien lord, only she manage's to turn the toss into a flip and land's in a crouch. She then jet's forward and deliver's a crushing left jab to the alien lord's jaw rocking him off his feet. Before the alien lord can even hit the floor though he is nailed by a steel toed boot in a spin kick by Robyn who then trie's for a new move. Only she is surprised when the large Gordanian grab's her around her slender waist and tosses her across the room and into the wall behind the captain's chair.

"Robyn!" The alien boy shout's concerned then he hear's a roaring Trogaar rushing across the deck toward's him. The alien narrow's his blazing eye's as he lift's into the air and then hurl's several of his green energy bolt's at the alien lord as he trie's to get to him. Trogaar is barried under glare from the energy and smoke as the alien escapee stop's and pant's softly. Trogaar then leap's out of the smoke looking like an angry hornet as he slam's the alien power house into the ground below them. He has hold of the alien with only one hand as he lift's him up then slam's him into the ground again and the alien trie's to break free of the angered alien lord's grasp. He then hit's Trogaar with an up-close and personal energy bolt that make's the larker alien release him from his grasp. As Trogaar back's away from the prisoner who is prooving to be more trouble than he's worth Cyber come's gunning forward from a pile of downed Gordanian's as she slam's into Trogaar's side and use's a bionic inhanced right hook to slam her fist into the larger and bulkier alien sending him skidding to the side. She the releases a relentless flurry of wild punche's on the alien but even this is not enough to take him down. Trogaar uses a one-two-three combo and knock's both Cyber and the alien toward's ware Robyn's prone form still reside's. As Cyber land's her sonic analyzer's part's open up to reveal sircutry and Robyn who shake's her head and look's at it ask's.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Cyber take's a glance at her Sonic Analyzer and then look's to Robyn.

"I can try." She tell's her but before anymore coment can be made Trogaar and the still conscious Gordanian's begin to advance toward's them Trogaar grinning. But the alien lord suddenly turn's to the side when a voice catche's his attention.

"Get away from my friends!" Crow say's while supporting an out of it Beast Girl with a menising tone his eye's a burning red like the alien on thare side. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" He yell's eye's glowing red as he point's one hand toward the alien's and it glow's black. Suddenly with a massive explossion a good percentage of the ship is decimated and the ship hurtle's toward's the bay below. The wave's splash over the bridge nereby but receed to reveal it is still above sea leval while the ship begin's to sink. Robyn, Cyber, and the alien all get up after the explossion as does Trogaar who take's menising step's toward Crow who has Beast Girl and is using his form to protect her. Trogaar extend's the claw's on his hand to full length as he lift's it up to dismember the two teen's. But Cyber raise's her arm her hand nor replaced by a muzzle with tube's going to the back of her arm and plate's open along the back a white heavily armored spot whare the back of her hand would normally be as she smirk's.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once." She say's then grin's widely. "BOO-YAH!" The barrel of her new weapon glow's white as Trogaar's eye's widen...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robyn, Beast Girl, Cyber, and Crow all stand outside of the alien landing craft now looking to the city from the shore of the small island in the bay Trogaar's invasion fleet no ware in sight and with small smile's on the girl's face's Crow looking impassive. "That's quite a view." Robyn say's thinking of how romatic it look's in her mind.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyber state's herself with a small smile.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." Beast Girl say's smiling while nudging Crow in the side and he chuckle's lightly making her perk up conciderably.

"You know, you're kind of funny." He tell's her softly and she smile's brightly looking at him and then ask's him her ear's perking up.

"You think I'm funny?" He stay's silent and stare's at the green girl as she then giggle's and exclaim's happily. "Dude! I know some jokes!" She tell's him and Crow feel's unnerved and the need to cringe as he feel's he may have just done something he will soon live to regreat as his eyebrow twitches slightly.

"Please." A voice called from behind them and they all turned to see the alien from before only in differant clothe's. He no longer ware's black but purple instead, ane has a purple sleveless shirt, an armored collar around his neck, studded band's around each of his upper arm's, armored gauntlet's with a gewel at the back of the fist, a silver belt with a geweled buckle, a purple drape around his waist to his thigh's all around, purple pant's, purple knee high boot's with silver trim and silver band's around the sin and calf area, and no crown thing letting his bang's hang in his face. "I look…nice?" The alien ask's with a hopeful look scratching the back of his head and Robyn walk's forward.

"I still don't know your name." She stated with a smile and the alien chuckled nervously.

"In your language, it would be "Sun Fire."" Sunfire stated and Robyn smiled to him even more brightly while Crow chuckled.

"Welcome to Earth, Sunfire." She stated and Sunfire smiled then looked around at them.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission…to remain here." Sunfire then look's around at the odd bunch of teen's then add's. "Where the people are most strange…" He state's then look's at Robyn and smile's brightly. "…but also most kind." He say's and thare eye's meet or would if not for Robyn's acursed mask. The two then blush and look away while Crow smirked.

"You don't need our permission." Crow stated and Sunfire smiled to the only other boy in the group of teen's.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robyn stated happily and Sunfire smiled so brightly that Crow cringed.

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Cyber admitted smiling to Beast Girl who grinned widely.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team." She stated and Cyber nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch-" Robyn sait then started to fish around in her utility belt. "-so Cyber and I designed these." She stated and presented Beast Girl, Crow, and Sunfire three devices being spread out along her palm's. It was round and yellow with a black circle on the top and small antenna to one side. Beast Girl and Sunfire gladly take thare's looking at the devices impressed with them while Crow seem's more bored than anything while picking up the device.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." Cyber state's proudly while pointing her thumb to herself and Robyn nod's.

"When thare's trouble, You know who to call." She stated and Crow chuckled lightly as he had the feeling this was the begining of a very long freindship. Crow looked behind himself to ware the alien ship still resided and smirked as he could almost make out what would soon stand thare proudly for all to see...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well... That's big..." Crow state's looking at the massive T shaped building with a raised brow in it's direction and Sunfire nod's his head with his mouth agape. The two had resieved a call from Robyn to come see her, Beast Girl, and Cyber only a few minute's before but she had neglected to mention ware to find her so they looked at the building then Crow sighed heavily. "We should go inside..." Crow stated and Sunfire nodded his head then frowened.

"I am afreid I know not ware freind Robyn would be... Perhap's you could find her with the sences you have?" Sunfire stated then questioned and Crow shrugged then concentrated and soon after walked into the large building into a room with couches and chair's along the wall's more than likely it was an entrance hall and was for more than one use. Crow then followed what he knew was Robyn and entered into an elevator Sunfire following closely behind him.

Crow pushed a button in the elevator and they were lifted up into the Tower. "This place is to big..." Crow grumble's and Sunfire shake's his head.

"I believe it is the perfect of hieght my freind." He state's and Crow roll's his eye's in annoyance. Soon the ellevator come's to a stop and Crow and Sunfire walk out of it and toward's ware Crow sence's Robyn's presance. They walked to a door and suddenly Crow felt this could be a bad idea.

"Maby we shouldn't go in thare..." Crow stated and Sunfire waved the thought away looking very eager to see Robyn again.

"Oh I am most sure that it is fine to enter freind Crow! Come!" Sunfire said then opened the door and pulled Crow in. Thare was silence outside of the door for a short amount of time before finally someone spoke...

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PERVERT'S DOING!!!" Robyn shouted and Crow answered.

"Uhhh... Sunfire said to enter..." He then ran out his nose bleeding a furious blush now on his pale cheek's.

"But Robyn what is the matter? On my planet no one is ashamed of thare body... And you most diffenantly have nothing to be ashamed of!" Sunfire said then added and a roar came from the room while Crow sat beside the door as noises of what sounded like a cat murdering a very small and stupid animal. Soon Sunfire crawled out of the room wound's threwout his body and his clothe's were in ruin. "Why did Robyn attack me? I was mearly complementing her on her most excelant body?" Sunfire asked and Crow groaned.

"I'll explain when your older..." Crow stated and Sunfire tilted his head.

"How old will I need to be for this explination?" Sunfire asked confused as he looked at Crow who shook his head and looked to Sunfire with an annoyed frown.

"At this rate... I'd say by the time you turn one hundred would be about right..." Crow stated and Sunfire blinked in confusion. Just then Beast Girl and Cyber came from the hallway. They saw the two boy's in front of the bath room and then asked them.

"What's going on here? I thought Robyn was in the shower?" Beast Girl questioned and Crow groweled as he glared at her.

"We realy don't want to talk about it... Especially in Robyn's presance." Crow stated and the two blinked confusedly while Sunfire got up and they gawked at his beatin appearance.

"I do not understand... I mearly comented that Robyn has a most glorius body..." Sunfire stated and Crow slapped his face while Cyber and Beast Girl looked to one another then tried to stop from laughing yet failed miserably. The two bursted out laughing while Crow groaned and shook his head as he felt that this may become a common theme for thare little team... The Teen Titans...

TBC...


	2. New freind's and Enemy's

AN: If you want to see a disclaimer go to chapter one...

**Teen Titans... Reversed?**

**Chapter two...**

**New freind's and enemy's...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A man in an expensive leather seat sit's before a screen. "Have you found her?" He question's of a man on the screen who hide's his face in a black ski mask only showing his two hardoned brown eye's.

"Yes Mr. Guilermo. The girl has been idetified. What are your order's?" The man questioned and the older man in the seat leaned forward and smirked.

"Bring her to me... Unharmed... Undamaged... And if you lay even a single finger on her in any way that I find disrespectfull I will personally cut your dick off and shove it up your ass..." The man warned a dangerous edge to his tone as the man on the screen visiably tences and gulp's down the bile in his throught.

"Any special reason you are so interested in this girl sir?" The man asked and the older man chuckled darkly.

"Yes... She's my grandaughter and the heir to my impire..." He stated with an evil smile as on screen the other man's eye's widen. "So remember that while your attempting to capture her. Make sure NO harm befall's her that is not completely nessisary." The man, Guilermo, say's to the other man darkly and he nod's. The screen goes dark shadowing the alredy shadowed man further in darkness as he then look's to a picture. "If you did anything right son... It was make me a worthy heir..." He whisper's as he look's to the picture his hazel eye's unblinking as he see's a girl with the same eye's as him and a bright smile on her pale face...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok... So were getting one large vegi pizza right?" Beast Girl asked and her fellow Titans gagged at the idea. Cyber then crossed her arm's and glared at the shorter Green Girl before she told her factly.

"No were getting meat ya little green ditz!" Cyber and the younger girl then started to shout at one another loudly causing the rest of thare team to sweat drop sans Sunfire who was looking for something for himself with a thoughtful expression. They were sitting at Piano Pizza which had thannkfully been repared after the alien invasion last month and they had decided to have some pizza today instead of whatever was left in thare fridge...

"Why don't we just get one large Pizza that's half Meat and half Vegi?" Robyn asked and the other two girl's just looked at thare leader and blinked before they nodded thare head's in agreement. As this was said a person blinked as she looked at them with a raised brow before walking over to them with a small notepad in hand.

"Did you guy's lose a bet or something?" She asked them confusedly. Beast Girl glared at the taller girl who smirked seeing BG's poor attempt at a glare. "Or do you alway's dress like your a team of mismatched sidekick's?" She asked now grinning widely as Robyn glared at her heatedly.

She was a little taller than Robyn, had brown messy hair that reached her shoulder blade's and covered her left eye, only one hazel eye was visiable and it looked amused at the moment, a pale tanish skin tone, while she wore a black tank top that left a small portion of her midrift exposed just above her short's, a black leather choker collar with a silver buckle in the front, black short's that had the leg's cuffed yet were long enough to still cover her knee's, a dark grey and red leather belt that hung losely on her hip's, with a pair of black open finger glove's adorning her slender hand's, and a pair of black combat boot's that ended at the middle of her shin's.

Robyn glared at the girl heatedly then noticed she was thare waitress when she saw an apron around her waist and the notepad in her hand. "We'll have one half meat, half vegi pizza..." Robyn groweled and the girl smirked before wrighting the oder down.

"Rightio wonder girl." She stated walking off and BG and Cyber snikkered.

"She's nice..." Crow stated with a smirk and Robyn groweled angrily.

"She's a pain is what she is..." Robyn stated and Sunfire watched as the other girl left humming to herself softly.

"She is... Quite pretty..." Sunfire stated and Robyn ground her teeth together while Cyber and BG laughed out loud. "Although I must admit her eye's were... Strange... How does one have eye's that are blue, green, and gold all at once?" Sunfire questioned curiously and Robyn sighed.

"They were hazel Sunfire... Thare usually a combination of those color's..." Robyn stated and Sunfire made an O with his mouth.

"It's not a very common color at that..." Cyber added and BG nodded.

"But it is one of the color's that most people like alot." BG stated.

"I like blue more..." Robyn stated and Sunfire shrugged.

"I did not know of any other color's beside's green and blue for the eye's before I arrived here... But I like Blue eye's more than green." Sunfire stated and Robyn grinned inwardly to herself when she heard that.

"Whatever..." Crow stated boredly and then BG ribbed him and he groweled at her.

"Come on Crow! What color of eye do you like?" BG asked the quiet teen with a grin on her face and Crow sighed.

"Violet..." He stated and BG blinked while looking at him.

"I've never met someone with Violet eye's before dude... You sure that's an actual color?" BG questioned and Crow nodded his head while looking distant.

"My mother had those kind of eye's..." He stated distantly looking off to the side and BG grinned nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Soon there Waitress returned depositing thare large pizza before them.

"Here you are one half vegan half meaty pizza all for your injoyment, and it's on me for the stupid sidekick crack." She said with a shrug and Robyn decided inwardly she might have to think differantly. "Of course birdgirl here is or at least WAS a sidekick." Or not... Robyn thought to herself and glared at a now grinning brunete.

"Dude if your going to hang around have a seat!" BG stated and the girl shrugged then blinked to herself before scowling.

"I am not a boy..." She said with a tone so icey that BG nearly froze. "Imply ANYTHING of the sort and you'll wind up having your ass kicked in three differant style's of kung fu..." She groweled but sat down all the same.

"Three style's of Kung fu?" Robyn asked blinking and she nodded.

"Yeah. I also know some Ninjitsu, Jujitsu, Karate, and I practice using weapon's most of the time. I even make mask's for somewhat of a living at my home... Not much of a market so I had to get a job here to help raise my kid brother." The girl explained somewhat casually and Robyn frowned._ 'My opinion of her just went from an annoying creep... To a carring older sister... Damn now I can't hate on her...'_ Robyn inwardly grumbled.

"So whare are your parent's?" Cyber asked and the girl laughed bitterly.

"MY parent's? Please... My dad is a drug dealer in prizon for the next twenty year's to life and my mom is an addict who will be in rehab longer than him! And if you ask about grandparent's don't bother! I'm from Dark City or as some remember to call it Detroit. Thare NOTHING good happen's to you so my mom's parent's are dead and I would gut myself before I had to deal with my grandfather..." She grumbled and Robyn blinked.

"Oh my freind such I horrible life I am sorry for you!" Sunfire exclaimed and pulled her into a hug... The Titans blinked and Sunfire was on the ground a dazed look on his face although he was holding his jaw now, and the girl's eye's were wide while she hid behind Cyber confusing the larger girl who blinked.

"I... I'm afreid of boy's... Mostly them touching me but..." She stuttered and Cyber looked to Robyn who shrugged. "I'm only comfortable around my little brother... And other little kid's... Big boy's... Not so much..." She stated as calmly as she could which was amazingly well though she was still shaking.

"Ok... Sunfire no hugging her..." Robyn said and didn't feel quite as satisfied as she felt she should have. Sunfire nodded sitting up and getting back in his seat while now nurcing a sore jaw. "You going to be ok?" Robyn asked with some worry and the girl gave a shaky nod as she went back to her seat and sighed. "By the way we never caught your name." Robyn told her and she blinked then stuck out her tongue rubbing the back of her neck.

"Duh... Silly me. I'm Will." She said to the Titans after clonking herself lightly on the head and the girl's all blinked and looked at her funny. "Mom was so hopped up on morphine when I was born she thought I was a boy and named me that... Thankfully by some sheer luck my second name is Maxene instead of some god aweful attempt at a name in spanish like my dad wanted." "Will" said as she shivored.

"Wait... Your spanish?" Beast Girl questioned and Will moved her hand like an old fashioned balencing scail.

"Kinda sorta, somewhat. I'm more like 1/3 Columbian... Yes the irony is amazing that my father is a Columbian Drug dealer but it's also off topic." Will stated then said quickly as Beast Girl and Cyber snickered. "Anyway's, My dad is half columbian, part irish, indean, and obviusly american, my mom was part egyption, indean, german, and also of course american. So I've inherited a mixture of those race's but... No real cultural background to speak of... Well save that I know a little of the spanish langauge." Will explained with a shrug of her shoulder's.

"Shouldn't your skin be darker if that's your heritage?" Robyn questioned with a raised brow while the ever silent Crow went completely unseen as he quickly swiped her pizza claiming it for his own.

"Yeah I guess. But I stay indoor's so much that I don't ever tan." She explained and Robyn nodded her head slowly, she also knew that story. "And sorry for the impromptu punch to the face red... Just can't control myself whenever a guy lay's a hand on me I... Well... I go into attack mode you might say..." Will appologized rubbing the back of her neck and grinning nervously as Sunfire waved it off.

"It is in the past and I shall try and refraim from the hugging you... For fear of boddily harm as for a girl of your species... That realy hurt..." Sunfire said rubbing his sore jaw with one hand and Will snikkered as Robin and the other girl's glared at the blissfully oblivius Alien.

"Sunfire..." Robyn groweled but Crow cleared his throught.

"I think maby we should head back to the tower before a crowd form's and demand's autograph's..." He stated not aknowledging that he had devoured a good deal of the pizza... Of course he loved tomatto's so he had taken a fondness for the stuff and nearly eatin it all... Only BG's vegen pizza was left and he had taken some of it also...

"Yeah right I ge... What happened to my pizza?" Robyn started looked down to her plate then around at her freind's who also noticed an absence of a teenager's favorite food... They all then turned to Will who looked around at them and shrugged.

"Wasn't me..." She said honestly and they all then looked at an oddly silent Crow who started to sink back into his seat while his freind's glared at him and Will grinned. "Look's like some one's in trouble..." She mocked grinning and Crow glared at her as best he could.

"Sadist whore..." He grumbled out and Will laughed offed the insult.

"Thank's for the compliment little boy blue." She stated and Crow groaned/growled at her while Robyn frowned at her fellow Titan. Before her reprimend could begin however a man had jumped down on thare table nocking them all to the ground from shock. This person was heavy set and looked strong enough to put Cyber in, for a run for her money, he wore a dark grey sweater with a gun holster around his shoulder's, a utility belt over a pair of camoflauged cargo pant's, combat boot's, fingerless black glove's and a black ski mask over his face only showing his glaring brown eye's and some of his dark tan skin.

"You." He said pointing to Will who's eye twitched while widening as she saw how big he was and the fact he was a little too close to her. "Your coming with me." He groweled and made a grab for her. If he had known however of Will's fear of male contact... He would have known her defence mechanism's would kick in to kick his ass. Before his hand could even get near her, she placed each of her hand's on the side's of her chair and half flipped letting her leg's wrap around his arm and with an almost manic look to her eye's she then spun slightly pulling the man down and placed her hand's on the ground bellow her. She then moved her body in an arch sending the man flying away as she released his arm with her leg's and then used her own momentum to stand up, turn, and then go in a run roaring as she delivered a flying kick to the brute's face as he flew, she then quickly landed spun on her heel and delivered her knee to his jaw before spinning in mid air and kicking him once more this time in the back forcing him to skidd back into a wall.

The man held his head and groaned as Will was still in the air in a barrel roll before she straightened in mid air. She soon landed gracefully as the now gapping Titans watched her go into a series of handstand's and flip's landing in front of the man only to grab him by his shirt and throw him back into the same wall wincing as they heard a snap come from his left shoulder as it hit the wall and the man scream in pure pain.

"Uhhh... Shouldn't we like... Help or something?" Beast Girl asked wide eyed and Robyn looked to her with a questioning stare that almost looked frightened.

"Which one?" Beast Girl looked to consider and in the end shrugged as the large thug now felt he shouldn't have accepted this job while trying to crawl away after he was tossed to the ground only to be dragged screaming by his feet by Will who then spun him and let go tossing him into some of the table's as MANY people winced. The guy got up shakily holding his head with the only arm he had that was working. Just as he was starting to get his barring's back he recieved a kick to the face that was part of Will flipping in the air and saw star's breifly before he was layed out cold on the floor. Will's body moved back into a flip as she righted herself moving gracefully before landing on all four's her hair now messy and her eye's wild looking as she groweled at the unconscious thug. Will then shook her head quickly, blinked, then looked around and noticed that now many of the custemer's and even some of the Titans now seemed awed or just plain old scarred. She slapped her head before looking around at all the distruction wincing as she saw CRACK'S in the wall next to the door and the now broken table's before she then looked down on the thug who seemed like he had seen better day's.

"Pain..." He mumbled in his unconscious state and Will covered her mouth and those watching almost thought she was horrofied with what she had done till she started to snikker tear's of mirth comming to her eye's as she then fell over laughing loudly at the man's pain like it was something funny. The Titans looked on unable to move for a few second's as Will then quickly calmed down wipping a tear from her eye and grinning sadistically down on the thug.

"That's why no man will ever lay one single hand or even a finger on me without me kicking his ass for it!" She proclaimed loudly hand's on her hip's as some of the female's in the audience felt no amount of awe for the obviously skilled woman combatant, while Robyn simply wondered if she even realised the guy had been trying to kidnap her. "And you can tell that bastard Guilermo I want NOTHING to do with him... At least as soon as your out of the hospital slappy." She stated then said humorously and got applause from the crowd who had watched. Will gave several grand bow's a smirk on her face as she then exclaimed loudly. "Thank you thank you, I'm here all week. Tip your waitress well! No realy I need the money!" Laughter came as she then blew kisses and walked back into the Pianno Pizza main room.

"Dude she kicked that guy's ass..." Beast Girl exclaimed while waving her arm's a look of awe on her face and Cyber and Robyn nodded slowly. Sunfire looked to the man who had touched Will and gulped audiably as he turned to his freind's with wide eye's.

"Freind's... Please remind me NEVER to hug her again... The beating I would recieve could only be described as similar to the Nartigan's of Narti five... And I would not like to recieve either please..." Sunfire pleaded and the girl's all grinned evilly at Sunfire while Crow was thankful that he and his theft of the other's pizza seemed all but forgotten.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Guilermo was not pleased with his henchmen... But he was with his soon to be hieress. "Just the type of spunk my hier need's. Not like her damnable father... That petty squableing fool..." He said shaking his head then pressing a button on his control panel. "Get my Siren. I have a job for her that I think is just up her alley." He stated and sat back watching his soon to be hier as she learned the bad part of being the hero...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean it's coming out of my pay!?" Will demanded of her imployer who sighed softly and shook his head before looking her in the eye. "I was going to be kidnapped and all you care about is some stupid fracking table's?!" She demanded incrediously feeling like she might have to kick HIS ass also. Her boss was a middle aged man with black greying hair, a full beard and mustach, and dressed in a white button down shirt and black slack's. He was at the moment sighing as he felt Will ALWAY'S went a little too far...

"No. I do care Will, but you have to understand I can't afford all of these repair's and your the one who threw that guy into my table's in the first place. I know it doesn't seem fair but it take's alot to keep this place running sence the rebuild last month." Her imployer Whick told her honestly a look of frustration on his face. Will took a few deep breath's then exhaled and looked him straight in the eye's.

"I can't affor it unfortunately sir... My brother's shoe's are too old are starting to fall apart so he need's a new pair. I can't keep losing money or we'll starve and to top it off he lost some school book's last week, I now need to pay for and replace... Can't you please just cut me a little slack here sir? Please?" Will pleaded and Whick sighed rubbing his face with one hand as she leaned forward hand's together and a look of pleading on her face. He considered it and knowing Will's position fairly well so he nodded and she sighed in sheer relief before sitting back down and leaning back.

"But you have to do double overtime this week." He told her and she nodded with a slight grimace. "So take the rest of the day off to do your shopping. Your working nearly twenty four seven till the damages are repaired and that's all I can do Will." He told her honestly and Will nodded glumbly leaving the office and walking out of the intire pizza joint after grabbing her old black and red denum jacket and pulling it on for the cold as it was nearly september. She sighed and started to nervously sift her hand's threw her hair as she then went to the mall to get her brother his new boot's and he needed sturdy foot ware as he would probubly be wearing them for quite a while... As usual...

"My life suck's..." Will grumbled to herself as she then rubbed her temple's with her finger's on the way to the mall. She made it thare quickly, walked inside and quickly went to get the boot's her brother would need paying for them and leaving without any word's exchanged. Contrary to what people might think of her after her little show at work, she was quite withdrawn and shy. She didn't like attention and despised having to listen to people talk for extended period's of time. She didn't care to change anyone elses mind about her even though some people she knew thought of her as being an "Ice queen", of course they didn't know that she could realy care less about her social standing unlike her younger brother.

He was a class act that was for damn sure, he loved and nearly craved attention thank's to thare negligant mother and incarserated father. He had actually been an accident when Will's mom had gotten drunk at a bar one night while she was high as a jay bird as some would say. They say that unprotected sex lead's to trouble... Well it did for her as at only five she was forced to not only try and scounge up money to live but also raise a little brother as her mother was alway's out partying it up someware in town with some new guy on her arm at the end of the day. The fact was though that her brother knew that his real father didn't care for thare mom and it didn't affect him... Much. He loved her in way's that sometime's creeped her out as he was as she put it, "Super Clingy" or "Over Protective" in other cases.

Her brother was an ass sometime's that was a fact she knew all too well. He in fact had snuck up on her once HOPING to get the shit beat out of him just to see what it was like for the other's who had thare ass kicked as he felt neglected somehow... Yeah real scarry huh? She shivored at the memory and reminded herself to never mention the few dozen guy's thare grandfather Guilermo had sent after her over the year's and that she had consiquently sent to the hospital just as many time's.

You see, her father William Guilermo Restrepo was a drug DEALER, her grandfather Guilermo Pedro Restrepo was an actual Kingpin of crime one might say. He developed and shiped drugs all over the country getting filthy rich quickly and quietly as he had developed new mode's of transporting the good's. She sighed and now had to rub the side's of her head as she remember EVERYTHING her grandfather did and it wasn't just drug's. OHHHH NOOO. It was weapon's, small time hood's, money laundering, chop shop's, and only god knew what else. She at one time when she first met him at age 8 called him the Kingpin of crime and all he did was give her a mysterious little smile and ruffle her hair playfully annoying her greatly at the time. But although a freak and a monster her grandfather was nothing if not noble. He had intentionally protected her when he could with his agent's however when she was little and even helped with medical bill's when he couldn't protect her the one's who harmed her meeting with varied horrific end's baced on what was done to her.

Will stopped in her track's as positively painful memmory's played threw her head till she shook those away back into a deep corner of her mind and walking out of the mall and into a thankfully nearby Food City to get some food for her home not injoying not having a car or some mode of transit. Yeah you might think her grandpa would buy her nice thing's like a car or a motorcycle being a rich and powerful as he is, but she never accepted those thing's because she hadn't earned it with her own two hand's. Unfortunately her grandfather loved her more for her tanasiousness and continued to offer her help and now wanted her to become his heir. He wanted her to become the one who would some day rule over his empire and lead it when he was gone. Will may be hard up for cash and need's it baddly but she wasn't actually a bad person at heart. She had been a thief in Detroit for a long time although no one turned her in because they knew the reason why she stole. In fact some people helped her carry what she stole on a number of occasion's. Everyone in the fracking city knew of HER mother and that was a fact she had hated growing up. She was the daughter of a junky but as luck would have it her grandpa had managed to keep her mother off any drug's while she was still in the womb. That was the only thing Will was forever greatful to him for.

Then thare was the fact he had taught her how to fight and use weapon's. Gun's she didn't like but bladed and other type's of old fashioned weapon's, like whip's and sword's, she injoyed using greatly. She also had a nack for making mask's mostly of a japanese style as they were mask's that could hide someone perfectly as well as give them some minor protection sometime's looking like animal's or object's. Her first mask as it happened she made when she was still living in Detroit at nine. It was a skull mask that had red eye covering's and looked demonic while she wore it. After some time she tried to get job's but it was hard with her still trying to get threw school and take care of her brother, so life became increasingly tough for her when she was younger and even sometime's now aday's.

Now as a seventeen year old girl in a lonely world ware no one is nice to you and very often life is alway's tough. And add on rasing your little brother in a beat up old apartment ware your only real good fortune come's in the fact that a kindly old lady is your land lord and you get some slack as she can't stand the thought of Will or her brother living on the street. She even bake's them cookie's sometime's. Will smile's softly as she think's of her landlord Verna. She was a sweet old goat that was for sure. By the time she came out of her thought's she had by some small miracle managed to pick out all of the food stuff's she needed. "Well that's handy..." She mused shrugged then went to wait in line to check out. She was in luck as she was out quickly carrying at least ten bag on her arm's and grunting as she walked the bag with her brother's boot's around her neck nearly causing her to fall forward.

If you asked her if it was heavy... She'd kick you in the ball's yelling obsenity's as she often did anyway's if you were a guy asking if it looked heavy... She'd yell at you if you were a girl telling you what a fucking stupid question that was in spanish and english at the same time... Yeah she realy need's to work on her anger problem's that's for sure. As she walked up to the old apartment complex she nocked on the door inwardly pleading that her neighbor the resident pervert Casey wouldn't answer...

"Hey your back huh Two-bit. Did you find a girlfreind yet? I need to have something to keep me entertained after all." No such luck... Will grunted in displeasure as the grin on Casey Casedy's face grew. He was bigger than her but lanky as he didn't work out, he had black hair that reached his shoulder's and a tan color to his skin, he was wearing a wifebeater, and some old slack's while going around barefoot. Two-bit was a nick name she got in Detroit AKA Dark City and Casey knew someone from thare that told him about her so he liked to call her that all the time no matter what. As Will walked into the apartment complex Casey holding the door for her she hoped her would'nt try and pat her ass again or she'd have to get more brutal in his beating's. The room that was the entrance hall to the apartment complex was devided in to two differant room's. On the left side was a desk and such for business to be conducted and a couch and such with a public TV her brother was alway's watching as they didn't have one of thare own. To the right side was her little shop with a door to a workshop at it and mask's of all differant shape's and size's ligning the wall.

"I don't have time for you to try and convince me to go lesbian right now Casey. I have more important thing's to do..." Will grumbled annoydly as she walked passed the grinning man and groaned loudly as she walked up the stair's to her second floor apartment. Once she finally reached the right floor she grunted walking to her aparment and then kicked on her and her brother's appartment door. The door was answered by a blonde boy with sky blue eye's and hair that hung down to just above his shoulder's like Dante from Devil May Cry, he was wearing a simple grey T-shirt and a pair of blue jean short's with white sock's at the moment.

"Hey sis... What's with the bag's?" He said then questioned and Will looked at him annoyed as her eye's narrowed on him and darkoned.

"One get the bag from around my neck, it has replacement's for those book's you lost and your new boot's inside..." She grumbled and he grinned widely.

"Thank's sis..." He said taking the bag from around her neck with a wierd look then walking off leaving Will with the ten other bag's in her arm's.

"Oh Terry can you help me with these bag's?" Will asked herself as she walked inside with a grunt and closed the door with one foot. "Yeah sure sis that would be fine. You deserve to have break as you've probubly worked all day long to keep food in my mouth, clothe's on my back, and a roof over my head..." Will said mocking Terry's voice. "Oh no it realy wasn't all THAT bad... But thank you Terry for being so conciderate to your big sister..." She grumbled placing the bag's on thare table and feeling her back with a grimace. "I think I might get a hernia soon..." She mumbled to herself uncomfortable as she then sighed. She then set about the task of putting the food away while by now Terry was playing with one of his many hidden video game's she knew he had either managed to save up for or just plain stole. Either way she didn't give a rat's ass about how he got them just so long as it kept him out of her hair while she attempted to relax every now and again.

Will then blinked as she felt something against her leg and looked down hand's on her hip's to a black cat with golden amber eye's that meowed at her cutely from the floor. "Oh thare you are Cheshire. Your no better than Terry you know that." Will said squating and petting her feline freind down the back making her purr. "Your alway's no ware to be found when I need you but when your hungry you come running back." She said and looked at the dry cat food she got for him. She poured some out and left it laying on the floor Cheshire happily munching as she then went into her living room and plopped on the couch. She then removed her boot's and laid down nearly passing out as she did...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well that was an interesting trip..." Cyber mused to herself as she and BG sat on the couch lounging. The Titans were all at home and seemed mostly like they were all just sitting around or doing something to keep them busy. Sunfire was trying to cook a Tameranian meal, Robyn was on a computer, Crow was nearby reading some book, while BG and Cyber just lounged out on the couch.

"Yeah for a normal girl she kicked some serious tail." BG stated outloud and Robyn begrudgingly agreed with her on the inside. She was however looking around her database for the man who attacked Will... Or was it the man that Will attacked? She shrugged that off and frowned when no record of the man could be found. So using some Hacker skill's Robyn tried the FBI... Still nothing... How troublesome...

"Yeah and the guy who attacked her is also an unknown. He has no record anyware in america almost like he doesn't exist..." Robyn grumbled then blinked before she then tried some other thing's to find her mysterious assailent.

"Oh who care's bird girl. He was just some freak in a ski mask, and a poorly dressed one at that..." BG stated and recieved a glare from Robyn that shut her mouth quickly. Sunfire was happily working in the kitchen while Crow was silently reading his book the only male's in the house hold amazingly the quietest and most laid back of them all.

"I care because he was trying to kidnap a girl in MY town. And because he was also after her in OUR presance..." Robyn grumbled angrily and finally found something. "Bingo." She stated to herself with a smirk.

**Name: Stryker**

**Occupation: Mercinary/Bounty Hunter**

**Employer's: Slade Wilson, Guilermo Restrepo, Ozwald Cobblepot, Jack Napier, and Harvey Dent.**

**Recent activity: Unknown**

**Family: All deceased.**

**Classification: Highly dangerous...**

Robyn had to keep her mouth from falling off as she read the list of name's off and then wondered who the first two were. She would have never guessed the guy who got his ass kicked so easily worked for Penguin, Joker, and Two-face, the villian's she was intimately aquianted with that was for sure. The thing's Joker said about her the first time they met almost made her wish she had actually kicked him in the crotch to shut his mouth and stop that stupid laugh of his as it gave her the creep's. Still Robyn wondered about the first two and pulled up file's on them to see.

The first one was a simple military man who would indead have use for a merc while he had been in war. But it looked like he had hired him a year or two before as a bodygaurd for his daughter Rose Wilson. Robyn felt he better check this Guilermo guy more closely though as something about that name sounded fimiliar.

**Name: Guilermo Pedro Restrepo**

**Occupation: Supposedly he has his hand's in multiple cases of criminal activity, such as Homoside, drug trafiking, illegal weapon's sale's, imbezlement, grand theft auto, and any number of organized criminal activity. However nothing has ever been proven and Guilermo remain's a private citizen although his location is unknown.**

**Employee's: Stryker, Siren, Edge, Loss, Saber, Kicks, Knuck, Shred, Jack, Bain, Pixie and many more.**

**Recent Activity: Unknown**

**Family: Wife: Lue Restrepo/deceased, Grandaughter: Will Maxene Restrepo, Son: William "Willy" Guilermo Restrepo/Incarcerated, Daughter in-law: Lynneta P. Restrepo/Devorced.**

**Classification: Unknown.**

If Robyn thought Will's family was disfunctional from her father and mother. Finding out her grandfather was more than likely a "Kingpin of Crime" sure as hell sent her for a ringer. "Ok... Titans I may have found out who sent that big guy after Will." She stated aloud and yet no one save Sunfire listened.

"Yes freind Robyn who is it that has the want to capture or new freind?" Sunfire asked while stirring something in a bowel and the other's all looked thare way slightly borde.

"Her own grandfather..." Robyn stated and Sunfire gasped dropping a bowel of... Of... Did that just move? "Uhhh... Sunfire?" Robyn started looking startled as whatever Sunfire had been making started to slither away from the bright orange skinned titan.

"This is unacceptable! An elder must never attempt to take thare young without them giving permission!" Sunfire exclaimed eye's glowing brightly while the rest of the Titans stared at the slithering blue ozze on the floor... Was... Was it eating the carpet? "This can not be alloud we must make haste and find freind Will to protect her!" Sunfire exclaimed ignoring the growing ooze as it devoured thare carpet leaving Cyber and Beast Girl wide eyed as they lunged out of the room Robyn hot on thare tail's. "Freind's wait for me!" Sunfire called out flying after them oblivious to the ooze. Crow looked at the ooze as it then started to move toward's him. He prided himself on nothing ever getting to him... But that was just wrong on so many leval's as it then slithered passed him and started to try and eat the intire sofa... Crow knew he had a choice to make... He could be brave and walk passed the ooze hoping it didn't have a taste for humans... Or he could be a coward and jump out a window... Crow walked to the nearest window... He looked down at how far he would fall, then back at the ooze, back down the way of the coward, then he took one second to look at the blue ooze as it doubled in size from eating only some of the sofa... And he jumped taking the coward's way down... The Ooze continued to eat thare couch blissfully unaware of them or whatever they were doing as it feasted on thare couch growing bigger as it did...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Guilermo was a patient man, one who had year's of experience and even more of hand's on training in all field's. But when he asked for Siren he forgot that she took FOREVER to get in touch with. If it wasn't for the fact he was patient he would have cursed in every language he knew and then make up some new one's to coppy wright later... But he was however a very patient man as he sat at his desk one eye twitching eiratably. "Sir Siren on the line for you." His assistant Pixxie as she was called announced and he nodded to himself almost ready to strangle that fool Siren for keeping him waiting... He realy needed to get some form of stress relief and quick. He pushed the button on his desk and once more a screen lit up with the face of a rather attractive young woman around his... Son's... Age.

"Siren..." Guilermo lowly groweled and the girl paled facing her boss. "Next time I call for you don't keep me waiting for several hour's..." Guilermo groweled out with barely surpressed rage and Siren nodded her head both slowly and cautiously. "I want you to do a job Stryker was illequiped for..." He stated and Siren grinned at the oportunity to one up Stryker once more. She and he were some of Guilermo's least used agent's and they both had a feud on who was the better. So a contest was held between them to find out who was the best... Thus far it was her of course. "I want you to bring my grand daughter to me... unharmed of course." He stated and Siren frowned while raising a brow, that sounded TOO easy...

"Why? Can't you just ask her to come?" Siren questioned and Guilermo's eye twitched.

"No. In case you've forgotten I'm not well liked so I need you to bring her here and that is that..." Guilermo groweled out and Siren nodded her head not wanting to anger her boss any further less he dump her in the pit... Again... She then signed off and Guilermo took a few heavy breath's... Then cursed in several language's as his secritary/assistant Pixxie sighed and filed her nail's annoyed that her boss got so easily angered by Siren...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Will woke up sweating and with a heavy panting breath's coming out she sat up wide eyed. She took a few calming breath's but still yelped when she heard the annoying nocking on her door. "Terry could you get that?" Will asked and Terry walked from his room and then to the door and opened it. Terry blinked a few time's as he saw several people he never in his life thought he would ever meet...

"Sis it's the Teen Titans... I think they might be here to see you..." He stated and Will grumbled and got up removing the jaket she had worn outside earlier in the cool weather, she stalked over to the door and then looked at the Titans annoyedly.

"Yeah what'cha want kid's?" She sneered annoyed about being so rudely startled by them... Well actually thinking back to her nightmare she should probubly appologize to them as it was more it's fault... NAHHH...

"We know about your grandfather and think you might need our protection." Robyn said and Will sneered once more eye now twitching as Terry backed away and went to his room to escape his sister's enevitable explossion. He may have been a little wierd but even HE wasn't stupid enough to be in her way when she was truely pissed off...

"I can handle myself. Thank's for the consern but no thank's." She said trying to close her door only Robyn's metal tipped boot was in the way. "Bird girl I said beat it!" Will warned angrily glaring at her and Robyn got into her face the two glarring dagger's at one another.

"No. Your too cocky and recklace, you could get realy hurt or worse your brother might." Robyn stated and Will's eye twitched more as she groweled angrily.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say that I can't take care of my own little brother!" Will nearly shouted at her eye's wide in anger as the other Titans gulped.

"Hey would you two please make out or something. Watching you yell at one another is no fun..." Casey said from a chair he had set up in front of his door a cold beer in his hand and a lecherous grin on his face. Both Will and Robyn did the same two thing's at the same time. One, Will and her bristled and glared at him, Two, The both now had thare face's covered in a light blush as they screamed at him.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!" Casey fell backward's chair and all as he lost his balence but amazingly his beer was, by some small work of god, still upright. Casey then got up and sent an annoyed look at the two girl's.

"Ok I won't agure with you about being a pervert. But I am not old!" He stated while BG and Cyber stared at him when he didn't try and say he wasn't a perv. They instantly felt sorry for Will having to live next door to such an old perv...

"Please my freind's... What does "Make Out" mean? And why would the man wish for Will and Robyn to comence in doing such a thing?" Sunfire questioned now confused and Robyn blushed ten shade's redder while Will just seemed to get angrier.

"You remember what you did with bird girl here, last month right?" Will asked and Sunfire blinked in confusion.

"Yes... We had the team form..." He stated and Will shook her head.

"Outside of the pizza place..." She groweled.

"We... Fought? But why would someone call that make out?" Sunfire questioned and Will's teeth ground together with her anger starting to flare up.

"AFTER THAT DIPSHIT!" She yelled causing Sunfire to blink.

"The... Lip contact?" Sunfire asked and Will nodded her head.

"YES! Give the boy a cupy doll he finally got it!" Will exclaimed and then shook her head while rubbing her temple's with her index finger's as a massive headache had now formed. BG started to laugh at the joke while Cyber snikkered and Crow was now asleep while standing up snorring softly as he felt that the other Titans acted like idiot's.

"But why would..." Sunfire was about to ask till a mental image of Robyn and Will "Making Out" came to his young alien mind... He grinned a silly grin after that all of those presant giving him a strange look. "Ohhhh... That's why..." He said and Will and Robin both gave him wierded out look's.

"Sunfire... What were you just thinking about?" Robyn questioned while Will had a pretty damn good idea and was cracking her knuckle's thank's to it, eye twitching as she was now glaring darkly at the orange skinned alien.

"Oh... What the man said being entertaining... He is most correct..." Sunfire stated in a drunkin state and Will reacted by shoving her foot into his crotch making both Casey and Crow wince as Sunfire flew at least five feet down the hall before he grabbed his damaged jewel's and had a look of unbarable pain on his face.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter unless you want me to do that with my boot's on next time!" Will warned dangerously and Sunfire quickly yet painfully nodded his head from his place on the floor tear's streaming down his face.

"Ok... That was interesting..." Crow said looking at his freind and fellow male then went to help the poor boy get up after such a blow to his... Ego...

"Now back to business bird girl. Like I told you before I can take care of myself and if that didn't prove my point I'll kick YOUR ass around abit also! And if THAT doesn't fracking prove it I'll kick all you Titans asses and then beat you to within an inch of you life! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" Will screamed now at her fully inraged mode while glarring angrily at Robyn who glared right back at her.

"Hey can you two mud wrestle instead?" Casey asked and Robyn glared at him realy wishing she could hurt him for that... But she was a super hero... Curse the damn hero code or whatever it was that didn't allow them to hurt normal people like him. Before Will got a chance to introduce Casey's scrotum to her foot another figure coming down the hall caught her's and deffinantly Casey's attention.

She was without a doubt what Casey alway's imagioned his perfect girl would look like. Fair skin, long dark blue hair that framed her face and cascaded down her body like a waterfall, deep emerald green eye's you could lose yourself in, a body that put most supermodel's to shame, long perfectly sculpted leg's like only an angel would have, a rack that made Casey simply drool and he loved her very little clothing just as much as her body too, she had on a pair of sock's that reached her thigh's and had the toe and heel cut out, A pair of long blue glove's that were fingerless yet covered her perfec arm's well, what looked like she had a blue armor plated thong with a cloth over her hip's and ass leaving the front exposed, a leather belt with a trident for the buckle that hung loosely on her seductive hip's, a breast plate that barely covered her ample chest and left little to the imagionation, a blue choker around her neck that had a chain on it that attached to her breast plate, and a pair of shoulder pad's that looked somewhat like ocean wave's of some sort.

Crow watched her walk by then raised a brow in suspician as she was passed him while Sunfire grinning though still in emence pain, making the other girl's presant glare at her in both anger and jellousy in Robyn case. Casey then fell over his beer pourng out on him his nose bleed making Will wonder if he'd die of bloodloss and finally leave her alone... "Hello dearie's. I need the goth girl thare to come with me." She said too sweetly and Will groweled.

"I am not a goth. I just like dark thing's..." With that said Will crouched down and jumped into a flying kick aimed at the woman only someone grabbed her leg and she was slightly confused to see Sunfire holding her leg.

"You will not harm her..." Sunfire said in a dead monotone and Will blinked as he then tossed her across the hall ware she landed near a still out Casey.

"Sunfire?" Robyn questioned as the Tameranian walked toward's them in a zombie like manor. "What's going on here?" Robyn questioned as Sunfire then lunged at her with a punch but she dodged it as Sunfire then turned to glare at her.

"Oh ware are my manor's. I'm siren and I have been gifted with a few miraculess talent's." She said as Crow held his head a look of extreame consentration on his face. "Oh but he's a strong one isn't he?" She asked then smiled cruely as Crow groweled at her angrily. "Good. I like to break strong men." She stated turning and Beast Girl and Cyber lunged at her. Robyn dodged as Sunfire threw several punche's at her. Will then shook her head and with a roar lunged forward and punched Sunfire right in the face sending him flying and hitting Siren in the back as she had just dodged BG and Cyber.

"Let's get her out of here before she decide's to escalate this fight damaging my home and If that happen's I'll have to pay for that too!" Will said quickly running down the stair's and then out of the building and Robyn grabbed Crow on the way out Cyber and BG following them outside to continue the fight.

"Ok she has control of Sunfire... This could be bad..." Robyn stated out to her fellow Titans, while Will rolled her eye's at her nack for stating the obvious...

"Don't worry we'll figure some way to snap your boy toy out of this." Robyn turned several shade's of red while doing a good impersanation of a fish with that comment from Will. "So why aren't you her slave as well blue boy?" She asked curiously and Crow looked at her an annoyed frown on his face.

"I have trained my mind to resist such trick's... But it only help's so much so please stop her quickly so we can lock her up and snap Sunfire out of this." Crow pleaded and Will shrugged her shoulder's then glanced back at the door. Siren and Sunfire then came out of the building and Will and Robyn dropped into fighting stances almost mirroring one another.

"Don't get used to this kind of thing kid." She told Robyn who rolled her eye's.

"Wasn't planning on it." The two then lunged at Siren while BG and Cyber decided to go for Sunfire. Sunfire now flew in the air dodging sonic blast's as Cyber fired her cannon at Sunfire as BG then changed into a pterydactle and lunged at Sunfire kicking at the alien powerhouse who easily dodged Cyber's attack, then blocked all of BG's stryke's before he then grabbed her and tossed her screaming back into Cyber as she changed back into her human shape. Cyber skidded into a wall and then shook her head while pushing her green freind off herself and glared at her orange mind controled freind.

"This suck's..." Cyber grumbled then Sunfire flew at her and tried to punch her in the face but Cyber caught both fist's as he threw them at her. "Oh no you don't! I don't take that kind of shit not even from one of my freind's!" She stated angrily then tossed Sunfire into a car smashing the car inward. Crow managed to get up and then his cape was grabbed by Sunfire as he got out of the car's remain's and glared at the two female Titans fighting him.

"Let me go Sunfire... I realy don't want to hurt you..." Crow strained threw gritted teeth as the dead look to Sunfire's eye's continued. Sunfire charged some "Starbolts" in his hand's before flinging the energy at the two girl's bellow who both jumped out of the way.

"Well this sertainly seem's fimiliar..." Cyber grumbled out and BG nodded her head as Sunfire then tossed Crow at them the cloaked teen hitting Beast Girl and both hitting the wall behind her as Sunfire rammed into Cyber.

Robyn and Will meanwhile were crouching as Siren showed off another ability. She could somehow control water, making it move and bend to her every whim like magic of some kind. "I hate it when they don't make it easy for you..." Will grumbled while dodging a whip of water and Robyn nodded her head dodging also.

"Yeah they alway's have to make it hard on us don't they?" She teased as she jumped over another swipe of the water whip and tried to kick Siren who erected a water shield and blocked it. "OK... I official hate that power..." Robyn stated then was pushed off the shield and sent flying ware Will caught her and they both skidded back but Will managed to stop them. "Ouch..." Robyn mumbled out rubbing her head while barely registering she was now in Will's arm's, and Will nodded her head in agreement.

"Dito." She stated flatly and looked around as Cyber and BG tried to stop Sunfire, Crow simply trying to keep from falling under Siren's power also. When Will suddenly had an idea... Well if it worked she'd need to wash her mouth out but... "Wonder girl I have an idea on how to get your boyfreind's mind off Siren..." She stated and Robyn looked up at her curious as she was released.

"Yeah what? I'm open to suggestion's at this point." Will groweled and stood up then looked from Sunfire to Siren and nodded. "Hey I asked you what your plan is?" Robyn stated and Will grimaced slightly.

"We need him to come after us and for psycho Siren over thare to be too busy to stop us..." Will stated and Robyn tilted her head to the side confused. "Get your freind's away from Sunfire so we can get his mind off Siren!" Will shouted and Robyn nodded not realy sure on what Will had planned. Robyn then ran over to Cyber, Beast Girl, and Crow as Will followed mumbling something about 'Thare better not be any video camera's around here...' before Robyn grabbed Beast Girl by her shoulder and spun her around.

"You guy's take care of Siren. Will has an idea of how to snap Sunfire out of this." She stated and BG and Cyber nodded nodded quickly while Sunfire looked on confused. BG was then grabbed by the water controlled by Siren and Cyber cursed before she then ran at Siren firing sonic blast's at her which Siren blocked using her water shield. Sunfire saw the two girl's below him and then did a dive bomb at them a wide eyed Crow nearby. "Ok what are you going to do to get him out of her power?" Robyn asked as Will watched intently eye's narrowed in on the approaching Alien Powerhouse. Sunfire was flying at them quickly as Robyn soon gulped. "Uhh... Maby you should do whatever you plan on doing before he make's us into paste?" Robyn questioned and Will sighed.

"Don't worry I just have to wait till he's a little closer is all..." She told Robyn who looked at the rapidly aproaching Sunfire with wide eye's. Just as he was about a foot in front of them Will sighed. "Forgive me..." She stated to the air then quickly put an arm around Robyn's shoulder pulling her to herself and planted a kiss directly on her lip's shocking the girl wonder enough for her to lose focus on what exactly was happening around her not seeing Will's hand reach into her utility belt... Sunfire's mind then registered what he was seeing and stopped him dead in his track's and he then grinned stupidly mind lost to a haze as he saw two very attractive weman kiss one another... Will then pulled away while Robyn was lost to a haze as Will then used a boala she had snatched from the girl wonder and threw it at Siren who was busy staring with the other Titans and it wrapped around her arm's holding them down and the crazed meta blinked looked down and realized something...

"Oh c'mon..." She griped as Will let go of Robyn jumped forward and delivered a flying kick to Siren's face sending the metahuman flying into a wall and into unconsciousness. Now everyone was starring at her and she groweled eye twitching.

"WHAT!" She demanded and Robyn shook her head and stalked over to her a dangerous glint in the girl wonder's eye's.

"What the hell! Why did you just do that!?" Robyn demanded blushing furiously and Will sighed crossing her arm's and told her factly.

"Look at him and you'll figure it out, wonder girl... Meanwhile I need some mouthwash..." She said then pointed at Sunfire who still had a stupid look on his face while Crow who looked both confused and slightly annoyed now glared at Will.

"You realy didn't have to do that to him... You know that right?" Crow asked and then blinked seeing Will was spitting on the ground. "Well I see she still doesn't like you much Robyn..." Crow muttered then looked to his now scoweling leader.

"You dazed Sunfire... By letting him see two girl's kissing?" She questioned and Will sniggered at what Robyn said finding it somewhat amusing, then sighed and shook her head no.

"Hardly Bird girl." She stated factly and Robyn looked at her now utterly confused. "No guy. No matter how strong or tough, can handle seeing a pair of beautie's like us kissing without his mind overloading. Take for instance when we told him what that was like and he imagioned it, he was frozen because he "Imagioned" it so seeing it for real could REALY nock his sock's off." Will explained and still Robyn didn't see the point. "It's like this. I got rid of one form of mind control with another one." She stated grinning and Robyn blinked and shook her head.

"Your plan sucked..." She stated and Will smirked.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with anything better." Will stated and Robyn glared.

"Because you said you had a plan." Robyn said angrily and Will glared back at her.

"Well you didn't have to listen to me did you..." Will questioned arm's now crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

"No but I thought you actually had a good idea..." Robyn groweled and Will glared the other Titans sighing save the still out of it Sunfire. "But NOOO, You came up with the most half baked dumb ass idea I have ever had the misfortune of being a part of!" Robyn yelled and Will groweled.

"Well I'm so SORRY! Next time your boyfreind's under mind control from some chick in to little clothing don't come to me for help!" Will shouted as Robyn and Will glared at one another fire burning in thare eye's.

"I never ASKED for you stinkin help! I came here to protect YOU, but NOOO you have to be an ingreatful bitch about it!" Robyn shouted and Will snarled.

"Who the hell you calling a bitch bird girl! Cause I know you weren't just talking to me!" Will shouted angrily while Robyn groweled.

"Who else but you! You snippy, snarky, mean, erogent, and utterly cold! I don't even think you have half a brain with that damn stupid idea of snapping Sunfire out of it! That and you can't kiss to save yout life!" Robyn shouted then slapped her hand's over her mouth as she blushed and Will yelled back at her not realizing what was yelled.

"Yeah well I didn't see you complaining to much earlier wonder girl!" Will said and Robyn blinked although continued to blush like mad. Will then crossed her arm's and turned her back to the shorter girl before letting out a sigh. "Also... I like that little R your mask has on the bridge of your nose..." Will mumbled out as she looked to the unconscious Siren and glared at her as Robyn blinked repeatedly, The little "R" on her mask was realy just an identifying mark she put on the mask for incase she lost it.

"How... How did you notice something so small?" Robyn asked curious and off topic for a moment as Will let out a sighing breath.

"I notice everything Bird girl. I have to if I want to make mask's for somewhat of a living. If I don't notice small detail's my work would be second rate and I am nothing else if not meticulous when it come's to making my mask's." Will said then looked Robin in the eye. "Also I noticed someone wasn't trying to pull away while we were lip locked..." Will said thoughtfully while smirking and grinned as Robyn turned a few shade's redder and then started to sputter. "Nice. I made her speachless..." Will said grinning and Robyn glared.

"Yeah well... Why'd you steal one of my boala's then!?" Robyn demanded changing the subject quickly and Will's grin stayed on her face.

"Cause I knew you'd be to out of it to threw something at her yourself and unlike some girl's, I don't carry weapon's on my person at all time's." Will told her factly with a smirk and Robyn groweled glarring at her threw her mask eye twitching.

"W-why you..." Robyn was cut off when Cyber interjected.

"Uhh. We'll see you latter Will. Got to take miss Siren here to jail and then..." Cyber was then cut off from her musing's by a beep and checked on her arm. "Oh shit! Girl's the tower's being eatin by that freaky blue Ooze!" She exclaimed grabbing Robyn by the cape and dragging her off as she also grabbed Sunfire who was still holding his dazed look on his face and BG followed laughing her ass off because of the Girl Wonder's incredious look. Crow looked at Will for a moment let out a sigh then flew off after his freind's to save thare home.

Will then turned serious and walked over to Siren and grabbed her by her hair causing the Metahuman to moan out in pain. "As for you missy... You've SERIOUSLY pissed me off..." Will stated as her eye's darkoned. She then pulled her arm back and knocked Siren out again then time with a fist to the face and a broken nose. She then slung Siren over her shoulder and blinked before walking back inside to get her boot's so she could take Siren to the police...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Guilermo slammed his fist's into his table as he saw what had happened. "Damn you Siren... I should have known neither you nor Stryker could get her..." He grumbled then started to rub his chin as he soon got an idea... "Pixxie... I want you to make a call to Deathstroke..." Guilermo said and Pixxie quickly patched her boss threw to the person he requested.

The screen before Guilermo came on and a man shrouded in shadow with only a glint of armor and his singular grey left eye. "Hello Guilermo. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" The man Deathstroke questioned and Guilermo smirked.

"I have a job for you Deathstroke... The city my grandaughter is in has some protector's. They have gotten in my way and I would like them, and the intire city dealt with..." Guilermo stated and Deathstroke chuckled darkly his dark eye holding no warmth at all.

"Now why would you want the city gone?" Slade questioned truthfully and Guilermo leaned back and chuckled.

"My grand daughter is to be my heir. But she's stubborn and won't go with it..." Guilermo stated and Slade nodded his head slowly. "So in order for her to come to me... I want you to take everything she has away from her... And elliminate the Titans who now protect her." Guilermo stated to him factly and the assasin didn't even blink as his cool monotone voice came over the line to Guilermo.

"Of course my old freind. It would be my pleasure to assist you... For the usual price of course." Deathstroke said darkly before vanishing from the screen leaving Guilermo in the darkness of his office. The usual price was simply money, and that he would not interfere with Deathstroke or his work. Guilermo knew one thing above all else, that when Deathstroke the Terminator took a job... It would get done no matter what the cost to Deathstroke... Even if it meant one of his children was hurt, even if he had to lose an eye, Deathstroke would alway's finish the mission to the best of his abbilitie's...

TBC...


	3. BrothersThe Games

AN: Like I said before, Disclaimer's in Chapter 1... Please Read and Review...

Teen Titans... Reversed?

Chapter 3...

Brothers/The Games...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

A boy float's out in space a small smirk on his face as he float's. He look's down on a small blue planet and put his hand out and grasp's his hand making it seem like he has taken hold of the planet. "Such a tiny place... Eh little brother..." The person say's and let's out a dark chuckle as he right's himself. The world is now revealed as the Earth itself. The boy's dark blue yet glowing eye's narrow for a second as a grin come's to his face. "Let the game's... Begin..." He muttered then flew down to the Earth smirk widening as he went...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the earth itself several people are at the waterfront ware a carnival is stationed, firework's are exploding in the sky lighting it in a malestrom of color's. Two particular person's were on a fariss wheel, them being Sunfire and Robyn, who had to convince him to get on the wheel, both watching the firework's Sunfire slightly unsettled.

"Beautiful huh Sunfire?" Robyn asked smiling as the firework's went off and Sunfire gulped with a slightly concerned look.

"On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanian's were attacking... You are certain Earth is not once more under attack, correct?" Sunfire questioned and Robyn giggled.

"Yes Sunfire. Those are just Firework's, thare sometime's used to selibrate special occasion's. Cotton Candy?" Robyn explained then asked holding out some of the pink cottony goodness to her "Just as freinds" date.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white... And it did not taste like..." Before Sunfire could go on Robyn smiled to him and told him nicely.

"This is differant." Robyn tell's Sunfire then pulled off a small amount and popped it into her mouth smiling as it melted away. Sunfire also take's himself a peice and places it in his own mouth only to appear startled.

"It vanished!" He stated confused and Robyn giggled at his innosence.

"Yeah. It does that sometime's." Robyn said smiling and Sunfire let's out a sigh looking to his "Just as freinds" date with a smile.

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would fit in. Your world was so filled with strange and new thing's. But now I see that..." Before he could finsih the Firework's started to explode in the sky and caught Robyn's undivded attention.

"Here come's the finale Sunfire!" Robyn said happily, sitting up to watch as the sky was then covered in the explosion's of there light. "Wow! Amazing!" Robin exclaime's and Sunfire smile's softly looking up also.

"That Earth is filled with amazing thing's too..." Sunfire say's thinking of only one thing at the moment as he look's at Robyn.

"Best planet I've ever been to." Robyn tell's Sunfire and before Sunfire could reply he was grabbed by a black and silver blur. "SUNFIRE!" Robyn shouted standing up as Sunfire was pulled off by the blur.

A ring bounces off a bottle as Beast Girl and Cyber play some Carnival game's leaving Crow behind them leaning against a post and having an annoyed look on his face as he was forced to watch the two. Beast Girl throw's another ring and it land's she throw's up her arm in cellibration as she has won. Beast girl now wear's a pair of purple and black sneaker's over her black thigh high sock's and a pair of grey glove's with a black bar over the back.

"Booyah!" Cyber say's and raises her hand to high five her freind.

"Sweet!" Beast Girl say's happily and high five's with Cyber. She then pick's out a prize and smile's happily as she hug's her new stuffed animal... A giant Chicken...

"Like you realy need that, You've been a chicken..." Crow remind's the green Jester and she pout's.

"So. It's still mine and I won it all on my own. No thank's to you Mr. Moody." Beast Girl say's to Crow sticking out her tounge and Crow pft's and look's up as Robyn lands near them in a crouch causing BG to yelp and drop her giant Chicken.

"Titans Trouble!" Robyn say's quickly and the Titans looked around.

"Ware's Sunfire?" Cyber question's and Robyn frown's.

"That's the trouble..." Robyn state's and then turn's rushing in the direction of the thing that had grabbed Sunfire. The other Titans following BG picking up her stuffed chicken on the way as they ran...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sunfire is thrown forward and spin's to float upside down. "Gotcha..." Came a teasing voice and Sunfire blink's then grin's. Before Sunfire is a simi muscular boy who looked to be the same build and hieght as him, only with black spikey hair in a similar style to his own, slanted dark blue eye's however with actually white's, and orange skin. He wear's an outfit similar to the one Sunfire wore when he first met the Titans with, a black outfit with metal band's around his chest, around his thigh's, around his shin's and calves, a metal collar like device around his neck and shoulder's, black drape's around his waist and ending at his knee's came from a silver belt with a jeweled buckle, black band's around his upper arm's, black armored plate's on his shoulder's, and a pair of armored black boot's.

"BIG BROTHER!!!" Sunfire shout's and lunges at his brother who leap frog's off him sending Sunfire spraling behind him.

"Hey Sunfire. Long time." His brother said with a grin and one eye closed.

"Yes it has elder brother. You are looking most well!" Sunfire said with a large grin. "But what is it that bring's you to this most glorious of worlds!" Sunfire asked happily and his brother smirked.

"The Games..." Was all the older brother said and for a few second's Sunfire was silent... Then his face started to turn into a smile, then he grinned widely and started to yell out in tameranian what sounded joyville cry's.

"Realy!! The Games! You mean it is finally time to play once more!?" Sunfire questioned of his brother who nodded his head. "Glorious! What competition shall we partake in first dear brother?!" Sunfire asked quickly and his brother put a hand to his chin one eye closed as he thought...

"Tag... Your it..." He said with a grin placing a finger on Sunfire's head before flying off laughing shooting off and Sunfire blinked then flew after his older brother laughing also. The two flew a streak of violet or green energy trailing behind them as they flew past both building's and a sonic boom tore the building's apart.

"Thare's Sunfire but who's the other person?" Cyber questioned while looking threw her eye to see a blurry Sunfire and his brother not knowing who the older boy was. As Cyber asked this though several building's window's all exploded outward from the sheer speed the two boy's were going at...

"I don't know... But thare tearing up the city... Again..." Crow said monotonously and Robyn sighed letting out a breath now looking annoyed.

"Let's just go stop them... Before the city has to set up a fund just to pay for damages that Sunfire causes..." Robyn grumbled then jumped and fired a line to try and follow the two speed demon's as Crow flew after him.

"Hold this for me." Beast Girl said handing her chicken to Cyber before she turned into a Pterodactyle leaving her chicken with the slow and grounded Cyber who scoweled.

"Man I need to get me a jet pack or something..." She grumbled then walked toward's the area ware Sunfire and his brother were going.

Sunfire laughed as he and his brother started to go down street's the window's blowing out as they injoyed themselve's. His brother then smirked as he did a dive bomb and punched his way into the sewer making a hole in the road and Sunfire followed laughing the whole way down. Robyn and Crow made it down and Beast Girl stopped and changed back to normal cringing.

"Dude to gross..." Beast Girl said shivoring and not liking her option's. In the sewer however Sunfire had lost track of his brother, he had stopped in a large room and looked around for his ellusive brother lifting up large object's comically. He then grinned evilly as he snuck up to a large hole and reached in.

"Tag!" He shouted then flew off as his brother blinked coming out of the hole and smirking as he followed his brother shooting into the sky after him. The two tore threw the roof nocking Beast Girl back as they had come up in front of her and she looked down into the hole in time for Robyn and Crow to reach the room and blink as they saw her.

"Thare... Realy destructive in whatever it is thare trying to do..." Crow muttered and Robyn frowened.

"Crow follow them and try and stop them. Your the only one who can actually keep up with Sunfire and... Whoever that was..." Robyn stated and Crow nodded and flew off after Sunfire and his older brother. Meanwhile the two in question were now bouncing from roof to roof while evading one another in thare little game of tag. Sunfire grinned as he looked around then quickly he flew towards the Pianno Pizza place in time to find his brother floating in front of it smirk clearly on his face.

"Tag..." He stated placing a finger on Sunfire's head once more and then slowly flew off. "Your it." He stated jetting off and leaving Sunfire to blink before the young alien powerhouse frowned. Will was working her job when she saw something and just in time for Sunfire to fly by blowing her hair to the side witth him. She blinked repeatedly before she turned and her mouth dropped.

"I JUST GOT THOSE PAID FOR!" She shouted seeing that the recently fixed table's were now once more ruined. In fact even MORE of the table's were damaged and some of them had even flown off the roof thank's to Sunfire's speed in trying to catch his older brother. Crow flew by just in time to hear Will shout enough obsenitie's to make any sailor blush and it sounded like some of them weren't even in english. Crow quickly went to find Sunfire and his brother hoping that Will didn't find out it was Sunfie's fault for his freind's own sake.

Back with Sunfire the brother's the two shot across the land tearing threw the road's leaving a trail of distruction that was going to be a REAL PAIN to fix when they were done. Crow finally spotted the two and darted after them. The brother's then flew up the side of a building both grinning as they did Crow following. Crow had to weave around several peices of falling debri while inwardly hoping that thare was no one down below. He barely missed a few of the peices and smirked as he evaded a large one only to be hit by a small one and groweled while he rubbed his sore head soon jetting after the destructive brother's.

Sunfire and his brother were now flying toward's Titans Tower at super speed's. The two moved at speed's that would dwarf most plane's until. "STOP!" The two skidded to a hault as Robyn held her hand up. Beast Girl and Cyber were beside her and an annoyed looking Crow soon floated over to stand with the other Titans as they all glared at the two.

"Oh... Freind's... Umm... Is something the matter?" Sunfire questioned chuckling nervously as all four of the other Titans glared at him annoyedly.

"Oh why don't you tell us Sunfire..." Robyn stated angrily and pointed to the city both boy's looked and Sunfire sweatdropped seeing the damage he and his brother had accidentally done while playing thare little game...

"Oops..." Sunfire said and grinned nervously while his brother shook his head. The Titans then brought the two into the tower and to the Op's center leaving Sunfire to look appologetic and his brother to lean against the couch. The other four were glaring at the two from in front of them when finally one of them spoke.

"Who's this guy?" Beast Girl asked pointing to Sunfire's still unamed brother.

"Oh this..." Sunfire ask's recieving a nod before happily smiling and bringing a somewhat startled brother over to his freind's. "Freind's, I would like to introduce my older brother." Sunfire said and his brother walked forward.

"Darkfire." He stated and then smirked as he saw Robyn. "And seeing as little Soland'r has told me all about you in his tramsmission's let me guess..." Darkfire said looking around then point's. "Cyber." He say's to the metal teen who smile's.

"Pleased to meet ya man." She say's and shake's Darkfire's hand, him accidentally crushing her hand. "Woah... That's some grip you got..." Cyber offered humorously and Darkfire looked to Crow.

"Hmmm your Crow... That Gemstone is centered in your Ajna Chakra correct?" He questioned and Crow raises a brow and ask's him slightly impressed.

"You... Know about Chakra's?" Darkfire smirk's as he nod's his head and then tell's the dark teen truthfully.

"I got into Meditation while I was on Altara Prime a few year's back." Darkfire then move's to the green girl and smile's. "Hay Beast Girl what's up?" Darkfire ask's and BG smile's.

"Nothing but the ceiling." She tell's him and Darkfire chuckle's.

"Good one."

"See, he think's I'm funny." BG tell's Crow who frown's slightly and tell's her with an annoyed ring in his tone.

"Statistically speaking... Someone has too..." Crow say's deflating Beast Girl as Darkfire finally make's his way over to Robyn.

"And you must be Robyn." Darkfire said and look's her over smiling to himself when he's done and Robyn has a raised brow. "Sunfire's transmission's didn't even do you justice, your MUCH prettier than he discribed." Darkfire say's to Robyn flirtily causing her to blush.

"Uhh... Thank's..." Robyn say's imbaressed as Darkfire lean's closer to her looking into her masked eye's smirking as he does. Sunfire simply look's at the two his mouth hanging up at the exchange between them...

"And I positively love the mask... It add's a hint of mystery to the alredy gorgeous young lady I see in front of me..." Darkfire add's and Robyn gulp's blushing more before Sunfire come's up between them with a strained smile.

"So Brother who has won the first part of The Games?" Sunfire asked quickly and Darkfire smirked.

"Me. I was the last one to tag you." Darkfire state's and Sunfire frown's.

"But... Robyn stopped us from continuing and..." Before Sunfire could continue the Titans were all glaring at him making it clear that thare was not going to be anymore tag between him and his brother. "Errr... Never mind..." Sunfire say's softly as Crow finally ask's.

"What are... The Games?" Darkfire and Sunfire look to him and the other's to see that they are all confused so Darkfire deside's to explain.

"Okay. This is a brief summery of what... The Games are." Darkfire say's before streaching abit. "Hey Soland'r could you get me one of those... Soda's... You told me about?" Darkfire asked and Sunfire glummly nodded and walked off to get said soda.

"I see you have not changed either Xoinand'r..." He grumbled stalking off.

"Anyway's, on our home planet Tameran. Male's are very rarely born and it's even rarer for two to be born in the same family. Now usually when you have an older brother and younger brother spot's of jellousy come up very often. The Games are simply a way for brother's to release the tenson between one another without trying to kill eachother or anything like that. The Games are also to test brother's ability's, such as, Strength, Speed, Power, Flight, Skill, and last is Intellect. Tag test's our speed and flying attribute's in case your wondering. And that is more or less the purpose of The Games." Darkfire explained as Sunfire returned with a soda which Darkfire took with a smirk.

"Well... That seem's wierd..." Crow state's and Darkfire shrug's.

"Trust me, your not from a warrior race we have many cultural differances because of this alone." Darkfire tell's them and Sunfire begrudgingly nod's his head as his brother is correct. "In fact our next competition has to be someplace mostly barren or high up..." Darkfire mused and Robyn nodded.

"The dessert might work." She chimed in and Darkfire smirked.

"Yeah I guess and beside's it'll remind me of home..." Darkfire mused smiling and Sunfire frowned. "But for now I need some rest, I mean I nearly got sucked into a black hole on my way here..." Darkfire said and mused leaving the girl's to gather around him.

"Blackhole?" Robyn asked him.

"No way." Cyber challanged.

"Cool." Beast Girl chimed in and Darkfire smirked and stood up moving his hand's.

"Okay so I'm cruising along through the Draconis Nebulam, and..." Before Darkfire could continue Sunfire gasped audiable.

"Brother! That nebula is filled with Black Hole's! You know travel thare is forbidden." Sunfire stated and Darkfire and the girl's just looked at him for a few second's... Was that a cricket shirping?

"Most of the fun thing's in life are little brother." Darkfire said to Sunfire then grinned turning back to the still innamered girl's. "So anyway's, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when all of a sudden..." Sunfire crosses his arm's as he turn's and stalk's away from his brother and the girl's a jellous frown on his face. Crow see's this and shake's his head... The only thing that could realy rile up a confrontation between siblings was deffinantly Jellousy...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

The next day found Sunfire walking threw the Tower. He was in search of his older brother to find out when the nest phaze of The Games would be held. "Brother?" He questioned while he started looking around. "I wish to have a conversation with you." He said continuing down the hall of the tower. He walk's into the Op's room to see Beast Girl watching some cartoon with a kid in orange with yellow spikey hair and a strange headband.

"Yeah, the new episode of Naruto is finally on!" She exclaim's happily and Sunfire wonder's what she's talking about briefly before shrugging off the idea.

"Beast Girl have you seen my brother?" Sunfire questioned and BG blinked then smiled stupidly and Sunfire sweatdropped.

"You mean the heart throb... Yeah he was here just a second ago..." BG mused with a smile and Cyber walked threw the door. She looked to see Sunfire was now frowning which was rare on the usually happy alien.

"You okay Sunfire?" She asked and Sunfire blinked then gave a strained grin.

"Yes..." With that Sunfire walked out of the room leaving Cyber and BG to themselve's. The two looked to one anothed then shrugged and watched TV. Sunfire then walk's to a door with CROW printed on it and nock's. It open's to reveal half of the only other male Titans face.

"What." Crow ask's annoyedly.

"Is my brother in thare?" Sunfire question's and Crow shake's his head. "Oh... I see... Then perhap's we could visit you favorite depressing cafe for the tea you love?" Sunfire questioned of his freind and Crow inwardly groaned.

"Alredy been. Your brother wanted something relaxing after your little game last night. Turn's out it was open mic... Your brother's poetry is surprisingly dark..." Crow say's then closes his door Sunfire's eye starting to twitch in jellousy. Sunfire stalk's down the hall starting to grumble incoherantly to himself. He near's the gym and see's his brother and Robyn's shadow's... They look like they are close enough to be touching one another...

"That's perfect Robyn..." Darkfire compliment's from within the Gym, Sunfire's jaw drop's as he hear's that and then his eye's start to glow a fimiliar ominous green. "Hold me just like that, and..." As this is said Sunfire storm's into the Gym intime to see Darkfire toss Robyn clear across the room and for her to spin a few time's before landing on top of a rack of dumb bell's nocking them down with her. Sunfire does a decent impression of a fish seeing this only for Darkfire to smirk at Robyn not notising his brother's presance. "Learned that one from a Ven-Zo master on Tyrus three." Darkfire say's as Robyn peels herself off the ground still somewhat in a daze before shaking her head and streaching her back.

"Hello Robyn..." Sunfire say's cheerfully then glare's at Darkfire. "And... My brother... Am I interupting?" Sunfire ask's his tone sounding slightly hostile and only Robyn seeming to notice as Darkfire look's at him though.

"No not at all Sunfire. Darkfire was just showing me some alien martial art's... How come you taught me any of these cool move's?" Robyn question's, Sunfire look's slightly like he want's to answer for a second but Darkfire intervene's.

"Because he doesn't know them. I alway's was the better fighter." Darkfire say's sounding proud of himself as Sunfire growel's angrily. "But I suspect that it is time for the second part of The Games so we should head off." Darkfire said clasping a hand on Sunfire's shoulder and pulling him out of the room. Robyn blink's shrug's then follow's the two to watch.

Once in the dessert Darkfire set's up by explaining the rule's of the second challange. "Ok. This is a realy simple one, the strongest one between us win's. We may only use our Starbolt's, Alien strength, and of course one weapon, a staff, we must place something into the ground to put one foot on in order to set an area which we may not cross or are declared the loser. Also our foot must never leave the object or we are also declared loser, if a tie is declared we both win this challange and each gain one "Point" if you will for the three round's that The Games incompass. Under stand?" Darkfire questioned and Sunfire nodded his head vigorously.

"Now then. Robyn we'll need two Birdarang's, and two of your staff's for this exersize." Darkfire state's and Robyn nod's slowly and hand's the object's to Darkfire. Dakfire then put's one of the "Wing's" of the Birdarang in the ground and place's his left foot on it his knee bending as they see what he meant. He then tosses the extra birdarang and staff to Sunfire. Sunfire does the same thing with the Birdarang placing his left foot against it.

"I am ready brother..." Sunfire state's as the staff's both extend in thare hand's both now ready. The two take a few calming breath's as they then neal both keeping thare foot on the birdarang. The two each had the staff in thare right hand it standing up and the Titans wondered what was going on when Crow spoke.

"Thare relaxing thare mind's to steady themselve's, if they go in angry they lose quicker. Think of it as meditation but on a slightly lesser scale than what I do." Crow explained crossing his arm's as the girl's all made an O with thare mouth's. After Crow explained the alien boy's eye's both opened at the same time and they stood once more.

"Zota..." The two say simultaniously and with a roar begin. Sunfire spin's his staff attempting to hit Darkfire in the right side while Darkfire block's with his own staff. Darkfire charges violet energy in his hand and punches Sunfire in the gut but Sunfire manages to stay firmly to the ground and swing's his own staff into Darkfire's head. Darkfire's head move's to the side before he grin's and his eye's become covered in a violet glow as with a roar he swing's his staff up and bring's it down Sunfire catching the blow with his own staff.

Darkfire then pull's back and spin's his staff in hand before swinging it into Sunfire from the side. Sunfire grit's his teeth as he fall's but catches himself with one hand and swing's his staff upward with one hand hitting Darkfire in the jaw. Sunfire then then pushes himself back upright and spin's his staff twirling it around before he slam's it into Darkfire's right arm. Darkfire's body move's toward the side but he uses the staff to catch himself and kick out at Sunfire hitting him in the chest. Sunfire grit's his teeth and uses his staff to ctatch himself also keeping him from hitting the ground behind him and losing.

Darkfire then pushes himself back up right and tries to use his staff to hit Sunfire's right leg so he'll fall. Sunfire lift's his leg up over the attempt and then pushes himself back upright and growl's eye's now ablaze with angry green energy. He roar's as he slam's his staff into Darkfire's left side the older boy almost being nocked down and raising a brow as he feel's Sunfire is stronger than normal.

He quickly dismisses this thought however as he block's another of Sunfire's blow's with his staff and then changes a starbolt at the same time as Sunfire. The two then use thare Starbolt's grabbing one another's starbolt charged hand at the same time and an explosion of energy comming from the two.

The Titans covered thare eye's from the glare of the explosion, when the light die's down they that Sunfire has managed to stay up but he has nocked Darkfire back on his back. Darkfire blink's then smirk's as he look's up to his little brother. "Nice job... Of course I expected you to have a bit more strength than me..." Darkfire say's then mumble's softly.

"Way to go Sunfire!" BG exclaim's and Sunfire puff's out his chest proudly.

"You okay Darkfire?" Robyn ask's and Sunfire deflate's.

"I'm fine just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing too serious." Darkfire tell's her simply waving off any of his injurie's. "Now c'mon let's go back to your place." Darkfire say's while getting up and handing Robyn her staff and Birdarang back. "Thank's for letting us borrow those Lovely." He said smirking and Robyn blushed but nodded leaving Sunfire to growel out angrily.

Later at the tower all the Titans minus Sunfire are at the couch watching TV, or in Crow's case reading a book. "Freind's!" Come's Sunfire's voice as he come's in carrying popcorn, other snack's, and a load of DVD's. "I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" Sunfire ask's happily as he now stand's before his freind's.

"Action." Robyn's answer.

"Comedy." Beast Gurl's exuberant answer.

"Sci-fi" Cyber's ready reply.

"Horror..." Crow droned out as he looked at Sunfire who dropped the snack's and DVD's looking somehow deflated as he then suggested.

"Perhap's... A double feature?" He questioned of his freind's with a sweatdrop.

"Forget the flick's, kid's." Darkfire say's while walking into the room now wearing Sunfire's clothe's for some reason minus his own armor. "We are going out!" Darkfire state's grinning and Sunfire blink's in responce.

"We are?" He question's quizically as Darkfire passes him and he start's to open and close his mouth repeatedly. "Where did you..? Are those my..?" Sunfire trie's to question as Darkfire turn's to the other Titans smirking now.

"I heard about a party down town. A cool crowd and hot music. Anyone interested?" Darkfire said then questioned.

"Yeah!" Beast Girl say's getting up.

"I'm in." Cyber say's getting up with her freind.

"Oh why not." Robyn say's getting up with her team as Crow stay's sitting down.

"And it's in a creepy run-down old warehouse..." Darkfire add's as a sidethought with a smirk as Crow look's up from his book, closes it, and follow's the rest of the team. They file one by one out of the room starting with a happy looking Cyber.

"Whoo!" Cyber exclaim's smiling.

"I'm a party Animal!" Beast Girl say's as she changes into a tiger that's now grinning. Robyn and Crow then file out passing Sunfire without a word and heading out as Sunfire gape's at what has transpired.

"Hey little bro, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Darkfire say's as he follow's the other Titans out of the room in order to take them to the party. Sunfire sigh's and look's at the retreating figure of his older brother saddly.

"Why not..?" He mumble's to himself softly. "You have alredy borrowed my freind's..." He say's to himself and sigh's soon following the team and leaving the snack's and DVD's on the floor as he knew they would not be getting any use tonight...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

The sound's of music come from the old warehouse that Darkfire mentioned as the Titans all enter and Darkfire walk's threw the crowd all the Titans save Sunfire following close behind him BG now back in her human shape. "Step aside, Earthling's, the King of the Galaxy has officially arrived!" Darkfire exclaim's while grinning. Crow sigh's and look's behind himself to see Sunfire walking in slowly being rocked back and forth by the other dancer's.

"Oh…excuse…oh…uh…" Sunfire's foot is stepped on as he walk's and he look's around for the one who did while saying. "Ow! You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot." Crow shake's his head at his freind's clueless nature and think's to himself. _'This is going to be one long night...' _He then move's further into the crowd to pull Sunfire out of range of having his feet stepped on.

Meanwhile Darkfire has alredy started to sway abit as he see's the female Titans standing around he smirk's. "Now don't tell me you big tough superheroines are afraid of a little dancing?" He taunt's and Beast Girl grin's and glances at Cyber.

"Betcha Cyber can do the Robot..." BG state's and get's glared at from the Titanium teen in question. As Darkfire dance's he come's up beside of Robyn and take's her hand.

"C'mon... Dance with me..." He say's softly pulling the now blushing girl along with him as he danced, BG and Cyber then look to one another shrug and start to dance also, leaving a seething Sunfire to stand next to Crow.

"This party is pointless." As Crow say's this a girl in goth type clothe's come's up next to him and he look's at her from the corner of his eye.

"Everything's pointless..." She say's then look's at him. "Wanna go talk about it?" She question's and Crow shrug's his shoulder's following the girl into the crowd now leaving a still very much jellous Sunfire to his own devices. Beast Girl danced by Sunfire soon after only to back into someone.

"Oop's sorry... dude." Beast Girl started then said softly as a blush came to her cheek's. The boy was taller than her with blonde hair that cover his face and reminded her of Dante from Devil May Cry, sky blue eye's that were filled with youth and kindness, he wore a grey T shirt with a black collar and sleve's, blue jean short's with a pair of tan boot's, a pair of brown leather glove's, and a pair flight goggle's draped around his neck with blue tinted lenses.

"Huh. Oh no excuse me. I'm realy such a clut's..." The blonde boy said rubbing the back of his neck with an appologetic look on his face. "Hmmm... Aren't you one of the Teen Titans?" He asked and BG nodded quickly.

"Yeah I'm Birl Big... I mean, Bat Geese... Oh it's ummmm..." Beast Girl trie's to say her name only it's now comming out wrong until the boy suggest's.

"Beast Girl?" Beast Girl yelp's and change's into a turtle quickly going into her shell. The boy laugh's holding his side's as Beast Girl look's out from her shell toward's him.

"Dude your hillarious." He say's with a grin on his face, Beast Girl slowly come's out of her shell and change's back to her true shape blushing as she ask's the boy nervously.

"You... Realy think I'm funny?" The boy nod's his head and then tell's her seriously.

"By the way. Name's Terry. Terry B. Restrepo at your service gorgeous green." Terry Will's little brother said with a half bow and BG smiled still blushing. "So... Whanna dance?" Terra question's and BG nod's her head vigorously as Terry take's her hand. Sunfire sigh's having watched the intire exchange before blinking as he feel's someone tap on his shoulder.

"Now what's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this... And all alone at that?" Came a voice and Sunfire turned and tilted his head. It was his and the Titans, Simi-freind Will. She however wasn't in her usual clothe's instead she was wearing a red shortsleved shirt with black short's that have some thing below them on her left knee, a black choker collar with a red X in it, a pair of long fingerless black's glove's thare reached her upper arm's, black knee high boot's, and a black midrift corset.

"Oh freind Will it is nice to see you once more..." Sunfire say's with a weak smile.

"Okay Red spill, what's wrong?" Will questioned with her arm's crossed over her chest.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful." Sunfire say's with an obviously fake smile. "The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Sunfire say's and Will frown's making Sunfire sigh and walk to a nereby door Will following. Once past the door they were at a starecase the music dulled to ware they could speak to one another in a more private fashion, with Sunfire soon sitting himself down on the bottom step. "Everything is not wonderful..." He mumbled and Will sat next to him.

"Then tell good ol Will what's wrong. I sometime's have a nack for being a big sister when someone need's one..." Will say's as a small joke and Sunfire smile's softly and sigh's before explaining about his problem's. Will listen's to Sunfire talk about how his brother is "Stealing" his freind's and how he is begining to wonder if he even belong's on Earth. Will sat next to him for a little while before slowly patting him on the back and then shivoring. "Don't worry Sunny boy. I'm sure that Darkfire doesn't MEAN to steal your freind's, he's just trying to be nice and well... Like's to flirt." Will explained and Sunfire sighed.

"But... He is faster than me, older than me, know's the cool move's, speak's the Earth english far better than me, and it seem's he is positively better than me at everything, Freind Will! He would make a much more excellant Titan than I ever could!" Sunfire exclaimed and Will wacked him over the head. "Ow... Freind Will that hurt." Sunfire stated and Will nodded.

"Good. Now listen here Sunfire and listen good, older Sibling's are older, but that does NOT make them better. Darkfire is a fighter because that's how he's alway's been, you, Your loyal, sweet, and stronger than you look ware it alway's count's most." Will stated and Sunfire tilted his head. "Your heart Sunfire. Your nice, carring, kind, and realy protective, any girl would love to be your girlfreind... Excluding me of course as I can't handle male touch." Will explained then admitted jokingly yet still got a soft smile from Sunfire.

"I thank you but he is better than me... I am not able to beat him and he will alway's be better than me..." Sunfire state's and Will once more hits him over the head. "Ow. Freind Will I do not see the use of hitting me on my head..." Sunfire state's rubbing his head and Will frown's.

"Then stop saying your weak Red. Listen just cause he has more skill doesn't mean you can never defeat him. Just cause your not as strong doesn't mean he's gonna win this competition of your's." Will said then grabbed the left leg of her short's to pull it up exposing her knee which had a black brace around it. "See my knee?" She asked and Sunfire nodded. "I got it hurt when I was younger, it twisted out of place and never healed correctly, so I had to get this or it start's hurting after a long day of working..." Will stated and Sunfire blinked. "Also I can't hear out of my right ear leaving me open for attack if someone sneak's up on me from thare." Will stated and put her short's back down. "Now are these weaknesses hindering me?" Will questioned and Sunfire blinked.

"No freind Will... They do not hinder you in the least... But I never noticed you have a leg brace..." Sunfire said softly and Will waved it off.

"It's realy only for when I don't want to hurt myself that I wear it red. And beside's it help's me move. Now sometime's you need something to help you when you realy want to beat someone, for me I need this brace on my leg or with all the twist's and jump's I do I run the risk of cuasing my knee to go out of place again... Trust me it realy hurt's..." Will said with a shivor and Sunfire smiled. "The point is Red, don't let weaknesses change who you are, don't let your fault's mold who you'll become in life. Make your own path but don't forget that we all need help sometime's Sunfire... Now go and dance. I'm sure bird girl would love to." Will said lightly hitting Sunfire in the back of the head.

"Thank you freind Will... I shall go and see if Robyn wishes to dance with me then!" Sunfire then exclaimed with his index finger pointing to the sky and Will chuckled.

"Go get her tiger." Will said getting up and Sunfire stopped then looked to her with a toughtful expression and a raised brow.

"Tell me however Freind Will... Why are you here tonight? If your leg is not meant to deal with strenuous activity then why come here, wouldn't not the dancing be bad for you?" Sunfire asked and Will smiled softly.

"I'm here to make sure my own little brother has a good time Red... Beside's I don't dance..." She say's to him smiling softly before walking back into the warehouse and Sunfire watches her reenter the warehouse main room before he follow's her in. Sunfire enter's and look's around for his freind only to see that Will has vanished into the crowd but smile's as he see's Robyn dancing alone and walk's up to her somewhat nervously.

"Robyn..." Sunfire say's softly and said girl turn's to him. "Would you perhap's... I mean maby you could... Umm... Would you like to do the dancing with me?" Sunfire asked softly twidleing his finger's and Robyn smiled. She had been dancing with Darkfire till he said something about getting two people to dance together who realy belonged with one another... She had wondered who he was talking about but shrugged it off.

"I'd love to Sunfire." Robyn tell's him and take's Sunfire's hand's and the two start to dance. From across the room Darkfire chuckle's as he see's the two a wry smile on his lip's.

"Good going little brother..." He say's then turn's to see Will sitting beside him.

"He thought you were trying to steal his freind's away..." She said while watching Terry who was still dancing with a certain green girl who looked like she was in heavon. "Kinda silly huh?" Will asked and Darkfire nodded his head a small smile tugging on his lip's.

"Yeah... Then again I've alway's been jellous of how many freind's little Soland'r has..." Darkfire say's and Will shake's her head with a smile on her face. "Also... I sometime's wonder if he realizes how lucky he is to have such great freind's?" Darkfire mused outloud and Will smiled softly.

"He does..." She tell's him and then get's up. "And I'm glad I happen to be one of those freind's..." Will say's as she look's at how happy Sunfire now look's, and feel's a bit better about herself. "Also..." Will add's and punches Darkfire in the arm nocking him down from the surprise attack.

"What was that for?" He question's rubbing his arm while getting up.

"For destroying the table's I had just paid off with that stupid game of tag that you and your brother just had to play..." Will tell's him with a frown arm's crossed and Darkfire smirk's and look's her over. He like's what he see's if the grin he's now sporting is any consolation.

"Care for a dance then? As my appology of course..." Darkfire question's then say's smoothly and Will smirk's back at him.

"Sorry but I won't be dancing with you Darkfire, I'm not to fond of guy's touching me in any way." Will tell's Darkfire with a smirk and the older alien's face fall's abit.

"Your no fun, you know that..." He say's and Will shrugg's and walk's into the crowd. "I like her... I realy do..." He say's to himself before going into the crowd also to find a dance partner for some time. The party continued threw the night the Titans and Darkfire leaving for the tower as both Darkfire and Sunfire had thare last challange to rest for...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

When the boy's woke up they stood on the roof of Titans tower. The other Titans watched as Darkfire(Who was now wearing his own clothe's and armor once more.) and Sunfire stood across from one another. "This is our final Challange Sunfire. The Challange of Intellect and Skill." Darkfire stated with an emotionless face. "In this challange we may use all our abbilitie's and skill's, all our knowledge, all we have at our disposal, simply Sunfire... We are to each fight and the winner gain's the final point..." Darkfire stated to Sunfire with a slight frown on his face.

"What are the rule's?" Sunfire questioned of his brother who smirked.

"Thare are none... Anything goes..." Darkfire stated and Sunfire nodded. Darkfire inhaled then exhaled before he then crouched. Sunfire mirrored his brother's action's and the two stared one another off...

"Zota." They said at the same time once more and lunged at one another Darkfire ducking under a punch from Sunfire and kicking him sinding him flying off the tower ware Darkfire flipped up and followed him. Sunfire righted himself in the air and charged his starbolt's before he flew up at his brother. Darkfire's eye's glew ominously until he fired a beam of energy at Sunfire from his eye's which connected nocking the younger alien down into the ground.

"Dude how come Sunfire can't do that?" BG questioned only to get bopped on the head by Robyn before turning back to the fight. Sunfire shook his head and flipped up as his brother came down slamming his hand into the ground and making a large crator. Darkfire smirked as he then kicked Sunfire in the head sending him skidding into the water ware the older alien followed him in. Darkfire look around for his brother only to get showered by a hail of Starbolt's from above curtesy of Sunfire.

Sunfire looked around the water for his brother after having showered him with his Starbolt's only for Darkfire to hit him with his eye beam's from the water. Darkfire then blasted out of the water Catching his brother in the gut. Darkfire then grabbed Sunfire by his right arm and tossed him exactly like he showed Robyn how to do. Sunfire hit the side of the tower and shook his head. He lunged out of the way as Darkfire punch a hole in the side of the tower then flew after his little brother. "Aww man... Now I'm gonna have to fix that..." Cyber grumbled to herself and both Robyn and BG snikkered while Crow rolled his eye's and watched the exchange between Darkfire and Sunfire.

Sunfire and Darkfire stared off at one another both breathing abit more heavily than before as they did. Sunfire shook his head and realy thought about what he could do, he knew his brother was more powerful in term's of ability and speed... But Sunfire knew he was physically stronger than him... But that alone wasn't... Wait... Alone... That's when Sunfire got an idea. He flew up toward's Darkfire and as his brother threw a punch he dodged and flew to the other Titans not notising as Dark fire smiled.

"Freind's! I wish for your assistance in this fight please? My brother maby faster and more powerful than me alone... But..." Sunfire said and Robyn and the other's smiled... Save Crow who simply shrugged his shoulder's.

"Together we can take 'em." Robyn stated and Sunfire nodded. "Alright then. Titans GO!" Robyn shouted and the team all lunged at Darkfire BG turning into a Pyerodactyl to hold up Cyber. Crow flew into the air and Sunfire carried Robyn before throwing her at Darkfire ware she got out her boestaff and spun it before cracking it over Darkfire's head sending the older alien shooting to the ground. BG released Cyber who yelled a massive.

"BOO-YAH!!" As she plummeted and used her fist to hit Darkfire as he was getting up. BG then swooped down and using her leg's kicked at Darkfire who managed to block the attack's with the armor on his arm's before batting her away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Crow droned out capturing Darkfire in his black power.

"Not bad..." Darkfire mused for a few second's as then Sunfire came shooting forward and punched his brother sending him to crash into the side of the tower and slide down to the ground. Darkfire shook his head then powered up his starbolt's and flew forward punching Sunfire in the gut and hitting Cyber with his eye beam's. Robyn lunged at him but he ducked grabbing her and tossing her into Sunfire when Beast Girl hit him as a ram. Darkfire skidded to a hault when Crow grabbed him and spun him in the air before tossing him toward's Sunfire and Robyn. Robyn smirked as she squated down boestaff in hand and Sunfire picked her up then tossed her with all his might. She flew forward toward's Darkfire and then with a roar she cracked her staff against the side of his head. Darkfire felt the pain for all of the Ten second's before he hit the ground nocking up dust and feeling like he had just gone a few round's with a rabid Xenomorph...

As the dust cleared the Titans gathered once more expecting Darkfire to charge them once more. Instead he looked a little worce for ware as he had a busted lipand his hair was an absolute mess, his face seemed to have some bruises alredy forming from wear Robyn had hit him with her staff and he was breathing heavily.

"Sunfire... Do you know what you've done?" Darkfire questioned with a grave tone and Sunfire breifly wondered if he broke a rule. Darkfire struggled to his feet breathing still more heavily... "You!" Darkfire said ominously and Sunfire and the other Titans all shrank under his now menising gaze. Darkfire then grinned at them all as he told them with a smile and a proud tone of voice. "You win..." Thare was silence before Sunfire blinked once, then again, and once more for good mesure before deciding internally that he had absolutely no idea what was going on here... Wasn't Darkfire supposed to be mad at him?

"I am confused..." Sunfire stated and the Titans nodded.

"Very..." Crow interjected not totally sure what was going on.

"Ditto..." BG replied scratching her head.

"Uh huh..." Cyber added as she raised a brow.

"What they said..." Robyn stated out with a confused expression.

"You beat me. I give, no way am I taken on you AND your freind's." Darkfire said to them while rubbing the back of his neck. "Beside's little brother, your a part of a team now. The object of the final test is see if your skill's and intellect are better after the five year wait." Darkfire said while getting up and dusting himself off. "And quite frankly you have done well." Darkfire stated and Sunfire tilted his head.

"But I had my freind's help in your defeat..." Sunfire questioned and the other Titans also wondered what was going on... Save Crow who figured it out and sighed.

"The test was quite clear, intellect and skill, both of which Sunfire used." Crow stated and they all looked at him wierdly. "Intellect when he deduced he would need our help to beat his brother, Sunfire is part of a team so what's his skill is our's also, so together we showed Darkfire the skill of the Titans... The Team Sunfire's a part of..." Crow deduced thoughtfully and Darkfire chuckled but nodded his head yes.

"Yep. Good work little bro, that team of your's realy kicked my Tablork..." Darkfire said and they figured he meant butt. "But anyway's I gotta get going little bro." Darkfire said while floating into the air when Sunfire ran forward.

"Wait brother!" Sunfire said and jumped up hugging his brother who shook his head with an exasperated sigh... His brother was way too huggy... "I will see you again soon, yes?" Sunfire questioned of his older brother with a bright smile and Darkfire grinned to him.

"Oh count on it Soland'r you can't get rid of me THAT easily." Darkfire stated and Sunfire released his brother. "Later Titans. Make sure my little brother doesn't hurt himself too badly for me will ya. Don't need to have to save him next time I come after all..." Darkfire ordered before jetting up into the stratisphere and off to new world's and new adventure's.

"Aww man! He left before he could tell us more cool story's!" BG exclaimed and Sunfire blinked then sighed.

"What's up Sunfire?" Robyn asked and Sunfire smiled.

"As silly as this may sound my freind's. But I believe that my brother was trying to make me jellous the intire time he was here..." Sunfire stated and Crow smirked.

"He was..." Crow stated and the other's all looked at him with raised brow's. "He wanted Sunfire to realize something. He wanted him to know that he doesn't have to fight alone, He wanted him to know he's a real part of a team... And that we work best when together..." Crow said and the other's all grinned. "What?" Crow asked and was glomped by the other's save a now snikkering Robyn.

"You realy think that were a good team! You rock Crow!" BG shouted hugging him and he groweled.

"Yeah I thought he hated us!" Cyber announced while Crow's left eye twitched. Sunfire then grabbed the three in his own hug all of them feeling pain as he did.

"Indeed freind Crow! I am most happy that you are our freind and team mate!" Sunfire exclaimed while Crow started to growel.

"Would you please LET ME GO!" Crow shouted out annoyedly as the hugging continued only now the one's hugging crow were smiling, while Robyn fell on her back laughing loudly at the four and thare silliness only to soon be joined in by all but Crow..

TBC...


	4. The Troika

Other world, Other Team...

Chapter 4...

The Troika...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

In a dark place a light come's on to reveal three people while a man stand's in the shadow's watching them. "So are you sure you can handle this mission?" The man who is Deathstroke question's of the people before him only his left grey eye visiable threw the darkness. The three all grin showing that they truely believed that they could, meaning they were either very good or more likely very errogent.

One is a very short, blonde girl with pigtail's her bang's hanging down her face, while she is in a green jumpsuit; a pair of black lensed goggle's cover her eye's, black glove's over her arm's with control's attached to her right glove like a keyboard, a circular disk on her chest that has dark grey band's that attach to a silver back pack with what look like door's on the side, both the back pack and the disk on her chest had a G symble on them with wire's traveling down her right arm to her right arm, and black boot's over her feet.

Behind her is a very tall, beefy fellow with collar-length brown hair and a small beard. His sleeveless shirt and pants are black, and studded gold bands cross his chest and run around his shoulders.

Off to the right of these two, is a slim girl in an off-the-shoulder black dress trimmed with blue ruffles, black-and-blue striped stockings, and black platform boots with blue soles. Her pink hair is bound into two large horn-like tufts that stick up above her ears, her catlike eyes are the same color, and her skin is an odd shade of grey with blush on her cheek's. A small pendant hangs from a black ribbon that encircles her throat.

"My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world. If you are going to serve me…" Deathstroke say's darkly and look's at the three his eye darkening. "Then you'll have to pass a test..." Slade say's darkly and the pink haired girl smirk's.

"We can take anything you throw at us." She say's confidently and Deathstroke chuckle's darkly.

"We shall see..." He said then turned on screen's the Titans images coming up on them. "Destroy the Teen Titans..." He say's as a red X crosses each of the Titans before the image vanishes all of them being replaced with a shot of the team in front of him a name for them appearing under them. Jinx the pink haired girl, Mammoth the red haired man, and Gadget the small blonde, all together below them the name Troika is emblazoned. "And then you shall serve me further..." Deathstroke say's darkly as the screen's and light's go out hiding them all in the shadow's of the room.

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Titans Tower Cyber is on a sacred mission... "Aw, man, C'mon!" She exclaim's. She seek's out a relic of the Titans more covited than even Robyn's mask or Crow's book's. The kitchen floor of the tower is filled with garbage, the sink piled with unwashed dishes... "It's gotta be around here someware!" Cyber shout's as she seek's out this most sacred artifact. "Don't beleave this!" Cyber exclaim's annoyedly as she seek's this holy artifact from the Titans long past. The intire Op's Center is in disaray with garbage and other such brikabrak lay strewn threw the area. Beast Girl as a dog is still sniffing around for the artifact as Cyber has the couch above her head shaking it out, and Crow sit's at the Kitchen table reading a book while thinking the girl's are both idiot's. "How could you lose the remote?" Cyber demanded pointing to Beast Girl who is rumaging threw some garbage no longer a dog.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beast Girl demand's, before she find's something and grin's. "Dude! My old collar, I wondered whare this went!" BG exclaimed putting her collar, which is black with a red tag, on only to find Cyber leaning into her face frowning.

"To answer your question BG, Because your you." Cyber tell's her poking her in the chest.

"Hey just cause I lost that stupid hair clip..." Beast Girl start's and Cyber glare's.

"And the toothpaste, and my laptop, and the waffle iron..." Cyber list's with her finger's glaring at Beast Girl the whole time who sweat drop's. Crow look's at them again it almost seem's like he's eye's are trying to speak what he won't this being 'Your both morron's now stop talking so I can read my book alredy.' But saddly the girl's do not see this hidden message as they glare at one another.

"Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?" Beast Girl demand's as a vien start's to throb in Crow's forhead for the two girl's stupidity. He wondered if all the girl's he knew were idiot's... Then remembered Robyn... He then sighed wondering why he was stuck with these two while Sunfire got to spend time with the only quiet person in the whole of Titans Tower.

"Well, how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?" Cyber demand's and Crow growel's softly then slam's his book into the table and the two girl's yelp in surprise before turning to see an extremely annoyed Titan.

"Simple. You just get up and change the channel." Crow say's his voice icy and the two girl's look at him then one another puzzled while Crow sweat drop's.

"Don't even joke like that." Cyber tell's Crow with a serious tone.

"I wasn't joking..." Crow say's annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well good, cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote..." Cyber shout's as she get's back to looking threw the garbage and Crow's eye's darken. "... or go back to your nasty old book and..." Crow then glare's at the two face red with surpressed anger as Cyber doesn't see this nor does BG who is once more searching for the remote.

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device." Crow state's the girl's looking at him strangely as he then take's his book and walk's to the door of the room before turning to glare at the girl's. "You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration." As Crow tell's the girl this Robyn and Sunfire walk in.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! You were the one watching TV last!" BG exclaim's loudly making Crow sweatdrop once more as she glare's at Cyber.

"And that is the secret to traveling faster than light." Sunfire tell's Robyn before he blink's seeing the room in dissaray and the two girl's glaring at one another Crow looking like he wanted to jump out a window again.

"So if you want to blame someone..." Beast Girl say's pointing to Cyber and Sunfire blink's confused while Robyn shake's her head in exasperation. "... Look in the mirror, buddy!" Beast Girl exclaim's and Cyber growel's in her face. Robyn then try's to derail the enevatable battle by getting in between the two other girl's and puching them apart.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon!" She say's and the two girl's still glare at one another angrily.

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." Sunfire exclaim's loudly while floating to the fridge, as a disgruntled Beast Girl huffed.

"I don't need food!" She state's arm's crossed as Sunfire reaches the fridge and the other's sans Crow are now all yelling while our young alien power house open's the fridge. Inside Sunfire find's mostly half eatin leftover's, all of which are covered in a thick blue mold, clearly this thing hasn't been cleaned out in only God know's how long... Sunfire look's from the top shelf down to a wheel of half eatin cheese, the blue mold on it then start's to move before shrieking like Plasmus and Sunfire yelp's tossing a Starbolt at it causing blue gunk to go flying throughout the Op's Center.

The other Titans are now huddled together sans Crow who is in a shell of black energy before it open's to reviel himself. The other's are all covered in blue mold Sunfire being almost covered in it only his eye's left uncovered. As mold drip's down on Robyn's head she blink's and let's out a tired sigh. "Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robyn mutter's looking like she'd rather not be ware she was at the moment...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Later at Pianno Pizza in the heart of Jump City the Titans are sitting down arguing over what to have on thare pizza. Beast Girl is squatting in her seat unlike the other's and Crow look's like he want's to die. "Can we please just order something?" Crow asked as the two girl's, them being Cyber and Beast Girl, argued over what to have... As they alway's did...

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Girl state's like it should be obvious.

"Come on, girl, how can you deny me the all-meat experience?" Cyber question's of her green team mate. Will is nearby snikkering as she hear's the fimiliar argument before being shouted at by someone and get's back to work washing the dishes with a distrought look on her face as she does.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Beast Girl exclaim's with a horror stricken expression on her face.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Sunfire state's after having looked threw the menu then smile's brightly his freind's all looking at him strangely. Beast Girl look's repulsed as do Crow and Cyber all wondering what Tameranian's stumach's were made of and how they could eat this stuff?

"Uh, Sunfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Robyn say's to her orange freind while leaning over and the Orange Titan blushes before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh!" He exclaim's embaressedly. Above the Titans Gadget watches the team threw her goggle's zooming in on them everything looking green instead of black.

"Double pepperoni!" Cyber exclaim's to her freind's.

"I'm not eating meat!" Beast Girl exclaim's disgusted by the thought.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cyber exclaim's as the argument begin's once more. Gadget roll's her eye's finding the girl's to all be idiot's. A cross hair appear's above the head of each Titan as the word's "MISSION BEGIN" appear and Gadget grin's.

"Gadget to Jinx..." She say's into a mic next to her mouth. Jinx stand's next to a bus her hand cupped over her ear to recieve the transmission from her diminuative freind. "Begin Phaze One." Gadget tell's her threw the radio and Jinx smirk's as she carelessly tosses a Hexbolt at the bus causing it to roll forward and downhill. With the Titans they hear the busses horn blare from down the street, and all stand up to go to the side of the balcony. They then hear crying and Beast Girl gasp's as she spot's a baby carrige in the direct path of the Bus.

"Titans GO!" Robyn shout's jumping to the ground her team following after her and springing into action. As Sunfire quickly move's the carrige out of the way Cyber and Crow place themselve's in the Buses path. As the bus reaches her Cyber pushes back on it her feet skidding back as it continues to move forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow chant's as his eye's glow and the gear shift lever in the Bus is incoated in the same energy quickly being changed to park. The wheel's of the Bus now stop and skid slowing down the bus as Cyber help's to stop it intirely only a foot or two to spare or she would have hit Crow. The door to the bus has now opened to reviel no one in the driver's seat.

"Um…don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyber question's looking into the bus with Crow who nodd's. Beast Girl and Sunfire also look inside while Robyn goes to check on the carrige. Robyn look's inside then blink's and straightens up.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robyn question's as her team all blink then walk over to her and look at what had been inside the carrige. It was a teddy bear that was inside the carrige instead of the usual infant, the eye's of the bear are green and look somewhat like lenses. Then the bear speak's in Gadget's voice.

"Are you shit-faces normally this stupid?" Gadget question's threw the hidden speaker as clear this was the source of the crying. The bear's head then spin's and it's eye's glow a brighter green before shooting out lazer beam's toward's the Titans. Robyn, Beast Girl, and Sunfire are the only one's hit and are sent flying back smoke trailing behind them as they do. Cyber and Crow who were still in front of the bus saw this then looked to the bus as it let out a groan of metal. The bus then seemed to tilt to it's rear wheel's on it's own. The two look up as the shadow come's over them and a surprised look come's to thare face's by the unexpected event. Mammoth who has siezed the rear bumper of the bus and lifted it up into the air, he then slam's the large object hard into the ground and ontop of the two surprised Titans. Mammoth move's to the front of the bus after this dusting his hand's off with a smirk.

Gadget's nasty laughter come's from the side as she and her freind Jinx walk over to the only male member of the Troika. "That was way too easy." Gadget state's grinning with Jinx as they reach mammoth. "What a buncha shit-heads. You guys want to get pizza?" Gadget say's before pointing to Pianno Pizza with her thumb and asking her freind's.

Will meanwhile blink's seeing these three and finding that she might need to assist the Titans if the three villian's try to get TOO rough with her home town. Meanwhile Beast Girl, Robyn, and Sunfire are all laying in an alley a bannana peel on BG's head as she sat in a trashcan. "EWWWW!" BG exclaim's pulling off the peel and dropping it too the ground before shivoring.

"This isn't over!" Robyn state's angrily as she dust's herself off. As this is said the bus near the Troika is blasted away unexpectedly and the Troika look to it to see Cyber's Sonic Cannon and then the metal teen herself stand's up glarring at the three responciable for her being imbedded into the ground.

"We're just getting started!" Cyber state's as a bird shaped shadow loom's behind him and has red eye's. The shadow then dispell's into an annoyed Crow who's face is now hidden in shadow his eye's almost glowing red as he glare's at the Troika his cloak's closing around himself.

"Who are these guy's?" Beast Girl ask's as she look's at the Troika.

"Were the Troika!" Gadget said factly while smirking.

"Your worst nightmare!" Mammoth state's with an evil smirk.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx state's as she and her team form up then move forward. A jetpack open's up on Gadget's back and she take's off into the air. Gadget then fire's off both missle's and lazer's toward's the alley, nocking lose peices of the wall down on the three Titans who scramble to avoid the make-shift rockslide. Crow was charged by Jinx who smirked.

"Hey your cute." She said and Crow rolled his eye's. She tossed hex bolt's at him and the inigmatic Crow used black energy shield's to block then used the shield's like blade's. "It's too bad we have to fight." Jinx said with a smirk and winked at Crow who shivered slightly. Cyber meanwhile was having to deal with an annoying Mammoth who was trying to prove himself stronger. The two Titans managed to push the two Troika member's down the street. As this is happening the other Titans come out of the alley having escaped the rockslide caused by Gadget. Mammoth grinned as he saw this then asked Cyber humorously.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Cyber blinked in confusion and doesn't notice as Gadget stick's a jetpack on her back.

"Wha..." She question's.

"Doomed!" Gadget say's playfully as she clear's away from Cyber and presses a button on her right glove sending Cyber shooting into the air while screaming. Sunfire, Beast Girl, and Robyn watch thare friend fly off till her scream reaches them and Sunfire gasp's.

"Cyber!" He shout's and shoot's off to save his freind but as the jet pack changes direction it throw's him off course for a second before turning also to catch up with his freind. Meanwhile Jinx jumped at Crow with a flying spin kick but he easily duck's and get's behind the pink haired pixxie. Jinx kick's at Crow two more time the sorcerer's eye's are closed as he then trie's a back hand but Jinx block's it with her forarm's moving back slightly from the strength of the attack raising a brow at the boy who's eye's glow with an eery light.

"Your not bad... For a boy..." Jinx say's with a smirk and Crow frown's.

"And now you're gonna croak like a frog!" Came Gadget's voice from behind and Crow turn's to see her using four spider leg's to hold herself up. A device is coming from the back pack on her back looking somewhat like a cannon. The device fire's as Crow's eye's widen and he is sent flying letting off a scream of pain as his back hit Robyn nocking both Titans to the ground and Crow groweled his red eye's turning to slit's for but a second before returning back to normal.

Beast Girl passes the two on the ground ignoring a slight sence of jellousy for some strange reason. "Hah!" Beast Girl exclaim's grinning as she change's into an elephant and charge's the two only to stop abruptly and blink in surprise. She look's down to see Mammoth has lifted her clean off her feet and sweatdrop's because of the evil look on his face.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" The red haired lummex exclaim's and Robyn's eye's widen.

"Beast Girl! Hang on!" The Girl Wonder shout's as she jump's to her feet and rushe's forward toward's her green teammate. Mammoth then throw's BG into the air and jump's up as she come's down to hit the girl and send her flying toward's Robyn. BG quickly changes back into her human form and hit's Robyn the two girl's skidding back to ware Crow is getting up a scowel clearly on his face.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts severly kicked?" BG questioned as she rub's her head and the two other Titans glare at her making her shrink.

"It's just you!" They both say icily then glare at the smirking Troika.

"Listen up, team. I have a plan." Robyn say's but before she can speak to her remaining team mate's, two of Gadget's energy beam's hit them sending them both flying a block away while the Girl wonder manage's to evade the beam's and land's in a crouch looking to her team mate's who seem in some pain.

"Gee, Shit-face." Gadget say's in an overly sweet tone. "Sure hope your fancy-pants plan includes getting fried!" Gadget state's with a grin as the same gun from over her shoulder level's off on the girl wonder.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robyn growel's glaring at the Troika and making a "Bring it on" gesture with her hand pointed toward's them. Gadget's shoulder cannon zero's in on it's target and fire's at the ground before Robyn making a large gash in the land. Jinx leap's backward as the crack come's near them landing on her knee's, she then throw's a large enough Hexbolt to open the crack wider. Mammoth then leap's up and then come's down with a roar pushing down on the fault with all his waight. The added force on the gash causes it to move forward toward Robyn who fall's tumbling into the darkness of the crevice with a shout.

Crow and BG then use Crow's magic to quickly teleport down into the creavice. Water flow's threw the sewer as they land and look around BG look's around worriedly as Crow look's around also worried. "Robyn!" BG call's out worriedly to the darkness not seeing her freind anyware in sight. Meanwhile back on the surface the Troika are looking into the creavice not seeing the two Titans due to the darkness.

"Pft... They weren't so tough..." Jinx say's then notices that BG and Crow are gone. "Awww... I liked the that guy with violet hair too..." Jinx pouted and Gadget snikkered.

"Jinx and Crow sitting in a tree..." Gadget sang then laughed as Jinx rolled her eye's.

"What ever!" Jinx said looking to the side with a real blush coming to her face.

"So now what?" Mammoth questioned looking between his female companion's. Before either of them could answer the three were hit in the back by a large peice of rubble. The Troika shook their head's and looked up to see someonw dressed in a hooded cloak with glowing masked eye's and three blue scar like mark's glowing in the shadowy hood of the cloak. "Who the hell is this guy?" Mammoth questioned and the girl's rolled thare eye's and ran toward's the new commer.

The person crouched low then moved forward quickly and punched each of the Troika girl's in the gut as the masked mystery reached them then jumped up and kneed them in the face each. The person's cape fluttered as they landed then ran at mammoth who threw a punch but the person moved to the side then kicked him in the face then placed thare feet on his shoulder's and jumped behind him and into the creavice Robyn fell down in.

"What the hell!?" Jinx questioned as the person vanished into the shadow's of the creavice. "Mammoth you let that guy get away!" Jinx acused and his mouth opened.

"What!" Mammoth roared looking at her incrediously.

"Well it wasn't our fault!" Gadget said seriously and Mammoth gapped at the two. "So it must be your fault!" She told him Jinx nodding her head as she got up and dusted off her skirt.

"Now hold on a minute here! I so did not let that freak get away!" Mammoth exclaimed and the girl's crossed thare arm's looking at him annoyedly.

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

At Titans Tower the two remaining Titans return home. Crow pushing the door open with his power's as BG sulk's past him looking depressed. She is limping somewhat as she enter's obviously having sustained some form of leg injury and leaning against Crow for support. The two walk into the Entrance hall which has arm chair's along each side of the wall's.

"That didn't just happen." Beast Girl say's dissbeleavingly as she shake's her head, Crow helping her into her seat. "Tell me that didn't just happen." Beast Girl plead's with Crow who sigh's as he look's to her.

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." Crow say's stoichly without carring. BG then start's to rub her injured leg and Crow sigh's once more and place's his hand's on it.

"Uhhh... Er hey what are you doing?!" Beast Girl question's while blushing.

"Just shut up and letme help you..." Crow say's annoyedly and BG blink's. Crow's hand's a then surrounded by magic energy and BG feel's her leg tingle before she feel's all the pain that had been in her leg vanishing as Crow remove's his hand's.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." Beast Girl tell's Crow still blushing but now with a small smile on her face. Crow shrugg's his shoulder's like it was no big deal.

"No problem..." He tell's her softly then look's to the door as it open's behind them. Sunfire and Cyber then walk in smiling the door closing behind them.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyber. I was halfway to Gotham City before Sunfire here zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyber question's looking to her freind's who can't seem to meet her eye's. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play." Cyber say's slightly pleading as she look's to the two and Sunfire look's around and notises someone's missing.

"Where is Robyn?" Sunfire question's of the two also who look to the floor.

"Um, Sunfire... We're not sure." Beast Girl say's softly to the confused young alien.

"Not sure?" Sunfire question's recieving a nod he shake's his head. "Why are you not..." Sunfire started but Crow cut him off.

"We searched everywhere..." Crow say's not sounding affected by what he's saying. "And all we found was this." Crow say's opening his cloak to reviel Robyn's belt in his hand's. Sunfire gasps as he see's his leader's most coveted posession, while Cyber groan's loudly and slump's to the floor clapping her hand's to her head.

"I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I..? It was a trap, and I... I shoulda known." Cyber say's softly to herself looking to the ground.

"I do not understand." Sunfire say's softly while shaking his head. "How could you not find her?" Sunfire demanded looking to his only fellow male Titan Crow. "People do not just vanish! She has to be someplace, so go there and look!" Sunfire state's angrily his eye's ablaze and Beast Girl put's herself inbetween the two boy's to try and stop Sunfire from doing something he might later regret.

"Easy, Sunfire. Come on. This is Robyn we're talking about. I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably turn up any second." Beast Girl say's to the alien while smiling and the door start's to creak open. "Awesome timing." BG say's thankful that thare leader has seemingly returned.

"Robyn!" Sunfire say's happily flying to the door quickly and land's in front of it. He reache's the door before it has opened and stand's at the thresh hold hoping to see thare leader. However a crash nock's Sunfire flying back and as the dust clear's the Troika walking in Gadget on her spider leg's all of them smirking widely.

"Oh, no." Beast Girl utter's with wide eye's, while Mammoth crack's his knuckle's.

"Oh, yes." Jinx state's as the Titans get ready to fight Sunfire looking like an angry lion at the moment.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyber state's angrily her sybornetic eye glowing red her cannon at the ready. The trio remain unfazed as the advance forward all smirking while Gadget's cannon come's from her back pack once more.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" Gadget state's with a smirk on her face. Gadget fire's her cannon at the same time as Cyber the blast's hitting and sending the two skidding back from impact. Crow's face darkien's as he float's into the air and lift's chair's up with his power's and tossing them at the Troika. Sunfire from above is throwing his Starbolt's at the Troika his eye's nearly burning with rage. BG stumble's to the ground then move's to give Cyber some room as she fire's her cannon moving backward's to the hole in the wall.

"Split up!" Cyber shouted and the Team went with her order's dispersing threwout the tower the Troika following them. Crow flies to the stair'slanding and after Sunfire passes him he throw's a couple of fire extinguisher's toward's Mammoth who was after them. Mammoth easily swat's the extinguisher's away as he charge's up the stair's afer them. Beast Girl meanwhile run's down a hall and turn's a corner as the wall panel's all start to collapse near her. As the dust clear's Beast Girl is lunges out of it as a bobcat and behind her Jinx is lazily walking down the hall a smile on her face as the wall's start to explode as she passes them.

"Here, kitty, kitty. What's the matter?" Jinx ask's in a condecending tone. "Afraid of a little bad luck?" Jinx ask's as more panel's blow out her smile never failing.

Sunfire and Crow meanwhile burst threw the door's of the Gym and quickly slam them shut again Crow moving some equipment in front of the door. Sunfire fire's a Starbolt into a concentrated beam and weld's the door closed to hopefully stop the large lummox. The boy's then slowly back away from the door and trade a never glance at one another, wondering if the barrecade will hold. Unfortunately this is something they won't have to worry about as the wall behind them explode's. The two turn and see Mammoth walk in from the hole in the wall grinning evilly. "Hello boy's. Miss me?" He questioned from his place as both Male Titans glared at him angrily.

Meanwhile back on the stair's Cyber is running from Gadget as one of the Tiny Terror's metal leg's swing at her. Cyber easily evaded then ran up the stair's and turned once she reached a hall way and hiding behind a corner. As Gadget come's down the hall she turn's to a door and it open's admitting her in. Cyber smirk's as she run's to the door and it open's once more only to reviel a dark room. Cyber walk's into the room Cautiously only for the door to close and ingulf her in it's darkness. "What the..." Before Cyber could continue several screen's came on onel of them having gadget's face on it grinning the other's having static.

"So, Borg-Bitch, you got a heart under all that outdated shit-ware?" Gadget asked as her face came to all the screen's her voice coming in sterio from them. Cyber turn's from the screen but yet another screen come's on next to her with Gadget's image on it. "Not telling huh?" Gadget questioned with a smirk. "Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!" Gadget exclaim's and Cyber hear's something so look's to the cieling to see Gadget using her Spider leg's to walk on the ceiling before reaching the light from the now static covered screen's and lowering herself down on a surprissed Cyber.

In another part of the tower BG is running from Jinx still now in human form. She look's down the corner and breath's a sigh of relief taking heavy breath's as she try's to calm herself. "Lost her..." BG say's to herself and as though she actually Jinxed it, a couple of her Hexbolt's pass over her head and hit the ceiling. A panel briefly spark's pink before swinging down and nailing BG in the face. The green wonder stumble's on her feet for a few brief moment's before falling backward's to the ground.

"This just isn't your lucky day." Jinx say's humorously while walking toward's the green girl from behind. Said shapeshifter quickly get's up while changing into a green tyranosaurous rex with tiger stripe's down her back. The "T-Wrecks" then roared loud enough to shake the intire tower. Jinx back flip's away and then fixxes her eye's on the annoying green teen. Her eye's glow with pink energy and a ring of pink fire incircle's her and then float's up before dissapating. BG then hear's a groan of metal and look's down to see the floor starting to crack under her own wieght. BG fall's down the hole Jinx walking to look into with a small smirk clearly on her face...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Robyn groaned as her eye's opened... "Don't move..." Came a voice from the shadow's as she opened her eye's to see the hooded figure who had evaded the Troika so easily. "You took some hit to the head wonder girl..." The figure told her as whoever it was then picked her up. "Hold still..." The person said but Robyn's hazy mind couldn't distinguish anything from it. In fact she thought it sounded somewhat robotic for some reason. She then saw the three glowing blue scar's and blood colored eye's on the mask. But she also noticed the skull mark on it as the person then put something on her head.

"Who are you..." Robyn questioned weakly looking into the red lensed eye's of her savior curiously and the person placed an ice pack on her head holding it down to help with her head ache probubly as the being then sighed.

"I have many name's..." The person said in what Robyn could almost swear was a tone of regret. "But... You can call me..." The being said a flame coming to thare voice as the person looked to her once more. "Silence..." The person now Silence said as they then removed the ice pack from her head and placed thare hand over her forhead. "This will help with the head ache." Silence said slipping something into her mouth then removing thare hand from her head. "You better get well quick kid... Your team need's you..." The masked being said as they seemed to blend into the shadow's vanishing into the darkness around her...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Back at Titans tower, In a storage room Cyber and Gadget are fighting after having smashed threw a large circular hatchway in the back. Cyber back's away from Gadget as the tiny terror move's forward toward's her. Gadget then advances forward and swing's the Spider-leg's at Cyber who manages to catch the end of it in her hand's. "Gotcha!" Cyber exclaim's while grinning at the younger girl. Gadget just grin's as she swing's another leg at the Titanium teen, Cyber free's one of her hand's while keeping hold of the first leg and catches the second with reliative ease. Cyber then turn's tossing Gadget to the side to land on her back spark's coming from her back pack. Cyber chuckle's as she pick's up the little girl and rip's off the pack on her back.

"Let me go, you shit-munching bitch!" Gadget growel's at Cyber who drop's her ware she run's into some boxxes, Cyber meanwhile simply crushes the device extricated from Gadget's back and then tosses the remain's behind her back. She then leasurely strole's after Gadget not realy finding her much of a threat any longer.

"How you gonna fight me without your tech?" Cyber taunt's before seeing a shadow and following it. She then find's a panel and lift's it up to see a surprised Gadget. Cyber look's pleased till she hear's a crunch and look's down to see a strange box like device under her foot. "Huh?" Cyber question's then look's back to "Gadget" to see it smile evilly before it shimmered then faded out revieling it was nothing more than a hologram. Cyber back's up cautiously but Gadget jump's down onto her back and pull's a device from her glove's spark's flying from it as it is activated. "Yo, what are you..." Cyber start's till a panel pop's off her back and she feel's Gadget is doing something to her system's. "Get out of my systems! Nobody hacks my systems!" Cyber say's in a straighned tone her human eye twitching as she run's back and forth against her will before her limb's start to flail about randomly. Her right arm soon raises and Gadget grin's evilly.

"Ooh, ejector arm. Cool!" Gadget exclaim's making Cyber's, hand, forarm, and half the upper arm pop off her body to roll uselessly along the ground.

"My arm!" Cyber exclaim's as the one sided fight continue's between the two girl's. "Get off! Get off me! Stop!" Cyber trie's to plead before she is ejected out of the tower and into the bay. Soon Sunfire, Crow, and Beast Girl are ejected also by thare asailent's and into the bay all yelling as they soon hit the water. The Troika stand in the Op's Center looking out a window as this happen's all smirking.

"Have a nice afterlife, you shit-eating losers!" Gadget exclaim's as Jinx fire's a Hexbolt at the water and it create's a tidal wave which move's forward to slam into the Titans sending them all away as the Troika all smile smuggly feeling victorious...

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." Two sea gull's stand pearched on nearby pillar's to the bay.

"Get out of my systems. Get off me." The gull's swiftly fly away.

"Robin. Where is Robin? I do not understand." A can washes up on the shore.

"Gotta go out for the others." The Tower and a bridge can be seen from here.

"We searched everywhere."

"How could you not find her?"

"All we found was this." Cyber slowly make's her way up the slope of the shore holding the stub ware her right arm once was.

"People do not just vanish."

"Oh, no."

"I shoulda been there. I shoulda known." The other Titans pull themselve's out of the water all looking drenched and miserable.

"So, uh…who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Girl quip's and Cyber and Crow both glare at her making her shrink back.

"Not now, girl..." Cyber say's to her green freind annoyedly.

"Hey, I was just trying to..." Beast Girl attempt's but Crow places a hand on her shoulder to silence her. Cyber then extend's the index finger on her left hand a small torch coming from it as she did. A panel on her thigh then open's up to reviel sparking wire's and short sircut, and she get's to work on it while sitting down on a log to repair the leg as best she can. Sunfire soon move's forward toward's the metal teen.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Sunfire question's from behind Cyber who continues to do her work.

"I got it." Cyber state's factly and yet Sunfire presses on.

"But you are so damaged and..." Cyber quickly round's on the alien glarring into his jade eye's angrily.

"I got it!" Cyber exclaim's and Beast Girl frown's.

"Hey! He only wanted to help! What is your problem?" Beast Girl demand's of Cyber who glare's at her heatedly.

"What do you think?" Cyber question's motioning toward's the tower with her left arm. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size Poindexterwith a mouth that could make a sailor blush, took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" She exclaim's ending by pointing to the stub now replacing her right arm.

"Enough! We need to control our emotions." Crow growel's out at the metal girl who glare's at him and get's in his face.

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Cyber demand's and Crow doesn't back down he continue's to glare eye's turning to red slit's as he does.

"I wish Robyn were here..." Sunfire say's dejected sitting down and looking to his feet.

"Well, she's not!" Cyber exclaim's glaring at Sunfire who look's to the ground saddly. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT"S OVER!!" Cyber exclaim's arm's in the air and they all look at her. She turn's her back to them looking to the water's of the bay as soon they all follow suit looking to the churning water's of the ocean together all seeming to slump in defeat.

"Then…the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Girl ask's softly not looking at any of her freind's.

"Not yet..." Come's a voice from behind them and they all turn surprised to see Robyn standing in front of some bushes who look's fine save she is missing her belt arm's crossed as she give's them all a winning smile. "Not if I can help it..." She say's to them all confidently the team now feeling they may have a chance to get thare home back...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

The tower has changed as it's new occupant's are making some renovation's. The whole thing now has some kind of honeycomb pattern and the light's on the top floor are all half off. Inside the Op's Center the Troika are making themselve's at home after having cleaned the intire Op's center of it's trash, Gadget is currently hanging Cyber's arm on the wall with a grinon her face. "Higher…a little to the left…a little more…and…" A pair of device's are holding the arm following her instruction's until she give's a thumb's up. "…perfect!" Gadget exclaim's as the arm now hang's high up on the wall like a trophy of some kind. "Slade's gonna shit himself when he hears we whipped the Titans _and_ took their fracking Tower!" Gadget exclaim's walking to an area ware a batch of CD's are lighned up.

Mammoth meanwhile is in the kitchen looking in the fridge to all the blue moldy food, Jinx walk's in wearing Robyn's belt around her slender hip's much like the girl wonder would and carrying one of Crow's cloak's in hand. "Not to mention Robyn's favorite fashion statement." Jinx state's then pull's on Crow's cloak and smile's widely.

"Ooohhh! Some shit eater's got a crush on the shit head Titan!" Gadget exclaimed and Mammoth snikkered as he listened to the girl's. Gadget's constant swearing was simply something she did alot... Even to her own freind's as odd as it was.

"I so do not, Gadget!" Jinx warned glaring at her freind.

"Jinx and Crow, Sitting in a tree..." Gadget started to sing with a grin and Jinx groweled.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll make sure you never get another of you stupid invention's to work till your forty..." Jinx groweled and Gadget shut up leaving Mammoth to roar out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" The two demanded and Mammoth stopped laughing to snikker. Mammoth then stick's his head into the fridge and then pull's out an old moldy Hamburger.

"Hmph. All their food is _way_ out of date." Mammoth say's with imphasis yet still eat's the old hamburger. Gadget meanwhile is looking threw CD's and shaking her head.

"You think that stuff's rotten?" Gadget then pull's out a CD and shake's her head. "Wait 'til you see their music." She then tosses the CD away and pull's out another. "Crap..." She say's then throw's it behind her. "Shit..." She throw's one more hating it as much as the last one. "Steaming pile of crap..." She say's throwing another CD not notising as the arm on the wall's middle finger move's. "Shit..." She say's throwing the CD away, meanwhile the middle finger of Cyber's arm the has a camera come online and zoom's in on Jinx who is smiling as she smell something from the cloak.

"He smell's like Lavender... Cute..." Jinx say's and you can almost bet Cyber is laughing at the other end of the camera. The camera then look's to Mammoth to see him gorging himself on the rotten food in thare fridge, then the eye move's to Gadget to see several CD's behind her strewn throughout the floor. The eye then move's on to look at a Computer console not being watched by the errogent Troika. The arm then jump's down moving unnoticed by the Troika who continue on with what thare doing. The arm sneak's along a ledge behind Gadget as she continue's to throw CD's behind herself.

The arm reache's the console and then tenticle's come out of the end ware it would usually be attached to Cyber. It start's to hit key's on the consol quickly and a schematic of the Tower come's up on the screen still the Troika don't notice this. One by one the section's of the Tower's schematic go red, soon all of them go red and an alarm goes off a flashing red light acompanying it as the Troika look around surprised by this. Jinx throw's off Crow's cloak and Mammoth stand's up, the cabnet's in the kitchen have all started to open and close at random. Mammoth blink's then trie's to close them yet is unable, Gadget then has to duck as the CD rack spit's out one of the disk's at her.

"Hey!" She shout's then fall's back with a surprised yell as more CD's are shot at her. "What the fracking hell is going on here?" Gadget question's with a raised brow. The chair of a nearby console then swivals around to show the bionic arm of Cyber to a surprised Gadget. The tendrl's had retracted back inward but quickly shoot out of the arm to wrapp around Gadget. The arm then craw's to the floor dragging a screaming Gadget as it does and soon a pair of jet's open from the side's of the forarm and it take's off the hand balling into a fist and flying around the room, before it then goe's up an air vent dragging the screaming girl with it.

Back in the kitchen as Jinx watche's this a shadowy hand come's from the ground and wrap's around her. Jinx only get's to let out a startled yelp as the dark energy pull's her up threw the ceiling as it seem's that Crow is getting his revenge. Mammoth blink's and look's around confused before the side door open's, a Starbolt come's from the side of the room and nock's him into it the door closing behind him as it does.

On the roof of the Tower the energy that ingulfed Jinx come's out of the ground changing into a Crow with glowing red eye's as it leave's her to drop to her knee's panting and shivoring. Behind her Cyber's arm shoot's out of a pipe and up into the air, before verring off course and shooting toward's Jinx. Jinx's eye's widen as Gadget hit her head on and the two both roll backward halfway across the roof. The arm then flie's away as the elevator door open's and a Starbolt nock's Mammoth out to roll over to his team mate's. Cyber's arm then drop's Robyn's belt having grabbed it from Jinx and deposite's in into the Girl Wonder's outstreatched hand. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration." She say's as she then fasten's her belt around her waist before letting it slide down to hang on her hip's. "But like I said… This isn't over..." Robyn state's crossing her arm's as Cyber and the other Titans stand behind her Cyber replacing her arm.

"It's just getting started." Cyber say's as the Troika all stand up and glare at the Titans.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx shout's her team mate's scattering as she throw's a Hexbolt toward the Titans who scramble to avoid it. As it hit's the ground a panel swell's up before exploding. BG jump's up out of the smoke as Mammoth charge's toward's her. BG dodge's Mammoth as he trie's to smash he before jumping into the air changing into a hawk as Mammoth bring's down his fist to the ground a shockwave being sent toward Cyber. Jinx then land's behind Cyber and jump's off the large girl's shoulder's and throw's more Hexbolt's at Cyber hitting a water tank and causing it to topple toward the machine girl. Cyber manage's to just barely lunge out of the way as the tank hit's the ground water spreading everyware.

Sunfire meanwhile throw's a salvo of Starbolt's at Jinx who nimbly dodges the attack's, the pink haired girl then duck's behind a piece of new construction Sunfire following her. Cyber meanwhile check's herself and Gadget land's on her back. "Hey, Robo-Wuss." Gadget say's snottily as she pull's out her tool. "Feel like getting hacked?" Gadget question's and Cyber smirk's.

"Nope. How 'bout you? Robyn! Now!" She question's then shout's and Robyn jump's up throw's a disk that hit's a surprised Gadget's backpack making it spark as she start's to scream in pain and frustration eye twitching as Robyn land's nearby.

"Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system!" Gadget shout's as she run's around trying to get her pack off as differant devices start to activate at random. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Gizmo shouted throwing his shoulder mounted cannon off as it start's to fire, several more device's then start flying out of her pack before her jetpack activate's and she goes screaming off into the sky. As this is happening Jinx is running under some construction equipment Sunfire continuing his persuit of her.

"Beast Girl GO!" Sunfire shout's as Jinx get's in position the green changeling jumping from overhead changing into a monkey and landing on Jinx's face. Jinx strugle's with BG on her face walking under a construction framework and tossing Hexbolt's at random all around. Jinx then finally dislodges BG throwing her off with a grunt and the green girl change's back to her human shape in a half flip landing in a crouch.

"Your luck just ran out!" BG stated then sprinted off before turning into a hawk and flying off.

"Huh..." Jinx wondered and just looked to ware the green changeling ran off with a WTF look on her face before she looked around and noticed that all the beam's had pink spark's shooting off them. She then see's one of the pipe's break and water come gushing out as she let's out a nervous little shuder briefly before the rest all burst and collapse around her.

Mammoth meanwhile trie's to charge Crow who flie's up avoiding one of Mammoth's collosal fist's and landing behind him. As Mammoth then trie's to charge him again Cyber ram's her shoulder into him sending the lummox skidding across the ground. As Mammoth stop's he get's up to look at BG now as a T-rex and he sweatdrop's. She roar's at him and Mammoth scream's jumping up and running away. Sunfire then power's up his Starbolt's and tosses them at Mammoth hitting the teen's leg's causing him to go spinning before Robyn run's toward's him jumping into a spinning kick nocking the man away screaming to land on the rest of his team in a heap Jinx kicking her leg's from under Mammoth Gadget on the bottom.

"Frack it. I'm calling Slade..." Gadget say's pulling out a comunicator before being lited up by the collar to face the Girl Wonder.

"Who is Slade?" Robyn demand's and Gadget grin's nastily.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Shit-head?" Gadget say's to Robyn who glare's...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Deathstroke AKA Slade sit's in the shadow's watching the event's unfold as someone walk's toward's him. He is shorter than slade and an elderly fellow, bald on top of his head black hair hanging down his shoulder's, in a white suit and tie and a black shirt. "Shall I have Cinderblock retrieve the Troika for you sir?" The buttler question's and Slade chuckle's darkly and pushes a button on his seat. The screen's now show recording's of the Titans doing battle with the Troika.

"No need Wintergreen... I never expected them to succeed." Slade's say's darkly his left eye lazily looking to his screen's. "They were merely messengers. And the message has been received." Slade say's darkly as the screen's all come on to show Robyn's face. She repeat's the line 'Who is Slade?' over and over Slade simply watching as the gear's in his lair and in his mind both turn his eye glaring at the girl... As they had only just been given a brief taste of What this mad man could truely do...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Back to the Tower the Titans have reverted the tower back to it's orriginal state. "NOOOO!! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" BG exclaim's holding her face as she stare's at her CD's. "My tunes! They've been…" She put's her hand on her head over dramatically and fall's to her knee's. "…Alphabetized." She lament's then sniffle's before starting to look threw the CD's throwing them behind her back. Cyber meanwhile seem's to have taken up the quest to find the lost remote once more like she did earlier, Robyn is leaning against the couch her hand's on her chin as she watche's this with an unreadable expression on her face. "How am I ever gonna find anything?" Crow then walk's into the room carrying the cloak Jinx had liberated from his room and twitches slightly.

"They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room." Crow growel's out icily threw gritted teeth, eye's glowing with barely supressed rage. Sunfire then gasp's as the other's turn to see him looking in thare fridge.

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Sunfire exclaim's and the Titans wonder if they should thank the Troika briefly then decide not to care. Cyber then lift's up the sofa Robyn sighing as she does shaking it hoping to find the most coveted remote.

"You gotta be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the..." Robyn whistle's and Cyber look's to see her leader smirking and pointing to the saught after device on a nearby table in plain sight. "Ha!" Cyber say's then replace's the sofa on the ground and then sit's as Robyn join's her before starting to flip threw channel's. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?" Cyber question's while the rest of the team come and gather with the two the Team back together once more.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." Robyn say's smiling to her freind's as she then change's the channel on the tv once more...

TBC...


	5. Forces of Nature

Other world, Other Team...

Chapter 5...

Forces of Nature...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

The sky is dark and cloudy while within them two figure's stand silhouetted by the darkness of the cloud's. The first of the figure's was large and bulky, he slammed two large stick's into the cloud's thunder sounding as he did so. The second figure was thin and wirey with upswept hair and was moving his hand's around lightning following them stricking the ground. Away from the cloud's more lightning strike's yet Titans Tower is now in view...

At said Tower a certain Green Changeling is straining to move a large rubber band. She then changes into a buffalo and loop's the rubber band with her horn's. She move's the rubber band onto a hook that is attached to a lever and quickly changes back to human form and lock's the device into place with a grin on her face. She then reaches to her side and pick's up a filled water baloon an unknown dark substance within.

"This is gonna be so sweet!" She say's to herself not seeing the dark shadow rise up behind her from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Crow's voice question's suprising Beast Girl who let out a short yelp almost dropping the watter baloon but managing to catch it and sigh in relief. The green Jester then turn's to see Crow behind her with a raised brow and grinned. "Please tell me this isn't another of your ridiculous pranks." Crow plead's and the green changeling's grin just widen's.

"Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one!" Beast Girl exclaim's happily and Crow roll's his eye's at his green freind's sence of humor wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this... "All right, check it out." Beast Girl say's and then frown's. "'Member how Cyber put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well, brother, it's payback time." Beast Girl say's with a devilish look on her face and Crow sweatdrop's. "I give you…the Beast Girl Insta-Lube 9000!" BG say's excitedly and Crow look's at the floor mounted slingshot and then follow's a line to a tripwire down the hall and shake's his head.

"Hasn't the slingshot alredy been invented?" Crow asked with a sarcastic tone and BG huff's.

"It's not just a slingshot dude." BG say's then start's to explain/rant. "See, when Wire-Head steps around the corner, her foot tugs the string." BG then point's to the string and follow's it to the lever grinning. "The string trips the lever…" She say's and Crow look's about ready to fall asleep at this point... "…the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands…" BG say's and then hold's up the water baloon to Crow who raises a brow. "…which sends a balloon-load of motor oil flying right at him, and BOOSH!" BG shout's waking Crow from his haze to stare at the girl annoyedly. "Pretty clever, huh?" BG question's with a grin and elbowing the dark titan in the rib's lightly before she put's the water baloon into the setup.

"You're a genius..." Crow say's the sarcasim so thick you could sufficate in it.

"It's just a little good clean, dirty fun." BG say's then her ear's perk up as she hear's a door opening down the hall. "Here she comes." BG say's quickly while pulling Crow to crouch behind a corner in the hall.

"Whoa!" Crow exclaim's as he's pulled and then frown's. "I don't think..." Crow tried only to be interupted by BG shhh'ing him. "But what if..." Crow trie's again only to be shhh'ed once more by the grinning green jester.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyber whisper's her question from behind the other two Titans and BG shhh's her before her eye's go wide and she looks disbeleavingly at the smiling form of Cyber hunched down behind the two.

"Cyber?! You can't be Cyber!" BG exclaim's with wide frantic eye's and Cyber look's to her green freind with a confused look.

"I can't?" Cyber question's still confused.

"Wait... If you're you, then who's…?" BG state's turning to look out at her "brilliant" prank go wrong. As they hear the footstep's echo down the hall the wire suddenly goes taut, pull's the lever thus releasing the baloon and BG's eye's go wide as Dinner Plate's as she lunge's at the baloon in a frantic attempt to stop the prank from going ary. "NOOOOOOOO!!" Now BG can see Sunfire ahead of her and then flinches as she hear's a small yelp of surprise before Sunfire th balloon connects with Sunfire and he's coated in motor oil. "Sunfire!" BG shout's running to her alien freind who cannot see her due to the oil now covering his face. Cyber and Crow come over Crow actually smirking for a second before looking around and turning back to his normally stoich self probubly laughing on the inside.

"You okay?" Cyber question's as Sunfire wipe's the oil from his eye's then blink's.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" Sunfire question's both confused and worried he did something to upset his freind's.

"_You_ didn't do anything... _She_ did." Crow say's looking to BG who has the decency to appear sheepish at the moment.

"Sunfire! It was…" BG trie's to come up with an excuse as Sunfire look's at her threw the oil now coating his upper body. "…you weren't supposed to…" BG then trie's to say something else but get's two dissaproving stare's courtesy of Cyber and Crow. "I didn't…" BG then gulp's and luagh's heartlessly while she grin's sheepishly once more. "Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles." BG trie's to joke poorly before attempting another laugh which die's quickly as Sunfire stand's over her glaring at her his eye's glowing angrily.

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things. You are a…a…CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!!" Sunfire yell's in pure rage at the green girl who now look's completely confused.

"I'm a what-bag?" BG question's and Cyber step's up to her freind.

"You heard the man." She tell's BG with a smirk who blink's looking confused.

"You are such a clorbag." Crow say's while shaking his head Sunfire nodding his own oil covered head in agreement behind his only male freind.

"Come on, you guys. Can't anybody take a joke?" BG ask's looking to her freind's pleadingly but before anything else could be said a flash of lightning come's near a window and a shadow overlap's them. The team all turn to see the Silhouette of thare leader Robyn standing against the glare.

"Titans..." She say's as another bolt of lightning hit's and she finishes. "Trouble!" She state's as she is returned to darkness and the team wonder what's going on in town this time...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

At the Jump City bridge the rain cloud's still hover in the air even now after the storm has ended. Lightning strike's differant place's before an ecceptionally large bolt of lightning come's down and hits the middle of the road on the bridge a big rig swirving to miss causing it to tip over onto it's side. The other driver's then slam on thare break's to avoid collision creating a trafic jam around the flaming point at the middle of the road as smoke start's to drift away and two silhouetted being's appear within it.

As the last of the smoke start's to dissapear the two come into view as people gaze on them leaving thare car's to see what's the two are. The two both wear outfits that look like something like samurai armor, but without the upper body protection. The bulky one has blue-grey skin and black clothing trimmed with blue, and he also wears a samurai-style helmet. A white thundercloud is emblazoned on his chest, black eye's, and he has long black sideburns. His thiner and shorter cohort, on the other hand, has light yellow skin and hair, with beedy black eye's, and his outfit is orange and yellow, with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest. A headband keeps his hair out of the way and has a guard plate stretching down on either side to cover his cheeks. Both wear armbands and wrist/shin guards.

The two then look around before then looking to one another and smiling as the big one then question's. "May we have fun here, brother?" The big one ask's and the short one grin's.

"Of course!" He exclaim's then make's a bolt between his hand's. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please!" The shorter of the two shout's as he then tosses the bolt up and it hit's one of the suspension cable's. The cable spark's and they fly everyware Lightning grinning as they do so. "Look, brother! I command the sparks to dance!" Lightning say's hapily grinning then letting out a laugh as the bolt die's down yet the spark's continue to fall and Thunder smirk's as he look's around himself.

"Amusing. Now listen as I make music!" Thunder say's as he clap's his hand's together making an intence shock wave which then hit's the suspension cable's and nock's them lose causing the bridge to shake back and forth. The brother's don't even seem to notice this as Lightning then uses his power's to scorch a lightning bolt into the semi truck.

"Let all who pass this way know-Lightning was here!" The yellow tinted boy say's with a large amused grin.

"And Thunder too!" The burly blue man state's and then slam's his fist's together, knuckle to knuckle causing a minor earthquake which shook the car's and thare driver's. Then the alarm's for all of them went off as the shock wave nock's the hood's off the car's. The strange brother's both laugh and Lightning pat's his brother on the shoulder.

"Most amusing." Lightning say's before someone clear's thare throat the two turning to the sorce of this sound.

"Hate to break it to you…" The two blink as they see the Titans now standing on the semi with Robyn at the lead. "…but you guys have a lousy sense of humor! This ends-now!" Robyn state's to the two brother's and Lightning shake's in rage groweling at the Titans.

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning shout's warming up his power's into his right hand. "Taste my power!" Lightning shout's throwing a bolt of lightning at his enemie's only just missing as the Titans scatter to avoid the hit. The bolt then hit's the trailer they had been on blowing a hole threw it and destroying his grafeti. Sunfire then does a quick U-turn no longer being covered with oil, Starbolt's in hand as he lunges at the younger of the brother's who jump's out of the way and onto some car's. Sunfire also jump's backward onto a car and Lightning growel's before the two lunge at one another throwing lightning and star bolt's at one another. They fight went as such for awhile till Lightning get's in a lucky shot and send's Sunfire flying back.

As Lightning fight's with Sunfire Thunder is busy dealing with Cyber who is dodging his punche's and vice versa. The two then start to grapple before Thunder bring's back his left hand and Cyber bring's her right one back it converting into her sonic cannon as this is done. The two then slam thare hand's into one another creating a shock wave that send's them both flying back in opposite direction's, Cyber skidding on her back while Thunder call's for a small cloud which catche's him and he float's up into the air.

Robyn then has to dodge a thunder clap from the blue behemoth as he flie's toward's her. She jump's onto the gard rail but it is quickly destroyed by Thunder's attack's. She then jump's onto one of the support cable's running down them as Thunder attack's once more and Robyn jump's down catching the broken end of the cable and is carried to safety as Thunder attack's again yet misses his intended target. The cable at first carrie's Robyn up high before begining it's decent and Robyn carefully time's herself and manages to fly over Thunder's next attack then grab him by the shoulder's and hurl him off his little cloud.

Lightning meanwhile is chasing Crow who is dodging stray bolt's of lightning. "HA!" Lightning exclaim's after throwing a bolt only Crow dodges out of the way and drop's down into a flying kick. The younger brother raises up his arm's to block yet is nocked back by the sheer power behind the kick and raises a brow as he see's only Crow's blood red eye's threw the shadow's of his cloak. "Something about this one is putting me at unease..." He mutter's two himself and lunges at Crow once more. Lightning hurl's a bolt of his namesake into Crow's gut sending the dark titan flying as he smirk's to himself. BG then grab's Lightning, while as a giant Panda bear, and the yellow boy struggle's against the green girl only to smirk as he electrifie's himself shocking BG back into human form. The Green Shapeshifter stumbled back dizzy for a bit before shaking her head trying to rid it of her dizzyness. "Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger!" Lightning declair's loudly and arrogently to the Titans. BG meanwhile is rubbing her head in pain as a shadow come's over her and she gasp's. In front of her is the warrior Thunder looking down on her a smile on his face.

"Your power of the animals is impressive, green one." He say's and raises his fist's. "Rise so we may do battle." Thunder declair's to BG who look's at him with a frown.

"Why are you doing this?" She demand's while standing up.

"Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent." Thunder tell's her showing that he has some kind of honor thing going on.

"No not that. Why are you wrecking everything?" BG re-ask's and Thunder blink's.

"Uh…because it is amusing." He say's sounding confused.

"Do _they_ look amused?" She ask's gesturing to the civilian's around them all hudleing behind thare overturned car's with fearful eye's.

"I..." Thunder start's and BG cut's him off.

"This isn't funny! It's wrong!" BG tell's him and Thunder power's down feeling that she may be right. However before BG could continue she is blasted from the side by Lightning who walk's over to his brother and put's his arm over his shoulder's.

"Ah, the thrill of victory." Lightning say's and Thunder blink's while looking at his brother. "Come, Thunder. We shall seek more amusement." Lightning say's quickly, and the two take to the sky in a bolt of lightning once more. Meanwhile BG is laying against ruble smoke coming from the spot she was hit, she look's dishevled and some of her hair is in her face. She look's up to see Sunfire who is clutching his forarm and looking at her with a frown.

"Well, that was a shock." BG say's and move's her hair behind her ear's to hold it back as Sunfire give's her both the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. "So…I'm guessing you're still mad?" BG mutter's softly ear's drooping as she does. Meanwhile Crow is helping Cyber up and Robyn is looking at her team mate's.

"Okay, team." She say's in her 'leader voice' as the other's come together near her. "We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyber, search the west side. Crow, the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Girl, you and Sunfire scan from the skies." Robyn say's and an uneasy BG turn's to look at her partner who is now turning his back to her his arm's crossed.

"Um…maybe Cyber should come with me instead." BG asked softly and Robyn raised a brow while looking at her green freind.

"Cyber can't fly..." Robyn state's and BG blushes slightly before rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh. Yeah..." She say's and Cyber grin's pinching her cheek as she does.

"Have a nice flight, my little clorbag." Cyber state's playfully and BG sweatdrop's...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Across the city, and with a bolt of lightning the troublesome brother's reapear in front of the museum a large globe in front of the building with several stone slab's lined along the path to the building. "Magnificent!" Lightning exclaim's warming up his power with a grin. "We can make much mischief here!" Lightning state's factly before he then strike's the globe with a ball of lightning causing it to roll off it's stand. The globe roll's to one of the slab's and nock's into it causing it to fall over before falling into the next slab and so on like dominoes.

Thunder look's on with trepidition to what his brother is doing even as Lightning walk's over to him grinning widely. "Brother! Did you see what I…" However the younger brother stop's as he see's his brother's troubled expression and raises a brow. "Something troubles you?" He question's and Thunder sigh's heavily.

"The green one's words. She says our fun is…wrong." Thunder tell's his younger brother who laugh's at the idea.

"Wrong?" The yellow skinned elemental question's putting his arm across his brother's shoulder's. "She speaks nonsense, brother! How could such amusement be wrong? The fun is only beginning." Lightning tell's Thunder who smile's weakly while the younger brother lead's him off to have more "Fun".

It is a short while later at the same museum BG flie's down in the form of a hawk. Sunfire land's next to the green girl and the two look about the destroyed remain's of the stone slab's. "Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." BG say's to Sunfire humorously and the alien powerhouse simply frown's.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag varblernelk." He tells her simply then walk's away from BG whose ear's sag as he tell's her this.

"Come on, Sunfire." BG say's rushing to catch up with her alien freind who continues to give her the silent treatment. "You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face?" BG question's with a smile toward's Sunfire who's still ignoring her. "You know you can't resist the face." Sunfire breifly look's at he from the corner of his eye but otherwise he continues to ignore the green girl who then jump's in front of him. She quickly turn's into a sad looking kitten with tiger stripe's and meowels sweetly. Sunfire look's at her then hmph's and walk's past her. "He resisted the face!" BG say's after changing back with a surprised look on her face.

Sunfire is now looking at the stump of the pedastle that the globe had once been before it had been nocked down. "Just talk to me, Sunfire!" Beastgirl plead's with the alien tear's starting to form in her eye's for real. "Come on, this is no fun!" BG say's getting on her knee's looking like she might start begging any time now.

"Wrong again, green one!" Lightning shout's and the two Titans look up to see a laughing Thunder on his cloud slam his hand's together forming a shockwave that head's right for them. At the same time an equally jubulent Lightning then join's his brother and fire's a bolt of lightning at the two Titans. As the blast's hit the two Titans quickly dodge the blast's Sunfire running from Thunder who chases the alien Titan as he fire's more blast's of sound. Sunfire run's toward's a half nocked down slab and run's up it as Thunder fire's another sonic boom at him. Sunfire then jump's off the slab and does a quick backflip off the slab to land behind Thunder Starbolt in hand.

"Ha!" Lightning shout's and throw's a bolt at Beast Girl who quickly change's into a rabbit in order to evade. However Lightning then give's chase as the bunny run's toward's the stone slab's Lightning following closely. BG then jump's high into the air becoming a crane as she does and dodges more of the lightning bolt's. She then drop's to the ground changing now into a mouse and run's toward's the master of static-electricity easily dodging the oncoming blast's. "Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" Lightning state's while laughing at her. However his laughing end's as BG turn's into a Ram and nocking into Lightning sending him flying away.

Meanwhile back with Thunder and Sunfire the young Alien powerhouse backflip's once more leaping away from Thunder as he hurl's more sonic bolt's at him. He is soon cornered by the sound user and glare's powering up his own power. Thunder send's another sonic boom toward's Sunfire who growel's and fire's a massive Starbolt at him. The two power's meet in between the two and slowly but surely it seem's that Sunfire's beam is overwhelming the young elemental's.

"Huh?" Thunder question's before his energy is overwhelmed and he is sent flying back. Thunder land's on what had been the pedastle of the globe BG as a bear converging on him as Lightning fire's off a few of his electric bolt's at Sunfire. BG roar's as she lunge's at Thunder slashing with her paw nocking Thunder back and into a wall ware he slide's down. BG then grab's his collar in human form and glare's at him.

"I don't want to hurt you. And I don't think you want to hurt me." BG say's to Thunder who frown's slightly at the thought of hurting her.

"Pain does not amuse us." He tell's her factly and BG frown's.

"Could've fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt." BG tell's the blue sound manipulater seriously. Thunder take's a moment to think about what BG has been telling him thus far...

Meanwhile on the lawn of the Museum a man appear's in a plume of smoke standing tall and looking toward's the combattant's. He is wearing red traveling robe's with black robe's beneath them and a flat crowned hat one arm up to hold the hat down and cover his face in shadow's. He lower's one of his hand's to show he has an old yet still strong face that has an oriental look which is reinforced by the thin mustache and beard he bear's, his long white hair billowing behind his boddy as he look's forward. Only one of the man's eye's is visiable, the left, which is a dull grey color. Before the man is a strange box with a crank on the side like an old fashioned movie projector. The man let's an evil smile cross his lip's as he then turns the crank on the device. As he does this the front of the box fall's to the ground and reviel's a lense underneath that is now glowing between red and white.

"Huh?" BG and Thunder question as they feel the ground start to tremble. A bright beam of energy shoot's toward's the group who have been fighting just passing BG and Thunder and hitting into the still intact stone slab's around the museum. Sunfire and Lightning both have broken off thare duel and Lightning lunge's out of the way. Sunfire however isn't as quick and is then burried by the ruined stonework, BG forgetting Thunder run's to aid her freind.

"Sunfire!" She call's worriedly. She then notices a shadow on the ground that seem's to show something and turn's only to see another stone slab starting to fall on her as well. Thunder and Lightning both back away from the ruble and then they hear a cool monotone voice speak out of the darkness tell them.

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" The voice questioned and the brother's look around for this new comer only thare seem's that no one is in the area around them. Frustrated Lightning growel's clenching his fist's and glaring all around for the sorce of the voice.

"And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning demand's and then see's some of the dust from the attack start to clear.

"As you wish." The voice tell's him as the haze vanishes to show the tall old man before them his left eye gazing at them apathically as he stand's upon some of the rubble. "I am but a humble old man..." The man say's looking out of the corner of his eye to see the "camera" he had used now amung the rubble shut down. "... whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me, and sow as much destruction as you please." The man say's turning away from them to look away listening intently to them for thare answer.

"Yes! More fun!" Lightning shout's happily turning to his brother, while Thunder places a hand on his brother's shoulder to restrain him. Lightning give's his brother a questioning gaze as the blue skinned man then look's to the old man slightly more wary than his brother.

"Will we harm anyone?" Thunder question's worriedly and Lightning growel's.

"What? The green one has poisoned your mind." Lightning say's to his brother annoyed that he doesn't seem to want to have "Fun". Thunder however ignore's his brother and look's to the old man who has his head turned slightly alowing the two to see some of his shadowed visage still unclearly.

"This destruction-will we harm the innocent?" He question's and the old man smiles darkly yet conceal's it from the two brother's.

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going. Follow, if you wish." The old man say's and turn's from the brother's once more before walking out of the courtyard and into the night.

"Come, brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind." Lightning state's as he run's to catch up with the old man. Thunder walk's a few step's forward then turn's his head to the pile of rubble which BG and Sunfire should be burried under with a pensive look.

"I am sorry Green One..." He say's softly then turn's back and run's after his brother and the old man hurriedly. As the three leave a small green spider, obviously BG, crawel's out from the rubble hurriedly. The spider crawel's up the side of the rubble a way's before changing quickly into her human form.

"Sunfire? Sunfire?! Were are you!?" BG question's sounding both worried and anxious as she slide's down the rubble. "Come on! Gimme a sign here!" BG plead's tear's starting to pool in her eye's as she begin's to dig threw the rubble hurriedly. "You have to be all right, okay? 'Cause I-it was just a joke, you know? Back at the Tower, and…I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny. And you could've been hurt, and…" BG slowly lift's a large hunk of rock and her head fall's forward the tear's falling down her cheek's as her hair shadow's her face the long strip's usualy put behind her ear's falling forward for added shadowing. "…I'm a total clorbag." She say's softly as a shadow fall's over her. She hear's someone clear thare throat and turn's her head to see Sunfire with a forgiving smile on his face stand before her without so much as a scratch. "Sunfire?" She questioned and Sunfire nod's his head. "SUNFIRE!" BG shout's jumping at him and turning into a green kitten once more and he catche's her as she meowel's happily and Sunfire laugh's softly.

"I am glad you are unharmed as well." Sunfire tell's the kitten who jump's back to the ground and turn's back into BG who glare's at him from a knealing position.

"What the hell were you thinking! You scared me to death pulling that stunt you big jerk!" BG yell's at Sunfire tucking her hair behind her ear's and trying desperately to wipe the tear's from her eye's. Sunfire has the decency to look guilty as he then reaches into his belt and withdraw's a purple cloth which he hand's to the girl. "Thank's..." She mumble's wiping the tear's from her cheek's before looking to Sunfire. "So... Do you forgive me Sunfire?" She ask's hopefully and the Alien powerhouse smile's.

"If you forgive me for worrying you. I shall forgive you also... Freind." Sunfire tell's the green furred girl who nod's her head quickly as Sunfire help's her get to her feet. Sunfire then frown's and look's in the direction that Thunder and Lightning traveled with the old man. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize." Sunfire say's firmly and BG look's in the direction they went also only she seem's less surtain of herself.

"I don't think they _are_ evil. I think they're just like me." BG tell's Sunfire who seem's to think this over as they both smile...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

Outside Jump City in an old mountain clearing, the old man has set up scarecrow like object's that are basically just leave's and stick's tied together with a blanket over them. Each blanket has a strange oreintal like kanji of some kind. "Sticks and leaves?" Lightning ask's incrediously of the old man who smirk's slightly. "Is this a joke? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets!" Lightning say's from beside of Thunder who doesn't look as worried as he did before about thare "Fun" as he see's these target's.

"Are you certain, young master? Try. You may like what you see." The old man say's still in his cool monotone voice and the "Young Master" frown's while he look's at a target. He then fire's a blast of lightning hitting the target causing it to instantly catch flame making Lightning grin at the sight before him.

"Dancing lights! Pleasing." He say's to himself and Thunder smirk's and walk's forward.

"Let Thunder try his hand." The blue man state's as he then slam's his hand's together producing a soundwave that impact's with another target making a loud clap of noise as it does. "Wondrous noise!" Thunder exclaim's happily.

"See, brother? There is no harm in our fun." Lightning state's while putting a hand on Thunder's shoulder and the older brother nod's his head to the young yellow elemental.

"And there is so much fun to be had." The old man say's darkly and yet the two young and seemingly inocent brother's don't pay him much attention as they set to work destroying more and more of the target's. Lightning quickly flie's threw the field destroying target after target setting it ablaze with his power's. Thunder leap's high into the air before bringing his fist down on the ground breaking the ground open with the force and hitting a target. He then redirect's his attack and hit's even more setting them on fire also. Soon the two brother's begin to work together in destroying the target's before they have lit them all and back away from thare work and turn back to the old man.

"More targets, old one!" Lightning demand's of the elderly man.

"Yes, please, give us more." Thunder plead's being more tactful than his younger brother is. The old man simply smirked and allowed his left eye to be shadowed by his hat.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough." The old man say's reaching into his sleave to produce an odd metal disk with a styalized symble that look's like an S imblazoned on it. The old man then tosses the disk and both Thunder and Lightning watch it fly off both now looking confused by the man's action's.

The disk flies high into the sky but stop's dead center in the air above the target's. The disk spin's with electricity crackleing off it before it explode's into a sphere of orange light. The sphere then fire's a beam down to every one of the target's which then begin to conect with one another. The two brother's barely have time to move out of the way as a beam almost hit's both of them. Soon the beam's seem to form a human shape and the light show from the disk end's. The old man then produces a staff with the same S like character at the top and smirk's. "Rise." The man proclaim's and as though obeying the fire burn's even brighter than before.

Soon the fire burn's until now an apparition that seem's to be made of fire rises from the ground the same S like character imblazoned on it's forhead as the old man grin's. "Burn, Fire! Burn it all!" The old man call's out loudly to the beast which obey's him once more and start's down the hill side toward's the city but stop's as the Titans stand before it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Robyn question's of the beast and the old man at the same time from her crouching point before it. "Play with fire, you're gong to get burned." She state's as the other Titans stand with her. The fire behemoth then swat's at them with it's massive flame like arm and Robyn duck's out of the way her team doing likewise, as it unearth's tree's and burn's them at the same time. The beast then lumber's forward toward's the city without pause as though without any other thought.

"Good. Very good." The old man say's darkly as he fan's some flame's away from himself with his staff and smirk's darkly.

"Brother, what have we done?" Thunder ask's as the two elemental's look at the creature that they have had a hand in making with wide eye's. The creature's born of fire continue's down the mountain intent on reaching and burning down Jump City. The beast known only as Fire lumber's continually down the hill turning the intirety of the forest into it's kindleing slowly a trail of flame's going toward's the city, toward's some home's. The Titans however try to close in on the beast with Robyn shouting out thare famous cry of.

"Titans! Go!" She manages to keep up with the beast even on foot as Crow then unleashes his magic and a black claw grab's fire attempting to hold him. Robyn fire's one of her grapple's and it spin's around the beast catching it qucikly but not stopping it as both Titans are pulled by the massive beast's strength. Robyn the produces a couple of grenade's from her belt and tosses them at Fire Crow releasing his hold on the beast and dodging threw the grenade's that Robyn threw at the beast smoke covering it.

"Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow say's then chant's and begin's to unroot several of the nearby tree's to keep the beast from gaining anymore power.

"Good idea, Crow. Beast Girl! Sunfire! Help him out!" Robyn shout's releasing her grapple as the beast continues to lumber forward toward's Jump City. BG flie's forward with a great burst of speed and changes into an elephant and ram's into the tree's nocking them into one another in a row and unrooting them. Sunfire stay's above but fire's his starbolt's at the grass destroying it and any more tree's that BG and Crow miss along the way. Once that job is done Cyber lunge's ahead of Fire, her sonic Cannon at the ready. As she land's she fire's at the ground in front of Fire. This unearth's the dirt and send's it in a wave at Fire and cover's the massive beast from view because of dust cloud's.

The Titans all land as the fire beast is no ware in sight and BG changes back to her human form and look's around. "Is he out?" She question's quickly surveying the scene and as though waiting for it's cue Fire burned threw the dust and stood up roaring maddly.

"You just had to ask..." Crow said to the surprised Beast Girl, with wide eye's while backing away from the blazing beast. The creature screeched loudly and lumbered forward toward's the Titans and the City. Robin went closer to the beast and saw the old man on a nearby rocky ledge. She looked at him and the brother's who were behind him, then looked to the beast. _'OK, you've got one mysterious old man with a strange staff... Mix in two inocent albeit destructive elemental brother's... Add in one twenty plus foot tall giant killer fire beast... And you've got one seriously bad combination...'_ She surmized Then narrowed her eye's on the old man who then smile's Maliciously.

"Go, young masters. Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun." The man tell's the two brothers and Lightning nod's hitting his right hand with his fist.

"Yes! We must fight!" He state's firmly and Thunder look's to him pensively.

"But, brother..." Thunder trie's to reason but Lightning interupt's him once more.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come!" Lightning say's quickly and Thunder sigh's and nod's his head. After all... Thunder only sound's before or after Lightning has struck... The two then look to the skie's and vanish in a flash of light. The old man smirk's as he see's this only to hear Robyn roar and for her to kick his staff out of his hand and send it to land a way's away standing up.

"The lovely warrior, Robyn. We meet at last." The man say's his voice deeper and darker sounding like the villian Slade. He then open's his hand and the staff near Robyn start's to rock back and forth before flying into his hand. Robyn narrow's her eye's on the strange smirking old man and drop's into a fighting stance before asking.

"Who are you?" The only answer the Girl Wonder would get however was the old man lunging at her with his staff ready to strike. The Girl Wonder growel's and lunge's right at the old man nocking into him to keep from being hit by the staff.

Meanwhile on the street's of Jump City two fimiliar face's are walking home with a black cat in one's arm's. "I swear Chesire, you get lost less often than Terry does... And at least you manage to get home without calling me from the other side of town." Will stated to her black cat which meowed cutely and she rolled her eye's. Terry meanwhile frowned as he walked next to his sister, three gourd's around his waist looped into his belt for some reason.

"Sis I don't get lost... I just loose track of time... And place..." Terry say's to Will who give's him a look and he sigh's. "Alright so maby I was just trying to find my way around again and figured the girl who sniffs me out no matter ware I am could help me get home." Terry admitted and Will smirked. The two were silent for a few second's after that until they heard a loud roar and then turned to the side to see a large monster made of fire and gaped.

"Uhhh... Chesire please go find cover..." Will stated and her cat jumped out of her arm's looked back at her and Terry for a second before running away quickly. "Well... You don't see that everyday..." Will muttered and Terry saw Crow flying around the creature.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow shout's fireing a beam of black energy at the creature stopping it in it's track. As Crow's attack relent's he is panting in the air while the creature seem's to be a large smoldering black rock like object the flame's having gone out.

Will on the ground look's at the beast and she stare's at the beast intently. Upon a closer inspection of Will's eye's it can be seen that her iris is strange. It had a blue inner circle, with yellow lightning bolt shaped streak's in between them, pale green dominating the outer rim's and the rest of the iris' space. As she look's at the creature her eye's iris' begins to 'spin', they spin around until soon her eye's change to an emerald green hue instead of the usual hazel most people would be fimiliar with. Terry look's to his sister and then gulp's as he see's her eye's have changed.

"Uhhh... Max you ok?" He ask's using his sister's middle name and the girl frown's her lip's also changing color now midnight black as her hair seem's to visiably darken to a near black form of her usual brown, and green mark's, that look's like eye shadow apear.

"It's not dead yet..." She mumble's softly then look's to Terry. "C'mon little brother... Thare going to need some help... Right Sabaku?" Will question's her hair now shadowing both her green eye's and Terry sigh's.

"Been a while sence YOU wanted to help anyone sis... Might as well help out. I like that green girl anyway's..." Terry state's and Will grin's showing a pair of sharp kanine's in her mouth that seem more like fang's. Terry also grin's and put's his goggle's on from around his neck and closes his eye's. He then open's them only for them to glow a brilliant gold and sand to pour out of his gourd's.

"Yeah... Let's show this oversized Inferno what it mean's to mess with our city!" Terry state's firmly as the sand form's under him and his sister lifting the two up as he then throw's his arm's toward the fire beast and Titans the sand propelling them both forward and colecting more Sand along the way for the seeming Sand manipulater to use...

Meanwhile Crow has landed in front of the large smoldering being only for red line's to grow from it. The line's soon spread until they covered the intire being and exploded outward showing the beast was still alive. Crow's eye's widened as he backed away from the creature. It roared angrily however and then slammed it's hand's into the ground causing a pyrotechnic shockwave. The pressure of the attack being strong enough to nock Crow and Cyber away from it as well as several tree's in the area.

As Cyber land's Sunfire land's and help's the titanium girl up to her feet. Just as Sunfire get's Cyber up and Crow stop's the rining in his ear's the three Titans are nocked to the ground by a bolt of Lightning. Thus the two brother's now desend upon the grounded Titans Lightning warming up his energy bolt's, and Thunder flying down on his cloud to assist his brother. However before he can strike BG as a tiger step's in front of him and growel's menacingly.

"Stand aside, green one!" Thunder below's and BG roar's at him while lunging forward Thunder scoweled but did the same lunging at the green tiger energy in one hand ready to be used. However just as they were about to attack it seemed as though the cloud's gathered and ingulfed the two in a murky violet light. Thunder was now seated cross legged in front of the crouching green Tiger that was BG. The two saw one another only they looked slightly more shadowed so thare feature's were obscured from view...

"I do not wish to harm you." Thunder tell's Beast Girl softly from his seat.

"But you want to destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beast Girl question's somehow still in tiger form.

"No." Thunder tell's her softly.

"Then what are you fighting for?" BG question's and the blue skinned man seem's to think for a moment on this.

"My brother and I…the old one says we are unique, gifted, better." Thunder tell's Beast Girl who inwardly scoff's. She alway's hated people who thought that way, they were the reason that meta human's like her and other good one's were so poorly treated if they weren't a hero...

"Gifts don't make you better, just different. It's how you use them that counts." BG tell's Thunder seriously and the elemental take's a thoughtful look and know's that what he decide's will not only affect him, but the inocent's below in the city as well...

Lightning however was having no such mental debacal, he is currently standing over the unconscious form of Sunfire and holding up a sparking hand. "It seems your power has its limit." He say's and grin's darkly. "But mine has none." He say's but before he could fire his bolt of lightning a fist made intirely out of sand hit's him and send's him flying back, skidding across the ground.

"Hey now that's not fare, Attacking him while he's down is low dude..." Came Terry's voice as he run's toward's Lightning who growel's.

"Who are you!?" He demand's and Terry grin's.

"My freind's call me Terry... You however aren't my freind, so It's Sabaku to you..." Terry stated and Lightning frowned.

"Desert?" He questioned and Terry nodded his head. "Very well then "Sabaku" I will remember that, only because you have angered me greatly and I need put it on your headstone!" Lightning shouted and fired a bolt of lightning at Terry who smirked.

"Sand Clone..." He stated and his body seemed to turn into sand that fell to the ground shocking Lightning who was now openly gaping. He only had about one second to gape however as a fist was planted firmly into his face sending the electric elemental soaring back before landing in the ground.

"And that's one." Came the still transformed Will's voice as she walked toward's Lightning as she cracked her knuckle's a smirk clearly on her face. Lightning groweled as he shakingly got out of his hole and glared at the girl in front of him.

Meanwhile the remaining three Titans were watching as Fire continued to head toward's them. "Those houses go, the whole city could go. We gotta stop the fire!" Cyber said and BG nodded her head to her freind's assumption.

"How?" Crow questioned spoiling Cyber's mood breifly before the titanium teen hardoned her resolve.

"Any way we can." She state's and the three run down the hill slope toward's the city to hopefully stop Fire before it destroyed the city wile Lightning had to deal with a battle of his own...

"That's two..." Will said as she punched Lightning once more sending him flying again and into a tree which fell down and Lightning groaned. The two sand sibling's had been double teaming him the intire time, the girl posesing the strength the boy sheer power that seemed to have no limit's as he couldn't ever seem to catch him. "One more of those and NO ONE get's up..." She state's to Lightning who charge's at her with a roar moving as fast as he could.

"SAND SHIELD!" Came a shout as sand came from the ground and made a large shield in front of Will which Lightning ran into accidentally. "SAND BULLET!" He shouted sending a large hunk of the sand and Lightning soaring away from his sister who was snikkering.

"Good work lil' bro..." She stated as an orb made of sand came out of the ground then desolved revealing Terry inside of it.

"No prob sis. But whatta' we do with bolt boy over thare?" Terry said then questioned looking to his sister's face causing the girl to sigh and grab his head. "Hey! What's the big idea sis?!" He cried but Will huffed then turned his head to show him an irate looking Lightning glarring at the two. "Ohhh... Him..." Terry said comically with wide eye's behind his goggle's.

"You two... Your sibling's yes?" Lightning questioned of the two who looked at each other. They then looked to lightning with raised brow's.

"Yeah. Terry's my little Brother... Why?" Will questioned and Terry nodded.

"And Will's my Big sister/mother figure." Terry stated and Will frowned. She most certainly was NOT anyone's mother figure...

"Mother... What is... Mother?" Lightning asked and the appearent sand sibling's looked to one another once more then Lightning who seemed totally lost...

"Don't you have a mother?" Terry questioned taking a step closer to the younger of the storm brother's.

"I... We... Myself and my brother have only ever had eachother... Never this mother you speak of..." Lightning stated and Terry frowned.

"Sis I don't think he's lying..." Terry stated and Will shrugged her shoulder's.

"What is a... Sis?" Ligtning now asked walking toward's Will.

"It's... Errr... "She's" like a female version of a brother..." Terry stated then curected quickly as Will frowned arm's crossed.

"Nice save..." She said stoichly even as Lightning stopped to look at her. "Take a picture flash bulb, it'll last longer..." She stated annoyedly and Lightning blinked.

"What is a picture?" He asked and Will slapped her face annoyedly. "If you are a... "Female Brother" and older, then which of you is the strongest?" Lightning asked and the sibling's looked to one another thare eye's conveying messages to one another faster than word's ever could.

"Were... Not sure..." Terry stated rubbing the back of his neck. "Never realy tested it..." He stated and Will nodded her head.

"Why not? Don't you two want to know who is the stronger of you? Why do you not test yourselve's against one another?" Lightning questioned and Will answered.

"Because... We don't need to know who's stronger..." The resolve in Will's voice alone made Lightning look at her differantly. He felt power, great strength from her, but it wasn't power like he was used too... No this was power that seemed to come from someware within her very being.

"But... It make's no sence... I and my brother often challange one another to see who has grown strongest... Do not all family's do thise?" Lightning questioned and Will sighed.

"We don't need to know who's stronger... Because... Were family..." The currently dark haired girl said looking to Terry who smiled back to his sister. Still Lightning seemed confused as this was not how he or his brother had ever acted.

"Why..." Lightning wondered alloud and a hand was now on his shoulder.

"Because Brother... They work together. They do not need to know who is stronger for they share thare skill's." Thunder said to Lightning who sighed. "Tell me brother... Are we still having fun?" Thunder questioned and Lightning hung his head.

"No..." He said softly and Thunder smiled.

"Observe." He stated pointing to the Titans and the sand sibling's also looked to the team who were at work. Fire is being held back by a spell from Crow, while Cyber has broken a fire-hydrant to drench the beast, BG is an elephant who is spraying Fire with Water with her trunk. Sunfire also join's them waiting for a chance to help his freind's. "They also have gifts, but they use them for good, while we waste ours on dangerous fun." Thunder tell's Lightning who look's at the sand sibling's then the Titans. "If we are so special, brother, let us act special. We must help." Thunder stated and Lightning sighed.

"But how? Our gifts can only destroy." Lightning question's of his brother softly.

"True Brother. But together sharing our power, like these other sibling's, we have another gift." Thunder said with a smile to his brother who also smiled. The Sand Sibling's looked to one another and grinned as they figure out what was going on now.

The four Titans in front of the inferno monster and the now burning mountain were breathing in panting breath's. The beast known as Fire soon stand's over the four teen's and roar's loudly at them. However the teen's soon here drum's and the cloud's now start to gather in the sky. Thunder strike's the cloud's with drum stick's making a drumming sound as Lightning once more guided the lightning from above with his hand's. The two then glare down at the large fire beast from thare place in the cloud's and rain fall's into a downpour.

The fire born beast however shriek's in pain as the water hit's it's body putting out it's flame's. As the rain continues to pound down on the fire giant and soon nothing but suut, ash, and smoke remain's of the fire beast covering the ground and running as the rain washes it all away. The Titans are all, except for Crow, jumping and cheering in victory.

The Sand Sibling's meanwhile are standing in the rain Terry putting a cork into each of his gourd's to keep the sand from getting wet. "Well now that was a nice work out. See you later Terry I'll let your sis back out." The green eyed Will said and then sighed. Her hair returned to it's originaly brown hue, the mark's shadowing her upper eyelid's vanished, and her lip's no longer looked like they had black lipstick or paint on them. When she opened her eye's they were spinning once more till they stopped and resumed thare orriginal coloration.

"So how was you mind? Was thare any inner demon's?" Terry asked with a grin and Will rolled her eye's and opened her mouth. Almost invisiable her fang's were retracting into themselve's slowly, after they were done she touched them and winced. From anyone else's point of view they would now appear to be fairly sharp kanine's but Terry and Will knew that her metahuman power's made her a near perfect mix of human and what most normal people would call a "monster".

"No... Not this time. Now common Terry, let's go home." Will stated and her brother didn't move. Will stopped as she noticed this and sighed. "You want to go and help them some more huh? Maby become a member of the team?" Will asked and Terry looked to his boot's.

"I know it sound's silly but... I realy want to make sure no one get's hurt anymore..." Terry stated and then put a hand on her shoulder. "You could alway's help too sis... You've alway's had a nack for finding trouble when it's about to happen..." Terry said and Will looked to him out of the corner of one eye.

"Sorry kid... You know me..." She said softly turning her eye's away from her little brother and hanging her head slight. "I don't like to play the hero... It alway's get's me in trouble..." She tell's the blonde softly and walk's away from her brother dissapering into the shadow's and out of Terry's field of view.

"I know..." Terry say's to the shadow's and turn's to look at the Titans. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't try..." The blonde say's his hair hiding his eye's from view as he walk's toward's the Titans to properly introduce himself...

Meanwhile The old man is holding Robyn up by her vest so he can look into her masked eye's, a cruel smirk playing on his lip's. "Now Robyn. Is that the best you can do?" The old man ask's the Girl wonder who growl's angrily. However before the old man could do anything he was hit by a flash of lightning dropping Robyn to the ground. Robyn look's up to see the old man hold an arm to cover his face. As he slowly lower's his arm Robyn's eye's widen as she see's that the man's face was in fact a mask and now under the cracked left side was a copper colored metal mask with a slit for the eye and a black mark around the slit that curve's up at the corner of the eye.

Robyn gasp's as she see's the mask hidden underneath the first mask. Slade's one grey eye hardoned as he glared at Robyn then brought his hand's together and vanished in a plume of smoke, only the metal disk he had used to bring Fire to life was left on the ground. Robyn slowly get's up and walk's to the disk bringing it up to look at it. Her eye's narrowed as she saw the large S like symble... "Slade..." She groweled the rain starting to let up as her cape covered some of her...

With the other Titans they are mostly still cellebrating, the only one not doing so being Crow who remain's stoich as alway's. "Ah, yeah!" BG laugh's as she open's her mouth to catch some of the remaining rain drop's.

"That's what I mean! Very nice!" Cyber say's and three figure's walk toward's them. BG walk's over recognizing Thunder and Lightning then blushes as she see's the boy she danced with at Darkfire's party.

"Umm... Hi..." She say's softly to Terry who smirk's.

"Is everyday this interesting with you guy's?" The blonde ask's smirking and BG nod's.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have made." Thunder say's to BG with a bow, he then nudges Lightning who face's Beast Girl.

"I am..." He start's in his usual defiant tone only for his tone to turn humble. "... also sorry." He say's bowing to BG who smile's brightly.

"You have taught us much, green one. Thank you." Thunder say's to BG who grin's.

"Don't thank me." BG tell's him and he raises a brow. "Thank the person who taught me." She say's pointing to Sunfire who walk's over to the brother's. The two bow to the alien boy and he does a similar bow.

"And thank _you_ for helping to defeat the flame monster." He say's to them and they smile. Lightning then look's to Terry then around the area.

"Tell me... Ware has your sister gone?" He question's and Sunfire and Beast Girl look to Terry who sigh's.

"She... Doesn't like to play the hero anymore..." He state's and Lightning nod's.

"Ah... I think I see... Although I am not sure..." Lightning say's then mutter's to himself. Lightning then find's his hand incased in sand and it is pulled over to Terry who grip's it in a handshake. BG who see's the sand manipulation look's at Terry with heart's in her eye's. _'OH SO COOL! That was just like Gaara! I love Gaara!'_ BG thought to herself as she watched the interaction between the elemental and blonde haired boy. "What is it you are doing?" He question's and Terry grin's.

"It's called a handshake. My way of showing respect you might say. Like when you bow only it's less of a hassle... for me anyway's." Terry explain's rubbing his neck with his free hand and Lightning grin's.

"I see... We bid you all farewell... Until we meet again." Lightning intone's releasing Terry's hand as Thunder nod's and the brother's vanish into a lightning bolt. As soon as the Elemental brother's are gone BG lunge's at Terry with question's causing Cyber to start laughing and Sunfire to chuckle as the poor boy blinked repeatedly trying to keep up with her question's. Soon the leader of the team came and Terry said he wanted to help the Titans fight evil. When asked why and what his power's were Terry said that he wanted to protect his sister... As for his Power's Terry said they weren't something he liked talking about.

The Team then headed to Titans tower with a new member... While Will watched from the shadow's before sighing. "Have fun and be safe Terry... I can't keep you under my wing or in my shadow forever..." She say's softly as the Titans leave. "Especially when I can't get out of my own..." She say's wistfully.

"Well that may be true my dear..." Came Slade's calm voice and Will leap's around with a start to see said man still in his disguise stare at her. "You are still an exceptional fighter and could easily best all of the Titans in combat..." Slade praises the mask he's wearing smirking. Will frowned and arched her right hand her nail's growing into sharp claw's.

"Back off... I don't want to have to deal with you like I did bolt boy..." Will state's with a frown and Slade chucukle's and look's her in the eye's with his single grey eye.

"Sorry my dear... Of course I'll leave. But if you ever need anything..." Slade vanished in a plume of smoke and yet his voice carried threw the night to her ear's. "I'm just a phone call away..." As Slade say's that a small card float's into Will's outstretched hand. She look's at the orange card and see's a simple phone number... Will think's briefly of throwing it away but then sigh's as she put's it in her coat pocket.

"Once an apprentice... Alway's an apprentice... Right Slade?" She questioned softly and watched as her claw's retracted back into her finger's making her wince slightly as they did so. She then sighed and walked away from the battle scarred land and toward's her home...

---------------------------------------------T-T---------------------------------------------

The next morning at the bay looking toward's Titans Tower, Terry was going to be shown to an empty room which the other's (Minus Crow.) had decided to help Terry decorate when they got home. But now was not a time for fun but to discuss what has happened. Robyn is looking out over the bay as Cyber walk's over to her, Robyn turn's to the metal girl and hand's her Slade's device.

"So, Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is, why?" Cyber question's and Robyn narrow's her eye's.

"I don't know, but I _will_ find out-and he _won't_ get away with it." Robyn state's and Terry frown's as he hear's that name... It sounded fimiliar for some reason...

"So…am I, you know…still a clorbag?" Beast Girl ask's Sunfire coming up behind her.

"Mmm-no. I believe you are more of a…milnip wusserloop." Sunfire muses a small smile on his face. BG's mood brighten's instantly as she let's out a huge grin even though she didn't know what Sunfire said meant in english.

"SWEET!" BG shout's then start's to do a silly Dance Terry barely managing to stifle his laughter behind his hand's. "Go, Beast Girl! I'm a milnip! Who's your wusserloop? Huh?" She question's looking around and seeing that all but Sunfire look like they might start laughing at any minute. "That _is_ a good thing…right, Sunfire?" BG question's confusedly and Sunfire start's laughing and flies toward's the Tower Crow following after him and Terry using his sand to get over to the tower laughing with Sunfire as Crow simply smirked at the green jester's expence. Robyn and Cyber start running laughing as they do so and BG look's around now alone. "Sunfire?" She question's confused with a puzzled look on her face... Yeah she's real silly huh?

TBC...


End file.
